


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Mikari



Category: Summon Night (Video Games), Summon Night: Swordcraft Story
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 70,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are those who somehow always manage to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Sadly, I'm one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 1: Cleru and Sugar

I woke up to the sound of mischievous giggles. The boat was no longer moving atop soft waves, and thus I concluded we must have reached the Wystern port. The voices from above deck continued and I wondered what that was about. I'm pretty sure Master Bron must have been in a good mood to let me sleep in on his boat, but I'm not sure why.

I make my way above deck. The sun has already set but I didn't sleep last night so I ended up sleeping during the afternoon and early evening. The stars are shining and the moon is full, providing enough light for me to clearly see a young man with silvery hair and a young woman with pink hair kissing, or more like making out, and it is once again confirmed that I am one of those people who inevitably will always find herself in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

I wanted to sneak past them and not disturb them, I really did, but when I opened the door, it gently tapped the girl's foot, stretched out in the way as she laid on top of the boy. The pink haired girl, whom at the time I did not realize was a summon creature, looked at me curiously, as if wondering where in the world I came from, while her silver haired companion blushed in the brightest shade of crimson red.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, it was the only thing that came to mind when I thought of what to do. "I was sleeping below deck and didn't realize we reached the port. I um... Sorry, I should be going to the Silver Guild now. I stumble out of the boat cabin. I don't know exactly where the guild is located but I can't possibly ask them for directions after stumbling on their love session.

I am in fact so distracted and surprised I forgot to grab my luggage. Furthermore I slipped when trying to get from the boat to the docks falling into the water and I can't swim. I frantically splash around and try to grab a hold of anything to stay afloat and when I look up I see the pink hared girl floating above the water and offering her hand in my aid. I grab it and she helps me out of the water. "Thank you, I don't know how to swim."

"You don't?" She sounds a bit surprised. "I thought everyone who came to Wystern knew how to swim. How come you didn't yell?"

"I didn't want to disturb you further. I didn't mean to barge in like that," or rather barge out of the boat's cabin at that very moment.

"Don't worry about it, Sugar is a happy girl! I'm glad you saw that." The girl clasped her hands together, smiling from ear to ear, and I realized she was floating.

She was floating when she saved me, but I was too distracted by both impending doom and embarrassment to notice. "You can fly?"

"Oh yes, I'm a summon creature," she explained, "my name is Sugar, nice to meet you."

I introduced myself as well and after we both knew each other's names another question came to mind. "Why are you happy that I saw you? I thought you would want some privacy."

"Oh no, couples do that all the time. It's called PDA, that's short for public displays of affection. Master Cleru is too shy to do that, but I'm glad that we finally did and you're the very first to witness us kissing." Sugar is a bit unusual, she's innocent and mischievous all at once, like the perfect mixture of cute and attractive, it's too bad I'm not like that at all.

"Well I'm happy you're not mad at me," I smiled. Then I remembered my luggage. "Um... I left my stuff on the ship."

"No problem, Master Cleru is very much a gentleman; he'll help you with your things. You are a fellow Craftknight after all," Sugar is a very kind being, I concluded.

We looked up at the edge of the boat; still a bit embarrassed Cleru was there, listening to our conversation. "I'll get your luggage," he bolted below deck.

"How do you know I'm a Craftknight?" I'm honestly not the best, but I'm not the worse either. I'm just an average Craftknight with no hopes of being a Craftlord but also not bad enough to be unable to join a guild... and the answer to my own question appears.

"You mentioned the Silver Guild," Sugar replied, of course, I forgot I even said it, since I was in such a hurry to get out of there.

Cleru arrives with my luggage, just two big suitcases; I don't own a lot, those are all my possessions right there. "I'll help you carry this back to the guild."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask for that. Thank you for getting my luggage safely off the boat though, I probably would have accidentally dropped them and everything would get ruined." I take the suitcases and start to walk away. "Thank you both for your help, thank you very much! I'll leave you two alone now; we'll probably meet again some time at the guild, bye!"

I heard Cleru say a shy goodbye, he was probably still a bit uneasy being caught with his girlfriend like that. Sugar was quite cheerful.

I ran through the park and once again stumbled upon another loving scene. A young woman who looked a lot like Cleru, save for the difference in gender of course, was kissing with a handsome blond young man. My heart nearly stopped there and then, how could I be so clumsy as to stumble upon two couples in one night? I really do have a talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Chapter 2: Varil and Pratty

Other than the young woman looking similar to Cleru, I don't know her, but I know for a fact that's she's not Clarie. I dislike Clarie; she shows too much skin and pretends to be all innocent. Thinking back on it, Sugar might have been showing a bit of skin herself but there was something in her expression that made her look sincere, unlike Clarie she wasn't just pretending to be innocent. Sugar really is the perfect blend of innocence and mischief and I wonder if I, and any other woman should be jealous of her, yet I'm not jealous, somehow I admire her because she seems so open.

I recognize the young man; he's Varil, the son of the Gold Guild's master. He often went to Rugista to run errands for the Gold Guild, though I think he offered to do the deliveries just so he could take a break from the busy life of Wystern. I used to live at Rugista, Clarie was always flirting with Varil but he never returned the advances and I'm glad he didn't. I'll admit I liked him, but I would have lost all the respect I have for him if he had corresponded Clarie's flirting. I feel a pang of jealousy rising in my chest, but then I think that this girl, whoever she may be, must have earned this somehow, because Varil is not easy to win over.

"Um... hi," I wake up from my daze and notice that the girl is looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I'm not sure if Varil knows who I am or if he is simply asking the random girl why she was spying on him, which I wasn't really.

"I just arrived... I.. um... guild..." I will my voice to work but it's simply not working.

"Oh, you're looking for the guild?" I'm pretty sure that Pratty was about to ask which one, but Varil spoke first.

"Second level, that way," and before I even thought about where he was pointing me towards, I was gone, too embarrassed to question his directions.

I must admit that my sense of direction really isn't all that great. I ran around in circles in the central tower before ending up running around in circles in middle Wystern. Finally, I found a building that looked official and stumbled upon Varil and his date yet again.

I must have wasted too much time being lost and by the time I returned, the girl with silver hair was walking Varil home. I arrived just on time to hear him complain "shouldn't I walk you home?"

"You walked me home yesterday, it's my turn today!" She seems tough but cheerful, tomboyish but charming in her own way, which makes her cool and I can't find it in me to hate her. It was so easy to glare at Clarie with everything I had, but not at this girl.

Once again, I am too spaced out to realize that I have been spotted. "Are you stalking me?" Varil doesn't sound happy.

I shake my head, cheeks ablaze. "I got lost."

The silver haired girl laughs, "I think she's telling the truth Varil, she is new around here. Master Bron never gives good directions so I know what it's like to get lost in a new place."

"Yes, that's right!" I nod assuming that since she mentioned Master Bron, she knows exactly why I'm here.

"Alright, go in then," Varil steps aside.

I mutter an apology and rush into the building. At the time I didn't know that it was all a misunderstanding and that because I assumed too much, and didn't ask enough, I was in the wrong place. I was supposed to be at the Silver Guild but I was at the Gold Guild. The fact that this was apparently Varil's home should have been my first clue, but I was too embarrassed and in a hurry to stop invading their privacy to give anything too much thought.

I wondered around the Gold Guild, without realizing at the time that it was the Gold Guild, until I saw a man and spoke to him, I introduced myself and explained I was looking for my room. He looked confused so I asked about Master Bron and his expression hardened. "Bron is with the Silver Guild." Obviously this man did not like Bron. "This is the Gold Guild," he clarified.

"I um... sorry!" As I rushed out with my luggage in tow I nearly ran into Varil.

"Watch where you're going! Oh it's you again..." I'm sure I must be getting on his last nerve by now and I can't really blame him. I interrupted his date twice and I nearly ran into him. I really am an expert in being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You're mean, giving me wrong directions as if I'm not lost enough as it is," I'm not sure why I said that. Maybe deep down I had a small amount of resentment because I had and maybe still have a crush on him. But I hardly ever spoke to him, I always knew he was impossible to reach, and maybe because I firmly believed he would never like me, my chances were reduced to zero.

Without giving Varil a chance to reply I ran out of the Gold Guild as fast as the luggage I was carrying allowed me to move. I've never been particularly fast, but he didn't try to stop me anyway. Though I didn't look at him as I ran out, my guess is that he must have been looking at me as if I were crazy. I should point out that I was still soaking wet from when I fell in the ocean.

After wondering around hauling my suitcases around while searching for the Silver Guild and failing miserably to find it with my very poor sense of direction, I was at the Central Tower trying to find someone to tell me which way to go. That's when I peeked into a fancy room and saw a man eating curry. 

Chapter 3: Sakuro

"Excuse me..." What a strange place to be eating curry. But this man is certainly handsome. "I'm looking for the Silver Guild..."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to scold me for eating curry here," he has a sense of humor. This man is one of those people I feel as if I've known for a long time even if I haven't. He's pretty calm and easy to read, or at least he appears to be that way.

"No, I didn't know you weren't supposed to..." I smile for the first time in what feels like forever and then I sneeze. I know this feeling in my throat, nose and chest signifies the start of a cold. It's no wonder really, since I've been walking around wearing wet clothes.

"Sounds like you've caught a cold. Are wet clothes stylish where you come from?" He jokes.

"Not really," I sniffle, my nose is starting to get annoying and my eyes are a bit watery.

"You should go home soon. Just go out the first floor and you'll find the Silver Guild if you turn left, it's not far," he gives me directions, which I am thankful for.

"Thanks!" I leave as soon as I have the needed information, without even inquiring about his name. I had no idea who he really was and knew nothing of his rank at that time.

I finally made it to the Silver Guild and was lucky enough to find that Bron was still awake. "Master Bron..."

"Took you long enough to get here!" He's back into his usual mood. "Your workshop is upstairs, I expect you to work day and night. Work really hard, don't make me regret bringing you along!" Bron shows me to my workshop where I shall be living, then leaves.

I used to live at Rugista Island. My mother and I never got along. My father in a way served as a barrier to lessen the tensions between us, but that barrier crumbled when he passed away. My mother is a bitter person who thinks only of herself and it's extremely frustrating that in the eyes of most other people she was the perfect mother. Just thinking about being forced into the role of a hypocritical weak little girl makes my blood boil. Eventually I left and escaped that sad excuse for a life. It's a new beginning for me.

When morning came I was full of energy, eager to start my wonderful new life. The first order of business was to help Bron with his tax papers. Well actually I wouldn't be working on the papers, just delivering them to someone who could do the job. I made sure to ask for directions before leaving, I think Bron got annoyed with all my questions, but my sense of direction is bad and I didn't want to get lost again.

To be honest I am not feeling well and I haven't had any food since lunch yesterday. That, mixed with my cold, is making me weak. As I headed to Sakuro's house in middle Wystern, I made sure to stay in the center of the path because if I fell into the water in my condition, I would surely drown. I was surprised that when I finally reached the house that was supposed to belong to Master Sakuro, the Craftlord of Sapphire, a familiar voice told me to come in when I knocked.

Then I saw him, it was curry man! He was the man who had given me directions, the same man who was eating curry at Central Tower. "Excuse me; I was looking for Master Sakuro's house."

"You've found it, what can I do for you?" I stared at him. I had spoken to a Craftlord and had no idea.

"I um..." I had to pause; I know I must have looked stupid just staring at him with my heart racing. Suddenly I didn't care that Varil had found someone. I've always hated my family circumstances that I felt prevented me from being myself, and thus having a successful friendship, very much less a relationship. I still hate that past, but I left it behind and with a new beginning comes a new crush. Yet, in the back of my mind, I knew it was impossible, but this time it didn't bother me because instead of not being able to try my best at all, I would simply try my best and fail. I know it sounds stupid, but after not being myself for so long, it feels so good to be free. "I have a delivery from Bron."

I delivered the papers to Sakuro, "this will take a while," he voiced.

"Okay, I'll tell Master Bron," and this time I actually remembered to give Bron his title of master Craftknight when I spoke, my last sentence was a slip off.

"Actually, I was hoping you would make a little delivery for me if you're not too busy." Sakuro retrieved an envelope from his desk drawer.

"Sure, no problem!" I agreed.

Sakuro gave me the envelope, "this report needs to be delivered to Master Ureksa."

I didn't know it at the time, but something had happened and Master Ureksa, the Craftlord of Jade, was being treated protectively by the other Craftlords. Master Sakuro was trying to help restore the normalcy and encourage Ureksa to participate more in the Craftlord business by including him in certain basic tasks and keeping him informed. "No problem, where can I find Master Ureksa?" I repeated the name to make sure I wouldn't forget.

"Most likely at the Central Tower, possibly on the third floor. They might not let you in, so it's fine to leave this letter with the guard." I nod at Sakuro's explanation, glad to be falling into the pace of my new life.

"No problem, I'll go deliver it right away!" For a long time I have been convinced that I am an expert in being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think I was even born in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, I have tried to fix that, and now it feels as if I'm finally making progress. 

Chapter 4: Ureksa

They say that fairies are so small that they can only feel one emotion at a time. I am not really a small girl. Within what's normal for a woman I lean more towards being tall. I'm not thin and I'm not fat, just average. Yet, I tend to focus on one mood and everything else revolves around it.

If I am in a good mood, because of a certain event, then my good mood remains even if everything else goes wrong because my first priority went right. But the opposite is also true, if one big thing in my life goes wrong, then no matter how many smaller good things happen, I'll remain in a rotten mood. That's the way it was for a long time, but now I'm so happy to have a new life, I don't feel like hiding anymore and I don't mind that I made a fool of myself several times already even if I've been here for less than twenty-four hours. Right now I'm in a good mood.

Despite my good mood I got a little lost, ending up in the vacant lots of upper Wystern. I blinked amazed at my own bad sense of direction and tried to find the right place. I spotted someone walking down the hall and thought to ask to whom I could give a letter meant to be delivered to Master Ureksa, or maybe that person was Ureksa. "Excuse me..."

"Yes?" The elegant woman replied.

"I'm looking for Master Ureksa, are you her?" And so I proceeded to insert my foot in my mouth yet again.

The woman laughed at a joke I did not understand. "No, my name is Kouren, Ureksa will be leaving soon, If you hurry to the port you can still catch up."

"Oh, thanks!" I ran off wondering what was so funny, but if Ureksa was leaving I didn't have time to ask.

I rushed towards the port getting lost yet again. But by some miracle, when I asked a random passer by if Ureksa had left I was told there was a delay due to problems with a sea inhabiting stray summon creature and Master Ureksa had not yet left.

I rushed over and caught the finale of a battle. A man with dark and light hair, who used a spear, had finished fighting the violent sea monster and the port was ready to function once again. I did not wish to bother the hero as I searched for Master Ureksa, whom I thought was a woman due to the name. Quite frankly, I never stopped to consider the possibility of the name Ureksa belonging to a man.

As I wondered around searching, with the envelope in my hands, I felt worse because of my cold. The dizziness rushed to my head as I passed by the man with the spear. I tried to say something, anything, but no words came.

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room with the scent of curry in the air and heard some voices.

"Are you really so desperate to make me play hero?" I didn't recognize the man who was speaking, but he sounded accusing.

"I didn't know she would faint. It's not like I purposely sent her to deliver that report so she would faint in your arms and everything would be set for you to rescue her," another man spoke calmly. I put two and two together and figured out who he was. The voice sounded familiar and the scent of curry was familiar too, plus there was the mention of delivering a report. That was Master Sakuro who just spoke.

"When you say it like that it sounds like you really planned it," the other man sounds annoyed and I wonder who he is. Maybe he's the one with the spear who was fighting that sea creature at the port. The man with the pretty hair... though I don't think I should say that to him, yet somehow I feel as if I already have.

"Honestly, do you think I would do that?" Sakuro asked. "I knew she had a cold, it was obvious, but I thought she had enough sense to know if she was well enough to walk around or not." Apparently I don't. "Let's go check on her."

The two men entered the room which I assume belongs to Sakuro. I was now sitting on the bed with a pathetic feeling sinking to my stomach and yet I remained optimistic. "Sorry for being troublesome." Suddenly, I'm feeling rather self conscious, because I'm not the beautiful girl who any man would dream to rescue. I'm not the kind who can have a hero, but now that I don't have to pretend to be someone whom I'm not, even if I don't have amazing beauty, I feel that I can earn the right to have a hero somehow; but I'm not ready yet, I need to improve first.

"Don't worry about it, I should have sent you home," Master Sakuro, with you, like with Varil, I am completely conscious that you're out of my reach, but the truth is, that's okay, it's alright, I don't really mind.

"It's okay, I don't mind making deliveries; it's really no trouble." I want to fit into Wystern, I want to stay here forever, and the realization comes that I can. I may not be the greatest Craftknight but I'm decent enough and even if I am at the rank of an apprentice for a long, long time, I'll make it.

"In any case, you should return home, Master Ureksa will see you there," Sakuro gave the man with nice hair an amused look. "You can talk about shampoo along the way."

That man was Ureksa, I came to the realization and suddenly Kouren's amusement made sense; she must have known 'she' was a 'he' all along. It proves that once again assumptions lead to mistakes and one cannot judge a person by their name. "No, it's fine, I can go back by myself, I'm feeling better now."

I wonder about the shampoo comment, I wonder if Master Sakuro was suggesting that my hair is messy and I need to wash it. I probably do need to wash it. Yet somehow, I don't think that's quite it, Sakuro wouldn't be direct like that. I wonder if when I was out of it, being taken from the port to Sakuro's house, I actually did tell Ureksa he had pretty hair... Wrong place, wrong time, wrong line. 

Chapter 5: Girls

When Master Ureksa walked me back to the Silver Guild at Master Sakuro's request, I was too sick to think too much, but I still thought... of Ureksa and of Sakuro. After I got better and continued my Craftknight work, I occupied my free time in various ways to improve myself. I also learned many things such as the fact that both Cleru and Pratty share the title of Craftlord of Iron. Those two are twins, an obvious fact just by looking at them. Cleru and Sugar are in love and engaged, according to her. Pratty and Varil had been dating for less time than Cleru and Sugar, but they're doing great, and after getting to know Pratty I found myself able to be happy for them.

Varil stopped looking at me strangely after my behavior settled into what he thought fell within the norm and he realized Pratty and I had become friends. Razzy and I get along pretty well, I'm content ignoring Ariel and Mariel and they ignore me in return, but Sanary and I don't really get along. The others can tolerate her mood swings but I'm not going to start spontaneously being nice because suddenly she's like a different person. I'm certain that girl is bipolar or has a split personality or something.

I honestly have to thank Sugar for playing make over with me. They say that if you feel good, you'll look good, but maybe it's the other way around. I'm still not gorgeous and no where close, but for once I don't have any big complaints about my appearance. I also need to thank Pratty for giving me advice in crafting. My skills are still not amazing but they have improved. Overall, things are going well.

Maybe I really was in the wrong place before, but at least I was close enough to the right place to get here. It's been a month and the memories of the past have willingly faded. I had nothing worth remembering before last month anyway; and here we are, remembering old times.

"So your crush was on Master Sakuro all along?" Razzy asks curiously.

Today is just us four girls at my work shop on our day off. Razzy, Pratty and Sugar. Zantek is here too, a robot who is Pratty's guardian beast. I think he's adorable, I love machines. I can understand him based on the tone and frequency of his beeps. Certain things escape me but I mostly get the basic idea. Since he is Pratty's guardian beast she can understand him perfectly.

"It's purely platonic, Razzy." I clarify.

"Platonic?" Razzy looks confused and so does Sugar.

"What's that?" The pink haired guardian beast asks.

"It's when you have a crush on someone but you know it can never work out," I try to explain it as simply as I can.

"Why not?" Sugar asks.

I start to list the reasons, "he's a Craftlord and he's handsome and cool." Both Razzy and Sugar blink. I'm sure they're wondering why those are obstacles if they're all good things. "What I mean is we're too different. He would like someone prettier and more talented than me." They immediately protest saying that I am pretty and talented, but that's what any good friend would say.

"Don't give up!" Sugar declares.

"Go tell him how you feel!" Razzy cheers.

I shake my head and look at Pratty for support but she only shrugs indicating it's practically impossible to argue with those two. "I'm quite happy keeping the crush platonic." It's true, honestly.

"But..." Sugar doesn't quite get it. "Why?"

"I would have to try too hard to be at Sakuro's level and I don't want to do that. I will just be me, not the over-achieving version of me. That would be exhausting, if I actually made it." I paused and gave my own words some thought. "I guess I only like Sakuro in a platonic way, I suppose I just don't like him in any other way so I don't want the crush to be anything more than platonic."

I think that Pratty was the only one in the room other than me who understood that. She decided to aid me in a way, and sink me in another. "At first everyone thought you were in love with Ureksa."

"Why is that?" Master Ureksa has an interesting atmosphere. I feel that he could be another platonic crush of mine, but even more platonic than Sakuro. Master Sakuro is the kind of person that's so easy to get along with and Master Ureksa is a little more distant, though I can't blame him after I heard his full story from Pratty.

"Because everyone saw him carrying you to Sakuro's house," Pratty replied.

"Ureksa thought that Sakuro sent me to him knowing that I would faint from my bad cold and then he could play hero to help clear his name of self inflicted guilt. I heard that later he even blamed Sakuro for that summon creature that attacked the port, even if it was only a random coincidence. Anyway, he was sort of stuck with me at the time and we haven't spoken much since then," though I won't deny I think he's way cool with that spear and his guardian beast is absolutely adorable. But when he's not training or defending Wystern from the increasing stray summon beast attacks, I hardly pay attention to him. Ironically it's in those moments when he's being heroic that he's most unreachable.

I wasn't able to get the Master of Jade off my mind after that. I guess I never noticed that I do like him, and thus another platonic crush was formed. Because that's all that it could be, a platonic crush and nothing more, I know that, I accept it, it's alright.

I feel so fickle having two platonic crushes, but they are platonic so I can have as many as I want, right? I keep telling myself that. It will be fine as long as neither crush becomes real; and I know it wouldn't work out, so I won't let them become real. 

Chapter 6: Valentine

It's Valentine's Day and happy couples are all around. The Silver Guild is looking a bit empty with everyone going about their way. The only ones here are Zantek, who was giving Pratty some time alone with Varil, Razzy who doesn't have a date, Bron who has not yet expressed his feelings for Amariss, and myself, the girl who is only capable of having platonic crushes.

I just finished making a drill so I went to show Master Bron my progress. "Good, good, very good, are you busy right now? Think you can run some errands for me?"

"I'm not really busy. What do you need?" I don't have a boyfriend, thus I have no one to celebrate Valentine's Day with, so I might as well score some extra points with my Craftknight trainer by helping out. I do owe him a lot for letting me join the Silver Guild and live here.

"Cleru and Pratty both disappeared today..." Bron doesn't really sound surprised. No one really knows were the Iron Craftlord twins have run off to, but everyone knows that Cleru is with Sugar and Pratty is with Varil. "...so I can't ask them about this. I want you to go and... Well... just out of courtesy, so that she doesn't turn out to be allergic or something... it's a gift from the guild I mean..."

When Master Bron's character changes dramatically and he starts to ramble, everyone knows that it's something about Amariss. "Do you want me to find out what Amariss likes? Flowers and candy maybe?"

Master Bron nods. "It's from the guild..." he insists, though I know there's no reason for a guild to be sending out gifts on Valentine's Day.

"Right, I'll figure that out," and because I really want Master Bron's good mood to last, it will be good for everyone at the Silver Guild, I'll try to help him get a date with Amariss while I'm at it. It's been years since her husband passed away, and I think she's ready to see another man. Master Bron is no Shintetsu, whom I heard was quite amazing and handsome. Bron is tough and rugged, but he has his good points.

As I walk to Amariss' house, I see Kenon pacing around outside. He calls out to me and I notice that he's holding a bouquet of sunflowers. I know the flowers are not for me, though Kenon and I get along well we're not close. If they were for me I wouldn't know how to react, and thus it comes to my attention that if any man told me he likes me I wouldn't know what to do.

Though I am a hard worker in a sense, I don't like competitions, I like to settle into my comfort zone and steadily produce. I keep up a certain pace and thus some may say I work hard, but honestly I'm not trying to break any records. I can't possibly handle trying super hard to win a man's heart, because then I would have to keep up that pace to keep his heart, and it would be exhausting.

But then, someone who's so easy to win over, would he be worth it if I get him to like me without even trying? Does such a man exist? I don't think so, because I'm not special enough for any man to say he's been searching for a girl just like me, and being myself is enough. I do feel a whole lot better being myself and I feel that I can have friends. I'm good enough for friendship now that I'm more or less satisfied with myself. I'm good enough to date once maybe? but love? Is there even such a thing?

I'm lost in my musings and only half listening to Kenon as he confesses that he has a crush on Razzy. It's Romeo and Juliet all over again. He's from the Gold Guild, she's from the Silver Guild, and the guilds don't get along. Plus Razzy's uncle Bron can be protective, especially now that Razzy has started to look more like a girl, she's still a tomboy, but she's starting to look more grown up.

"Have you told her how you feel?" I ask dumbly, of course he hasn't, that's his dilemma. "I mean you should tell her how you feel."

"Do you think she'll like me back?" Kenon asks me as if I knew a sure answer, which I don't.

"I think so," it's an honest answer, not a sure thing, but very likely. "If you want, you can wait until Bron goes out. He might be spending the day with Amariss today," if I can manage to make it happen.

Kenon was happy with the possibility and so I hurried to talk to Amariss. She listened to what I had to say and I encouraged her to go out with Bron. Apparently she saw him only as a dear friend, but I talked her into it and she slipped and told me her favorite kinds of sweet, almond white chocolates, and her favorite flowers, red roses.

After talking to Amariss I informed Bron about my findings and he gave me money to go buy the gifts, claiming it was from the guild, and because a girl might choose more accurately. Obviously he was just shy; it's kind of funny seeing him like this.

Accomplishing my mission was not hard; I bought the gifts and delivered them to Master Bron, who in turn insisted that I went along with him to present the Silver Guild's gift, only to ask me to leave after he started feeling more comfortable talking to Amariss.

During that time, Kenon declared his affection to Razzy. When I went back to my workshop I saw them and they both looked very happy. I think Razzy was a bit surprised but happy. They're cute together; there are cute couples all around Wystern.

I wondered what Master Sakuro was doing so I casually passed by his house, the scent of curry noticeable in the air. It smelled delicious. I peeked by the window and saw Kouren and Ureksa about to have lunch with Sakuro. I wondered if Kouren was dating one of them and I wasn't sure which I would rather it be. They were both my platonic crushes after all, but either way I guess it wouldn't matter, because for Kouren it could be real, but for me it's only platonic. 

Chapter 7: Sinking

I should be heartbroken, I really should. I found out that Ureksa was in Wystern because he was giving Rumari and Tyram some time alone. The three of them have once again become close, but naturally, Ureksa didn't want to play the third wheel. I feel a little sorry for Master Ureksa, tricked by Master Sakuro.

Sakuro has invited Ureksa over for a curry lunch. I suppose that he must have assumed Sakuro was single and bored, and since he didn't have a date he would hang out with anyone who was available. Ureksa agreed but alas, he ended up playing the third wheel anyway because Kouren was also coming over to spend the day with Sakuro.

I think Kouren used to be in love with Shintetsu. But either way, it looked like Sakuro had won her heart. I'm heartbroken, I really am, or maybe I'm not but I should be. My platonic crush has crumbled, and I rather liked thinking of Sakuro as the eternally single, impossible possibility. Because even if he is unreachable for me; I liked to dream, and my dreams are broken.

I suppose I still have that crush on Ureksa. Truthfully I'm not one hundred percent sure what made me get that platonic crush on Ureksa, I know what's to like in a general way, but specifically what is so attractive about him, that I cannot say. I suppose he is in a way mysterious.

A part of me is relieved that Kouren was with Sakuro and not Ureksa, and that's what puzzles me the most. I suppose platonic crushes might be just as confusing as real ones, if not more. Either way it doesn't matter because it isn't real.

Time goes by and life continues. It's been several months since I came to Wystern and I've never regretted it. For some reason, even if I still believe Master Sakuro to be the nicest and most handsome man I've ever met, I haven't been able to stop thinking of Master Ureksa and I can't help it but to work extra hard so that I can earn some free time and casually pass by him now and then. I'm so silly really, we don't talk and I can only pass by some many times without looking suspicious. I always offer to make deliveries and actually take advantage of my bad sense of direction using his location as a point of reference. I have gotten to know Wystern a lot better so I don't wander around in circles as much as I used to, but I still get lost every now and then.

Today Master Bron unwisely asked me to take out his boat, which I scratched against the docks when I left, yet miraculously I didn't sink it along the way to Vance.

Upon arriving at Vance I crashed the boat against the docks and it sank, but not too far since the waters in that area were not too deep. Still it's much deeper than it should be and the workshop below deck is now under water. So I sat at the docks crying like a helpless idiot, which I am. I didn't want to sail the stupid ship to begin with and now I messed up so badly.

"Are you alright?" A woman with a kind gentle voice asks. I recognize her as Rumari, though I've only seen her a few times visiting Wystern I know she's Master Ureksa's sister, and the original Craftlord of Jade.

"I sunk Master Bron's boat..." I answer between sobs.

"Well at least you're safe..." she tries to console me.

"But the boat isn't, how can I fix it? I really don't care if I were injured. Injuries will fix themselves in time but boats won't." I think I must have upset her but I didn't mean to.

"What are you saying? Your life is more important than a boat!" Rumari half scolds and half consoles me.

I nod slowly unsure. "I'll fix this somehow... I will... I'll get a loan and pay for the repairs, no one in Wystern needs to know. I'll pay it all back in installments and no one will even notice." I wish that was possible, but I don't know of anyone who would lend me the money to pull the ship out, save as much as possible and fix it, since it would be far for expensive too start anew. "I just have to figure out where to get the loan..."

"I can help you with that," Rumari offered.

"Really? That would be great." I'm still disappointed over the sunken ship, sad, angry and frustrated all at once, but most of all I can't wait until it's all fixed, done and over with, then I'll once again have peace of mind.

I followed Rumari thinking that she was leading me to some sort of bank, or towards someone who was in the loan business. But instead we ended up in her house; she took an envelope from a drawer and handed it to me. "Take your time paying for it; you don't need to rush it too much."

I stare at the envelope with wide eyes, "but... this is... are you?"

"In the bank business?" Rumari finished for me. "No, I'm not, but I've heard about you from Pratty and Cleru. They said you're trustworthy and a good person so I would like to help."

I am speechless simply staring at my savior. I try to push the words out, "I can't... do you need this for something? I mean you were saving it for something right?"

Rumari only laughs and I know she doesn't want to tell me what she was going to do with the money; and the feeling I have that I shouldn't take it increases. I really don't want to ruin whatever she was planning to buy; I have a feeling that it's something important. "Don't worry about it."

The truth is that even if I feel terribly guilty, I need this. "Thank you so much! I'll pay you back with interest as soon as possible, I'll bring the first payment really soon!"

Rumari shakes her head, "I don't want any interest and make sure you don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Words cannot describe her kindness. 

Chapter 8: Debt

Master Bron found out what happened to his boat, but since I fixed it he forgave me. I've been working extra hard to pay Rumari back. I heard the money she lent me was for her wedding and honey moon expenses and I feel terrible taking it. I'll work hard and pay her back as fast as humanly possible, for a human of my less than great skill.

In an attempt to find a quick yet legal money maker, I tried combining different weapons. Master Bron saw my poorly drawn sketch of an axe-sword, with the handle of an axe and two sword blades were the axe blades would have been. He told me not to get strange ideas because "even skilled people would hurt themselves if they try to wield something like that," which I'm sure meant that someone of my level could get herself killed with it.

I scrapped the idea of an axe-sword, but I didn't give up on the combinations. Instead I put together a spear and a drill and dumbly laughed at my own messy sketch as if I was subconsciously catching some kind of hidden Irony. The pencil drawing with its crooked lines would make an artist cry.

Then I realized what the hidden Irony was and I laughed again, this time at myself. Rumari's brother, Ureksa of Jade, used spears, as did Rumari. I, a Craftknight lacking skill, used drills, because I can make some pretty decent engines even if I'm terrible at shaping metal with a hammer.

The art of forging still escapes me and my skill is still on apprentice level even if by now I should be an expert after all this time, but I guess I reached my limit. Instead I focus on the drills, on the engines to be specific.

Even if I knew it was a waste of materials, on a whim, I crafted the strange cross between drill and spear, the long handle of a spear, very poorly crafted and bent, crowned with a triangular spiral of messy metal that hid a good engine within.

I was so focused on my little deformed monster of a weapon that I didn't notice Master Ureksa of all people peeking over my shoulder, and I completely froze when I finally did. "You've been writing to Rumari, right?"

I nod and push a reply out my throat, "yes." I try to think of Sakuro, a platonic ex-crush to distract me from a current platonic crush.

"I'm glad you wrote to her about waiting," I honestly had no idea what Master Ureksa was talking about at the time, and it would not be until much later when I came to the realization that he was talking about Rumari's wedding to Master Tyram.

Rumari must have thought it would upset her brother if she said she lend away her wedding money and that's why she couldn't get married, so instead she was pretending to give the wedding some more thought and wait a little longer. I'm not sure if Tyram knew or not, but the thought of causing trouble for Rumari who had showed me such kindness bothered me greatly.

Truth be told, I don't care about strangers. Unlike a hero, I can see disaster and walk by nonchalantly, even if I actually had the skills to do something. I like helping my friends, the people with whom I know I can count should I ever need anything, but I do not like helping those who can't help themselves. I'm a selfish girl, but I'm generous and helpful in the eyes of my friends, the people whom I dim as reliable and able to help me if I'm ever in a jam. Even if I never ask for their help, knowing that I can, makes me feel that the favor wasn't wasted.

Rumari is different; she is truly kind without exception. Razzy isn't as picky as I am making friends, and Kenon is very honorable. Cleru and Pratty, the twin Craftlords of Iron are the basic living definition of heroes; they care about others asking for nothing in return and cannot overlook other people's needs. Varil... well he's a bit prideful but a good guy.

Here I am pathetically wallowing in self pity about how I'm not the nicest person in the world, and how I always have some kind of secondary interest in mind, even when I hope I never find myself in the necessity to collect; and I'm not really listening to Ureksa. I only caught the basic idea of the conversation, something along the lines of Rumari enjoying getting letters from me even if my grammar and spelling are terrible.

I think Rumari is amused figuring out what I'm trying to say and entertained when she finally does. Though my life is mostly dull, I like to retell the rare fun moments and I thought sending only the envelope with the money would be a little rude to someone to whom I owe such gratitude, so I wrapped it with a letter. My guess is that Ureksa has only seen the letters and not the money.

Everyone knows that the three of them, Ureksa, Rumari and Tyram, promised to always be together, but I think Ureksa is feeling too much like the third wheel and might be worried about being left out if Rumari and Tyram get married. I'm so lost in thought, my heart beating wildly and my head in the clouds filled with delusions that I know are delusions, that I'm not even sure for how long Ureksa has been quiet and I've been doing nothing to break the awkward silence.

"Um... I like writing to Rumari... she has interesting stories to tell..." I manage to choke out a few words in the stupidest tone of all, and I wonder why Master Ureksa is still standing there instead of just ignoring the silly girl who can't find her voice and leaving.

He merely nods to acknowledge my words as he is curiously examining the cross between drill and spear I was working on, and I wonder if he's horrified by the marred weapon. "That's never worked before," he picks up the spear-drill and tests its weight, it is relatively light, a whole lot lighter than his spear I'm sure, and I know the durability is quite low. Suddenly, I feel like an idiot for wasting materials on that spear-drill, and even more like an idiot for letting Ureksa see it.

I know of no other place besides my workshop where I could have forged this hybrid weapon that I shouldn't have forged at all, but I certainly did it at the wrong time. Wrong time, wrong weapon... 

Chapter 9: Weapons

Ureksa runs his fingers up and down the spear part of the spear-drill. I blush in embarrassment of the lack of smoothness in the material. The spear handle as well as the outer cover of the drill are covered in uneven waves and bumps. He examines the drill part, the spiral had been sharpened with little spikes but they are a bit fragile since I assembled them as separate parts and didn't craft them directly into the drill piece, I don't have enough skill to forge it all at once.

"These will fall off, they're very detailed and sharp but they'll fall off. If you get a durable material and forge the entire drill piece with the spikes and thorns together they might last a little longer." I nod and from the corner of my eyes I look at the little pile of half melted Iron that was my failed attempt to do as he said. "The spear handle is too thin to house the rest of the drill engine, it should be solid but since it's shallow it would break easily and it can't even support the weight of the drill." Ureksa checks the drill part taking note of the part of the engine that extends from the drill to the spear handle. "The engine will be easily damaged; the drill and spear had to be made shallow to house the engine since the spear replaced the drill machine part that would have hosted the engine otherwise."

I continue to nod and feel completely ridiculous. With my experience I should know better, but I guess I'm a slow learner when it comes to forging, even if I am a fast learner when it comes to assembling and fixing engines. But I guess it doesn't make up for what I lack.

Master Ureksa is looking at the engine itself now, his expression shifting from disappointment to surprise. He activates the drill and watches it spin shaking in its handle. Obviously it's not too stable, this waste of material that shouldn't even be called a weapon is clearly about to fall apart. Yet Ureksa continues to watch the drill spin. "The engine is pretty good."

Words cannot describe the relief I feel hearing that at least one piece of my experiment is actually good. I almost say thanks for the compliment, yet I feel that I would sound arrogant if I did because honestly, the spear-drill is more bad then good.

"But it's too delicate..." I should have known there would be something wrong with the engine too. "The design is very detailed, it spins very fast but the parts are so small and thin they would break."

Durability has always been my weak point. While I contemplate the floor and wish to disappear, Ureksa starts laughing and I can't help it but to pout and snatch the spear-drill away. I set it in a corner and start looking over some materials trying to decide on something to make that's quick and easy while I wait for Ureksa to leave. I'm not even going to dignify him by throwing him out.

"I just remembered something," I'm currently ignoring him. "You can't take a little criticism on your weapon?"

I turn around, pace firm, glare piercing. "I know it's bad, but it's my experiment, my research, I didn't make it for your amusement."

Ureksa shakes his head, "I wasn't laughing at your... research."

"At what then? You were looking at it. Just wait till I discover something great." I really don't think that's going to happen but I can't back down now.

"Milkshakes," his answer comes as a surprise and I wonder how are weapons related to milkshakes. "My sister used to make them; she would mix in milk, ice-cream and a little syrup. When I had just started making weapons, the first drill I forged was something I made because the machine Rumari used to make the milkshakes was broken. I put the ingredients in a glass container and tried to mix them with the drill."

My mood lightens a bit with the story. "I can imagine you made a mess."

"Yes, and I got hurt making it. The glass pitcher shattered and sent little pieces of glass flying everywhere. It was a hot summer afternoon and even if Rumari had told me a thousand times it was best to wear long sleeves when forging, and to never even enter the workshop without shoes, I didn't listen. When I tried to clean the mess before Rumari saw it I ended up stepping on some pieces of glass and let's just say it hurt to walk for the next few days," we both laugh this time and a bit of the awkwardness is lifted with Ureksa's story. I heard that they didn't always live in Vance; it must be true since I can't imagine it being hot in the snowy town.

I think Ureksa must have a lot of memories like this with Rumari. Somehow I get the impression that he spent most of his time with her when he was little. I'm not sure if their parents were either busy or not there for whatever reason, but I know Ureksa is very close to his sister. I dare not pry into his past even if I am very curious. "It must be fun, making milkshakes with your sister."

"It's not something you've done?" It is what my tone hints and thus Ureksa asked about it.

"Not really, I didn't have any siblings and had no friends when I was little. I don't have happy memories before coming to Wystern, nothing worth remembering really, just an ordinary life playing a role I didn't choose." The bitterness is evident in my voice, I hate having wasted a good portion of my life stuck in Rugista with a so called family that did not care for my happiness, and in return I didn't care for them. But I have buried those memories to the point where I know it happened but remembering it is a blur, which is fine really, some things are not worth remembering. "I have an idea; I'll make milkshakes and share them with my friends. It's something I shouldn't miss out on, right?"

I feel an immense satisfaction in having accomplished making Master Ureksa smile, "right!" Then I start to wonder if he came here simply to thank me for writing to Rumari or if there's something else. 

Chapter 10: Heartbreak

I conclude, with little need for too much thought, that there must be some alternate reason for Master Ureksa to be here. Obviously he's not here to see me; he must have stopped when he was passing by for some other reason. "Is there going to be a Craftlord meeting soon?"

"Not really..." Master Ureksa pauses, realizing the reason behind my question. He's about to explain but before he can, footsteps are heard. Those footsteps are not as light as Pratty's or as rushed as Cleru's. They're not sounding at a hyper random rhythm like Razzy's foot steps and it sounds like one set of feet instead of two pairs so it's not Ariel and Mariel. The pace is steady and confident, like the footsteps of a Craftlord. "Could you go see who that is and give me a signal?" Ureksa lowers his voice to a whisper for this request.

I nod accepting my mission, "sure," and casually walk out of the work shop. I find myself facing the Master Craftlord of Sapphire, Sakuro. "Master Sakuro, what brings you here?" My voice is loud disguised as cheerful. I want to make sure Master Ureksa hears me without sounding obvious.

"I'm searching for someone," Sakuro admits with a smile that tells me he has a pretty good idea where that person could be. "Has Master Ureksa been here?"

"I haven't seen him," I feel bad lying to a Craftlord, and such a handsome friendly talented one, but I did agree to help Master Ureksa, even if I'm very curious as to why he doesn't want to be found.

"Oh, well that's too bad, but I have been searching for a while so maybe I'll take a break." I know that Master Sakuro is about to come up with an excuse to go into my work shop, which is also my room and home. "Why don't you show me some of your latest works?"

"I haven't improved that much yet," I shift uncomfortably. I really want to accept. I know Master Sakuro is with Kouren and my platonic crush should be gone, but I think it's starting to surface again. I know that Master Sakuro will give me constructive criticism too, though he might be less direct then Master Ureksa. It's not like I expect him to think my work is perfect, I know it's far from it, but I want to show him. I have made little progress but I have made progress, even if it is a little.

"I'm sure you have. A Craftknight shouldn't be shy about showing her weapons." I know that Sakuro will not leave until he checks my work shop, and every excuse I give him will make him more suspicious.

"I was about to go out, actually... For curry!" Curry is Master Sakuro's addiction, he absolutely loves it.

Sakuro's expression changes, I know he wants the curry but he is not going to forget his mission of finding Master Ureksa, even if I'm not sure why he wants to find him. "Curry sounds great, but you wouldn't leave a guest like this, would you? A friend came all this way to see your weapons and you're throwing him out for curry?"

I am amused by Master Sakuro's dramatic tone, but I also caught a discrepancy in his speech. "I thought you were looking for someone..."

"Yes, that too..." Master Sakuro looks amazing with that hand in the cookie jar expression.

I find myself staring at him, even if I shouldn't. He starts to walk past me and I can't stop him. I freeze for a moment and when I finally react I grab his wrist. "It's a mess in there, you can't go in!" I look into his eyes for a split second in time; they are a deep endless blue like the gem of his Craftlord master title. Then I realize what I'm doing and let him go.

"I don't mind," Sakuro smiles in such a carefree way, thinking nothing of my mistaken action. But my heart is still pounding and I'm starting to wish I could have what I can't. A rush of frustration washes over me and I feel the entrapment I have not felt since I came to Wystern.

Master Sakuro enters my room, he's saying something about how it's really not that bad, only a little unorganized. But I'm not truly listening, I'm just watching him walk around my room, thinking of how things would be if he were my boyfriend coming to visit, or my fiance, or my husband helping me pack to move to his place, and I know these thoughts are wrong.

I never tried to pursue a relationship with Master Sakuro or anyone. All my crushes are platonic because I always end up liking someone unreachable. As strange as it sounds, I wish that Master Ureksa would console me, but I know that's not happening, and I honestly don't want to tell anyone about Sakuro and my broken heart.

Wait, that's right, Master Ureksa, he is right there and I didn't even notice for a moment. I give him an apologetic look and move my lips to word 'sorry', though no sound comes out.

"Well then, I'm not going to intrude with you two." I haven't really been listening to Master Sakuro as he looked at my strange spear drill creation, and only caught the end of his speech. "All six of us should go have curry together some time." To be honest, I have no idea what Master Sakuro means by all six of us.

Master Ureksa has not said anything but he mutters something under his breath about not needing anyone to entertain him. Then I reach a conclusion, this is all about Rumari and Tyram's wedding. Sakuro is offering his friendship to help Ureksa who might have gained a bigger protective brother complex all of a sudden, or maybe he feels that his sister is being stolen, or perhaps if what I heard about what he did is true he must feel uncomfortable facing Tyram. But Master Sakuro is trying too hard... the six must be Rumari, Tyram, Sakuro, Kouren, Ureksa and someone else, possibly a woman, but who?

I want them to leave, both of them. I don't think I can take two heartbreaks in one day and so close to each other. I'm so stupid, I never thought I had a chance, and I don't, so I shouldn't even be bothered, but I am. With the tension that has formed, even if this is my work shop where I can be any time, I can't help it but to feel as if I am in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

To be Continued

Disclaimer: I don't own Summon Night. Only Mira (narrator) and Alora are my original characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 11: Labyrinth

"I'm going to the labyrinth..." Master Ureksa announces, and without another word he leaves.

I watch him walk out as if I don't exist, I'm sure those words were spoken more to himself than anyone else. After Sakuro is gone as well, following a casual goodbye to me, I'm about to go back to work, but find that I can't focus, so instead I decide to go get some materials, I need more anyway.

I'm pretty sure Master Ureksa must have used the teleporter to go deeper into the labyrinth. I'm not skilled enough to go too far so I'll work my way down. I think I'll start with a work out in the eleventh basement level. I usually don't go much further, but that's enough to get materials, sell some, and get the materials found only deeper underground.

The teleporter is a true wonder, powered by modified summonite gems, the teleporter is activated by a hammer, retrieving the information of the labyrinth from the user's memories and taking a person only as far as they have gone before. To create a sort of check point, one has to hit the teleporter with a hammer and after that jolt, it can be used.

When I reappear on basement level eleven, I am surprised to see that Master Ureksa is there. "Master Ureksa?"

"I decided to walk all the way down; at least the exercise will be good." I understand, Master Ureksa is a great Craftlord, this labyrinth must be no challenge for him, but at least he can get some exercise going all the way to the bottom without using the teleporters.

"Master Ureksa, behind you!" A Jelly Slime is trying to sneak up on him. But the yellow stray summon departed without even realizing what hit it.

With one swift swing, or should I say poke, of his spear, the stray summon was gone. Not only is Master Ureksa very strong and skilled, but his weapons are amazing. The stray summons of level eleven are no match for him and I'm sure none of them are even in the deeper levels.

Now I feel silly for shouting out a warning as if there was actual danger involved. For someone like me it can be dangerous if I'm not alert, but for a master Craftlord, this is nothing. I once again feel as if I am at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"I need a challenge..." once again I'm not sure if Ureksa is speaking to me, or simply thinking aloud.

I reply anyway, "maybe a different weapon? I mean if you try traveling down the labyrinth with a weapon different from the one you're used to, then it will be more challenging, right?"

"Yes..." he eyes my drill, but I'm sure he won't ask to borrow it, or temporarily trade it, because true Craftknight and Craftlords only fight with they're own weapons. That's when he pulls something out of his coat. "This will do," he places his spear on his back and moves on.

I curiously follow, "I've never seen a drill like that before," I'm assuming it's a drill, but I can't be sure. It looks more like part of a food processor, something used to make milkshakes.

"It's not, I learned this technique from Sakuro, his idea of a friendly get together of Craftlords is making kitchen equipment with everyone. Sometimes I think he knows as many kitchen techniques as he does weapons, if not more." I'm happy to talk to Master Ureksa this way, but at the same time sad because I know I'm not anywhere near his level.

"Sounds like him," I can at least pretend for a moment that we're friends talking casually, but he's a Craftlord and I'm just a kid. I am not a child in age but I feel as if my skill is at the level of a child who just started forging.

Master Ureksa makes his way to the teleporter and vanishes. He says something before disappearing but I'm too lost in thought to catch it or reply. I wish I could watch him fighting strong stray summons with a kitchen appliance, but can't hold my own down there. I have not gotten far enough and I can only use the teleporter to go where I have been before.

I decide that I'm just not in the mood to be at the labyrinth and I head over to the teleporter. As I fade away to reappear on the first level, I see something strange. It's hard to describe but it's like a picture mirroring the background behind it, except it had a shape that's not flat as a picture would be. It's as if an item of a certain color has been placed in front of a wall of the same color. It's hard to see but it's there. I assume it's all an effect of the teleporter and dismiss it. That would later prove to be a mistake.

When I reappear on the first level I hear voices, a man and a woman, and I recognize them as belonging to Master Sakuro and Master Kouren who had just finished speaking. "It's been sudden and fast..."

"Are you still in love with him?" Sakuro's question is direct, but I'm not sure who he is talking about and my mind is flooded with possible answers, everyone from Ureksa to even Bron.

"I'm not," Kouren replied quickly without thinking too much of it. Suddenly I'm relieved because the chance of the man Sakuro asked about being Ureksa no longer matters if Kouren said no.

My heart pounds with anticipation, wondering if they're breaking up. I wouldn't mind if Sakuro is single for the rest of his life, I know I can't be with him, I'm just not good enough, but it would be great if my impossible dreams are never shattered. "Need some time off then, a little time to think about things? That's fine, I can understand. I have no intentions of rushing things."

I know it's wrong of me to wish for Sakuro to live a lonely life but if I can console him even a little, only as a friend, then I'm selfish enough to wish for it... it's only a wish after all.

The footsteps come closer and I rush out of the labyrinth. I'm pretty sure they saw me, or at least heard me. It's the story of my life; I'm always in the wrong place, at the wrong time. 

Chapter 12: Divergence

It's been a week since the day when Sakuro and Kouren started taking some time off. They seem to be interacting as friends quite normally. Things have slowed between Bron and Amariss as if they lingered on the line between friends and more than friends for a while before slowly drifting into the territory of friends. When it comes to Razzy and Kenon it's hard to say. Razzy loves flowers, she loves sneaking to the sunflower garden at Central Tower, she likes going out for candy with Kenon and sparring. They're not lovey dovey which is why it's hard to tell if that's simply how their relationship works or if they are only on friends level right now, getting to know each other better before upgrading the relationship.

It's pretty clear that Cleru and Sugar are in love. Sugar is very affectionate and has no problems showing it in public. Cleru is usually a bit embarrassed but he can be pretty passionate when he thinks no one is looking and doesn't realize that one girl with bad timing happens to be walking by. Varil and Pratty are still together too. It's easy to see that things are going well for them when they give each other those looks, when they walk together hand in hand and the way Varil never wastes an opportunity to put his arms around Pratty.

As for me, I'm single, no surprise there, but I'm not bitter. I'm living the life I always wanted so I'm happy. My thoughts occasionally wander towards Master Sakuro but I haven't said or done anything. More often my thoughts go towards Master Ureksa and I ask myself if that second platonic crush is growing out of proportion.

Time passes, the months fly by and a year is gone. I've been working hard and have managed to repay Rumari in full. She wouldn't take any extra cash so I sent her some gifts instead.

Sometimes, I think back to that strange thing I saw at the Labyrinth, that thing that looked like a perfectly clear glass figure moving. A figure of glass that was so pure that it was practically invisible, save for the barely perceivable effects of the light. Sometimes I wonder what it was and secretly wish it was more than just my imagination or the effect of the world fading and changing before my eyes as I was materialized somewhere else. Secretly, I crave for adventure.

Today is a special day in the crowded Central Tower. The Craftlords are hosting a weapon exhibit, witch of course hosts weapons they made themselves. There are also weapons made by master Craftknights who for various reasons may not hold the title of Craftlord but are at a high enough level to be Craftlords. That of course includes the original Craftlord of Jade, Rumari, who gave her title to her brother Ureksa when she became ill and did not wish to take it back when she was healed, and Bron who refused the title of Craftlord when it was offered to him years ago, or so I heard.

I attended the display, admiring the detail of the elegant but powerful weapons. They are durable and strong, yet they look like decorative pieces even if they're deadly. It makes me realize how behind I truly am in forging, but I haven't been doing that anymore, I've dedicated myself fully to engines, especially drill engines, that's what I'm good at.

Master Sakuro has been quite busy today, answering questions and gracefully accepting compliments. To summarize, he's surrounded by fan girls. I can say the same for Master Ureksa and somehow it just burns me up. I know I can't do anything about it, I would like to think that I'm closer to them than those girls, but when it comes down to it, I'm just another fan girl. Although I would prefer if they didn't find out, I don't want to be seen as just another fan, I wish for more, I wish for what I can't have.

Angry at the situation, I decide that it's best to leave. I've already taken a look around, I could examine the displayed weapons in more detail but I can't stand to listen to those stupid little giggles and from the corner of my eyes watch the mischievous smiles, and the looks that last longer than they should. So I leave; I leave and I go off to the labyrinth to blow off some steam.

I notice that the door is closed but that's fine because I have a key. That door was only recently installed and there was usually someone standing guard there. As I shut the door behind me I heard someone shout "hey!" but it's too late. I disappear in the teleporter by the time the door once again opens.

I realize that everyone who has a key to that door must currently be gathered at the exhibition. In fact, all the apprentice Craftknights were required to attend, and those who were not required to go were invited and the invitation was insisted upon. I realized that I'm probably the only one in the labyrinth right now, and I feel a cold chill run up and down my spine. But being alone has never bothered me; I find peace in being by myself. However, I have the feeling that I'm not alone, and that I'm not in the best company.

I shake my head and press on. I'm being silly, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm going too deep into the labyrinth. Strangely enough, there are hardly any stray summons in my path. I guess I should be thankful. I'm on basement level eleven; this should be easy enough for me. But as I walk south of the teleporter and turn a corner, I see pieces of wood smashed all over the place, a mountain of broken crates and barrels blocking the path.

My first thought was to wonder what in the world happened, and my second was to question the real reason behind the weapons display and the fact that every person who has a key to the Labyrinth was attending. The "hey" I heard when I entered the labyrinth echoes in my mind and I realize that not every person who has a key was at the display. I don't remember seeing anyone in a guard uniform... Suddenly I really feel as if I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time, and when I hear some groans and growls near by, followed by a high pitch sound that I do not recognize, I know it's time to get out of here. 

Chapter 13: Pride

There's a Sniperhead flying above the teleporter. That kind of stray summon can be commonly found on basement level twenty-six, so why is it on eleven? Either way, I'm pretty sure that what's behind me is far worse.

I rush towards the teleporter, waving my drill around at the Sniperhead; sadly I can't jump too high. I shield myself with my weapon and watch as something grabs the Sniperhead and it fires away desperately, a good amount of the shots reaching me. I didn't see what grabbed it, I saw a glass-like blur of something fierce blending perfectly with the background and I disappeared via the teleporter.

I reappeared on level one, composed myself as fast as I could, and walked over to the door, praying that I wasn't locked in because I just realized that I lost the key. I panicked thinking I was trapped, only to find the key sitting on the floor by my feet. Fortunately, the door responded to the key and the one who shouted before was not there. I wondered if he had gone in after me, taking a wrong guess as to which level I teleported to. But as I shut the door behind me, certain that if the guard is in there he has a key, after all the door was locked a moment ago, I feel as if it's over.

I'm not sure what that was but I feel safe now that I'm away from it. Ironically, the scare doesn't compare to the same event plus a witness. Far from feeling secure I would feel worse knowing that there was someone there to watch it happen and throw it in my face later, telling me how unprepared I am. I fear lectures far more than I fear stray summons, if that's what that thing was.

Once I made certain that no one saw my pathetic frightened expression, I walk with my head held high. Admittedly I'm a mess, but who's to say I didn't get these cuts fighting something big? Far from being worried, I feel adventurous.

I walk out of the forging room next to the labyrinth entrance, arriving at the main entrance to the first level of Central Tower, just as Sakuro is pretending to need a break and some fresh air, but I have a feeling that it's only an excuse to go check out the labyrinth. Surely the missing guards must be part of an investigation team that's already down there. "What happened to you?"

I quickly make up an excuse. "It's nothing, I just wanted a little training." If I tell him what I saw he might know what it is, and he might know that it's strong enough to tare me apart and thus I'll have to admit these injuries are from a less worthy foe because if they were from that invisible thing I would be dead instead of just injured. I know I'm not supposed to know what's going on, and I don't want any extra precautions to be taken to stop me from knowing. Because I like knowing and I can control myself, I wouldn't have gone to the labyrinth if I knew the real reason why I'm not supposed to. I would have enjoyed the exhibition and I wouldn't have taken this risk. Truthfully I don't care if my testimony is helpful, which I doubt it would be beyond hinting the location of the strange phenomenon which they would have easily figured out anyway, but either way, I want to keep my own tiny amount of glory and the feeling of being adventurous.

"I thought you were at the exhibition." I wonder if I really am catching a hint of disappointment in his voice or if I'm just imagining it. I wonder if that disappointment, if it's even there, is due to my leaving or to the possibility of someone knowing what she is not supposed to know. Secretly I wish for the first, but realistically speaking it's probably the latter.

"The weapons were great, very inspiring!" I sound sincere because I am sincere. "Just looking at them made me want to do some training," I'm not lying at all; I'm being completely honest even if I'm saying this mostly as an excuse.

'I'm glad you enjoyed them so much, but the labyrinth will always be there and who knows when the exhibition will come back, so you should enjoy it while you can." I nod unsure if I should assume Sakuro believes that I was left in this state by a regular summon creature of the lower labyrinth levels, or if he thinks it was something more.

"I will! I think I'll just go home and take a shower first, then I'll go back to the exhibition." I'm smiling as if this is nothing, as if it doesn't hurt when the rips in my clothes brush against the fresh cuts, as if I'm cool enough to train like this all the time and tough enough to bear with it.

"Sounds good," Master Sakuro smiles casually, his expression shifting to a serious one in a split second, "just stay out of the labyrinth," and he continues on his way making no effort to hide his destination, the labyrinth. I wonder if I'm just that easy to read, I didn't think I was, or if Master Sakuro is just really good at reading people.

I returned to the Silver Guild and glanced at my water scooter which is sitting in a corner feeling ignored. I used the teleporter to go to level eleven a while ago, and I always walk along the bridges instead of taking the shortcuts through the water when I want to go anywhere. I still don't know how to swim and I remember all the close calls I've had with that scooter, and the impending fear of coming close to losing a limb or two. If I never have to use that thing again I'll be happy. I'll just use the teleporter and stick to the levels that are not too flooded.

While the warm water washes over my body in the shower, I contemplate the necessity of knowing how to swim when living in a tower in the middle of the ocean. But my choice doesn't change; I'm not asking anyone for any lessons until I have the body of a model and the smoothest skin. Taking into consideration the extra scratches from today and the old scars from clumsy forging, it might be a while before any of that comes true. I laugh at myself for putting vanity before safety and for continuing to live here with no intentions of leaving; even knowing that water is always the wrong place for me regardless of the time. 

Chapter 14: Trust

It was useless to pretend I didn't know about the creature that hid in the labyrinth. Master Bron got the information out of me and sent me to have a talk with Master Sakuro. I did not argue and went.

I knocked on the door to Master Sakuro's house and he opened it. "Come in," he offered me a seat. "What brings you here?"

I sit at the table, watching Master Sakuro steer the contents of a pot in the adjacent kitchen. It's curry, I'm sure, the scent of Master Sakuro's curry is unmistakable. "Master Bron told me to talk to you about the labyrinth."

"There is nothing to worry about," Sakuro assured me. "But if you were sent to me then it's because you must already be aware of the situation, or part of it. Master Bron has told me that when you suspect something is going on you ask around. Those questions might get people thinking about the situation, even more so if you pass along what you have heard so far when searching for new information. Rumors might get started that way and people might come to the wrong conclusions; or the right conclusions..."

"I don't mean to gossip, I just want to know what's going on. If I hear something I don't claim it to be true. If I comment on it I clarify that it's something I heard and don't know if it's true or not," besides, I don't think the Craftlords are being fair telling only a select number of people about what's happening. It's true that the masses are stupid and panicky, but I am not. I want to be part of that group. "Besides, I don't know if I'm dealing with a secret if no one tells me. Until I figure out what's going on I won't know if it was supposed to be a secret or not."

"And by then it will be too late," that's exactly what I wanted Sakuro to say.

"Exactly, but if I'm told to keep a secret then I'm good at it," I'm proud of myself for being a little troublesome to him. It's not supposed to be something to be proud of but I am, because it means I'm smart enough not to be so easily tricked and he'll just have to accept that.

"I see..." Sakuro steers the pot some more, adding in some spices. I think I have him right where I want him, I think that I'm about to be included on the inside information, but my hopes soon fall. "Then I will ask you to keep anything you hear a secret."

"Anything? That's not very specific; if it's not a secret then I rather share." He's turning my own words against me, trying to keep me quiet without telling me anything in return.

"You know how it is, the less you know the safer you are..." This is a well known saying, in other words, ignorance is bliss, but not for me.

"I'm not a panicky idiot, nor do I enjoy ignorance," I'm starting to get annoyed.

Master Sakuro puts the finishing touches on the curry; the funniest part is when he starts blowing kisses at it. "You have to add love, it's an important ingredient," he explains, changing the subject for a moment. I nod, lost in his Sapphire eyes, he's charming, but I need to remember why I'm here. "Tell you what," he smiles that irresistible smile, "if you hear anything come to me and tell me all about it but don't spread it and don't search for more information since that might cause rumors to spread even if you're not trying to cause that."

I have a feeling I might not be coming very often. "Just because you're a Craftlord doesn't mean you're better than everyone else," watch as I insert my foot in my mouth yet again. "A lot of people are panicky idiots but some are actually smart. I'm not your messenger girl, Sakuro. Whatever I find out for myself is my business and you can't tell me not to socialize with people."

"You're going to gain a reputation for being a gossipy girl," Sakuro is getting annoyed, his expression becoming serious.

"I don't care, I rather be a gossipy girl than an ignorant fool," it is the truth.

"You're being childish and selfish!" The curry is done and Sakuro lets the pot cool for a few minutes.

"So are you," I glare; I'm not going to let anyone step all over me.

Sakuro sighs, "if you spread rumors-"

I cut him off, "I'm not spreading rumors I'm looking for the truth!"

He raises his voice signaling for me to listen, "if you spread rumors intentionally or not, it will cause trouble. You shouldn't put your own curiosity before Wystern."

"Why should I have any loyalty towards a nation that doesn't trust me? I cannot believe that those who do not trust me will protect me, so inevitably I'll try to be ready. I mean no harm; I just don't trust you because you don't trust me. I'm not stupid and I can't tolerate being treated as such." I'm not going to back down.

"Yet you're okay with it as long as you're in," Sakuro makes an important point, but not enough to shut me up.

"I understand that not everyone knows how to remain calm and I have no intensions of telling the wrong people," I argue.

And he turns it against me, "yes you're right, not everyone knows how to stay calm."

"I am calm when I know what I'm facing. I can't be calm surrounded by lies," I give him my deadliest glare. "I hate being used."

"Maybe you should leave Wystern..." I can't believe he suggested that.

"You can't kick me out," or maybe he can? "You know it's not fair and I would have full rights to come back even if it's just to walk around the public areas."

"And cause trouble? Do you know what you're saying? You're basically telling me that you don't care about Wystern, you just want to be a part of some game that's not even a game, this is serious business and you're talking about personal grudges and revenge?"

"When did I ever say that?" He read too far into my words, I did hint I would try to get back at him and he caught it, but the problem isn't that he caught it; the problem is that he turned it against me. "Wystern are its people not the Central Tower building and not a small group of elite Craftknights. Wystern may be the city of swords but a sword is not strength, or skill or fellowship," I throw out Wystern's famous saying, which Sakuro likes to quote. "There's more to things than just appearances, excuse me for valuing trust." I get up and head for the door fuming.

"Wait! This is serious, what do you intend to do?" He grabs my arm and I shake him off.

"Nothing, I'm not selfish enough to cause a panic over a personal grudge as you called it. I'll stop trying to figure things out. I'll live in blissful ignorance and I won't pass any information along to anyone. What I hear I will not speak of, just don't expect me to help when it all blows up, because the truth always comes out." I reach for the doorknob and unnecessarily add some very bitter tasting words, "you just lost my respect. But don't worry; I can still pretend you have it for the sake of the honest Craftlords of Iron." Then I leave, fuming all the way to the Silver Guild and I realize that maybe I was being too hard on Sakuro, he must be under a lot of stress after all. 

Chapter 15: Sakuro's Kitchen

I'm such an idiot. After I told off Sakuro I went straight to my room to cry on my pillow. I have a really big mouth sometimes and I know I was harsher than I needed to be. I wouldn't be surprised if I really am labeled as a traitor and kicked out.

There is a knock on my door and I immediately try to dry my tears. I take long deep breaths and try to calm down. I clear my throat and reply as well as I can, "just a minute." I sprint from my bed and search for a mirror. It's evident I've been crying so I run into the adjacent bathroom, which is uncomfortably small but serves its purpose. I splash some cool water on my face and cup my hands together to drink some in hopes of getting rid of the lump in my throat. I quickly dry off with a towel and run to answer the door.

I find it odd that Master Bron didn't simply come in, since he barges in all the time. He assumes that if I want privacy I'll use the lock, and if the door is not locked, there's no need to knock. Then I realize that the reason this was a bit unusual for Master Bron was because the one knocking wasn't Master Bron.

Master Sakuro stood at the door to my work shop and room holding a bowl of curry with a cheesy smile plastered on his face as if we never argued at all. I stared at him in shock, wishing to just disappear off the face of the planet, then I moved to close the door but he stopped it with his foot. "I had some extra curry, so I thought I should share some."

"Ah... Um... Ah..." I'm too surprised to say anything coherent right now.

"Oh is my curry really that good? You were rendered speechless just by its delicious scent!" Sakuro places the bowl in my hands and it takes everything I have to make sure it doesn't slip out of my grip. My arms and legs feel like jelly right now.

"I... Ah..." The words just refuse to come out, no matter how hard I try to push them out they refuse.

"You should eat up; it's obvious you're very impressed by the curry. Let's eat dessert together, okay? I'll be at my house," and without another word, Sakuro leaves.

I stand there for a moment frozen in shock and a few minutes later Master Bron walks by. "That smells good! Sakuro didn't bring me any curry, but I prefer Amariss' cooking anyway. Hey, if you're not gonna eat that then I will, don't just stand there holding the curry."

"Huh?" I look at the curry then at Master Bron, then back at the curry and back at Bron. "Of course I'm going to eat it." I go back into my work shop and set the bowl down on the table. I dig out my homemade spoon and dig in. The spoon is a crooked forged mess, but serves its purpose. Sakuro is really a great cook.

After eating the curry I washed the bowl and summoned all my courage to return to Sakuro's house. I took a deep breath, willed any possible left over tears to evaporate and knocked on the door.

As soon as my hand made contact with the door it was opened and there stood Sakuro with that same silly smile. "I'm glad you could make it, come in, have a seat."

I nod and follow him in, handing him the empty bowl, "thanks for the curry, it was really great."

"You're welcome, I'm glad to share the joys of curry," Sakuro really likes curry and has an amazing ability in the kitchen. He also has the amazing ability to easily overcome awkward moments or so it seems.

"Um... I..." I'm not sure how to phrase things. I came but I didn't take time to organize my thoughts.

"Right, right, you came because you were promised dessert." Sakuro placed a delicious looking chocolate cake on the table. "The lady down the street makes cakes and sells them. It's not a formal business, but the cake is delicious. We did a recipe trade and she gave me the cake recipe in exchange for my curry recipe. Do you know what the secret ingredient for curry is?"

I feel a little silly saying this, but I think this is what Master Sakuro expects me to answer. "Love?"

"No, not 'love?'" He mimics my unsure tone, "it's 'love'." This time he speaks in a voice that tells he's sure of it. Do you know what the secret ingredient for chocolate cake is?" He serves a generous piece of said cake and places the plate in front of me along with a fork.

"This is big..." honestly, it looks delicious and I don't mind having this much to myself, just not all at once.

"Oh don't give me that," Sakuro sounds like he's teasing me, "I don't like it when you girls diet. You have to be willing to try my cooking. You know what they say about the way to the heart being through the stomach."

"The way to a man's heart that is," I correct him.

"Exactly, so don't break my heart by refusing my cooking," I laugh when Sakuro says this, but I'm incredibly confused.

I know he's not dating Kouren right now, but he can't possibly be interested in me. I think he's just trying to apologize for our argument and I'm thankful he broke the ice, yet at the same time I'm mad at him for playing with my heart. I feel like laughing at the Irony that is the fact that he has provided me with a big piece of chocolate cake to eat away my sorrow. I take a bite and taste a little piece of heaven.

"You haven't answered me yet," Sakuro reminds me. "What's the secret ingredient for chocolate cake?" He starts on his cake while waiting for my answer.

I swallow savoring the bite and I'm tempted to take another before replying but I don't. "Love?"

"Not quite," Sakuro encourages me to guess again.

"Love!" I say with a more certain tone this time.

"That was better, but not exactly. Love is used for curry and many other foods, but chocolate needs an additional ingredient." I wonder what Sakuro is getting at. I wonder if he'll give me a strange analogy about the secret ingredient being friendship or trust or something like that. But his reply is unexpected. "Passion," and my face becomes red. Little did I know that my hopes would die a second later. 

Chapter 16: The Inspirational Speech of a Craftlord

"Pa-pass-ion?" I repeat while my mind is in a blissful daze. I'm spacing out imagining Sakuro explaining that my bravery telling him off had inspired him and made him fall in love with me. I know that's impossible but I'm enjoying my dream.

"No, not 'pa-pass-ion,' it's passion." How can he smile so casually while saying that? "Do you know what the most important ingredient to friendship is?"

I'm still in the clouds from his last statement and have little room to think as my mind is occupied with thoughts of Sakuro. I smile sheepishly wondering if Sakuro's lips will taste like curry because he eats so much of it, or like chocolate because that's the last thing he ate.

"Have you thought about it?" He tried to wake me from my daze, but I'm quite happy flying on cloud nine. I don't realize that he's not purposely being flirty; he's being friendly and joking around. He's not implying anything but I wish he was; it's all my wishful thinking. "Have you thought about the main ingredient for friendship?"

I continue to stare and smile like a complete idiot, but finally manage to push a single word out, "love," I blink and shake my head then change my answer, "trust."

"Right, though the love of friends is important, love cannot exist without trust, so the main ingredient of friendship is trust." Sakuro takes a deep breath and I know his speech will be extensive. "The people of Wystern trust us Craftlords to handle certain things and would rather focus on their own duties. That is why there wasn't an outrage when the events of several years ago were thrown into the public light. The events with Parista and the true purpose of the tournament, I'm sure you've heard about that, were eventually revealed. It was all made known and people where thankful it was handled and Wystern was saved."

Sakuro paused for a breath and continued, "I suppose that part of it is due to the love that the people of Wystern have for this city. They don't wish to leave so it's not like they would have demanded an evacuation plan should the situation been revealed earlier. Though many would be willing to help, they might have been throwing away their lives uselessly, or moving towards hasty actions before enough information was gathered. In the end they trusted us and were grateful to us, especially to the Craftlords of Iron Cleru and Pratty, the heroes whom the people determined both deserved equal credit."

Sakuro took another deep breath and delivered the last part of his speech, "The Craftlords of Iron have a similar way to see things in comparison to you, they are more open and try not to hide anything, even when people might say 'it's Craftlord business' they want to share what's going on. I believe they're right, but the fact still remains that unnecessary casualties need to be avoided, and that the many heroes in training of this city need to complete the training of life before they are ready to face the challenges of being a hero."

Master Sakuro gives me a moment to let it all sink in. "It's for their protection." I can understand now. I see how hard it is for Sakuro to make these choices, and how hard it must be for all the Craftlords. They don't want to hide things but they know that it would cause an unnecessary panic and bring danger if they didn't. Even the very people who were tricked understand they were saved from being caught in the rush of the moment and when it comes down to it, they know the Craftlords are willing to, and have, risked their lives for Wystern.

"Right, but there is a group of people who, like you, prefer to know what's going on, a group that helps keep the peace and reassures everyone else. That group is not limited only to the Craftlords. Various Craftknights and civilians are a part of that group. Should an emergency ever arise, those people will become leaders of small groups within Wystern. There are many people living here, and many visitors come every day. If an emergency occurs, we will need as much help as we can get to make sure everyone is safe. In the event of say, a full scale attack, the Craftlords and the classified Craftknights would be in the battle field, who would keep the peace with the civilians and apprentices who are not yet ready for battle then?" I have a feeling that Master Sakuro isn't only giving me a random example, but rather he's hinting at something that could or is expected to happen.

"That group of people, they help support the civilians, the apprentices and each other." I reply, keeping a calm expression, even if I'm dying to ask about his 'full scale attack' example.

"Right, and don't forget the Craftlords and Craftknights, they need help and support too," Sakuro reminds me. "I never thought I was superior to anyone, this is my duty, my responsibility, but I'm still human."

I'm feeling embarrassed for being so harsh before. "I'm sorry; I was frustrated and said some mean things. I just wish... I wish to be more useful."

"It's alright, I apologize too if I gave out the wrong idea," this is the same man who eats curry in the formal activity hall in the second floor of Central Tower and goes shopping for ingredients in the exotic shop in the first level of Wystern before the shop is even open. All of it is permitted just because he's a Craftlord, but even if he takes advantage of those details, he still has a great sense of duty towards being a Craftlord. "You can join that group if you wish, but you must prove that you can handle pressure, keep secrets and think rationally under stress. You might also have to hide certain information for people's protection, to stop them from acting rashly. Can you do that?"

"I can," I try to sound sure of myself and I really am. I try to tell myself that all those secret things were happening anyway and if I didn't worry about them too much before, then I shouldn't worry now. Reality is still the same; the only difference is that now I know about it. Sakuro didn't declare undying love to me, but at least he's letting me into the secret group. 

Chapter 17: Explanations from the Craftlords

Today I'm going to meet with the secret group for the first time. The meeting is taking place on the ceremonial hall on the second floor of Central Tower. When I arrive I see that the Craftlords are here. It looks like I was the last one to arrive, but I think Master Sakuro gave me a later arrival time on purpose.

The Craftlords who are present include, Master Rondeau the Craftlord of Diamond, Master Sakuro the Craftlord of Sapphire, Master Ureksa the Craftlord of Jade, Master Kouren the Craftlord of Ruby, Master Tyram the Craftlord of Crystal and Masters Cleru and Pratty the Craftlords of Iron.

The other people present are Master Bron head of the Silver Guild and Master Libody head of the Gold Guild, I'm surprised those two could stop fighting long enough to work together, but I guess the situation is more important and they are both thinking about the good of Wystern.

Amariss, the mother of Cleru and Pratty is here. Rumari, the original Craftlord of Jade and Ureksa's sister is in the group. There are also several Craftknights here, Varil, Razzy, Sanary and Kenon. Cleru and Pratty's summon beasts; Sugar and Zantek respectively are present too.

I stand awkwardly to the side until Master Sakuro calls me over, "looks like the latest addition to our group has arrived."

"Am I late?" I'm certain I'm not, I'm sure he told me to arrive late, possibly so they could discuss certain things before I got here, most likely things about me.

"Not at all, welcome to the PoW, that is Protectors of Wystern." Sakuro put at least that worry to rest, but I wonder what they said about me. "Well then, we should start by giving you the update on the current situation, and this will serve as a review for everyone else. Master Kouren..."

Kouren, who is actually Sanary's sister, though it's a little hard to believe, stands in the center of the stage where Sakuro was a moment ago. "During the time of the weapons exhibit, a team of investigators was sent into the labyrinth to find the cause of a series of unusual events. People had reported seeing distortions in the scenery and crates and barrels moving on their own close to those distortions. The weapons exhibit was made with the purpose of sealing off all entries to the labyrinth while inviting people to willingly avoid the labyrinth during the investigation."

It's just as I thought, the exhibit was a cover up.

"During their investigation, the team made several discoveries," Kouren continued. "Usually, the strongest stray summons that reside in the labyrinth gather in the deepest levels, however, they had been moving up. Those summons prey on the weaker summons that inhabited the upper levels of the labyrinth and significantly reduced their numbers. The investigation team also found the source of the strange sightings of distorted sceneries, a rare stray summon with unusual chameleonic abilities. It was that stray summon, which we will call chameleon, that was moving the crates and barrels, blending so well into its surroundings that the witnesses thought that the crates and barrels were moving by themselves and saw nothing but a distortion in the scenery where the chameleon was."

We're all quietly paying attention while Kouren goes over the situation. I know that chameleon stray summon must have been the one I saw.

"At first, the chameleon didn't attack humans and the confrontations with other stray summons were minimal, hence why it took some time for it to be noticed," Kouren continued her explanation. "That changed on the day before the exhibit when the chameleon started becoming violent in a rush to leave the labyrinth while our investigation team tried to stop it from leaving and running rampant around the city. Several members of the team were injured and even the door's guard had to help assist them. In short, the situation rapidly became much more serious then we thought. At first we were trying to find out what was happening and trying to avoid the problem being blown out of proportions, but the situation worsened, and it was not until later that we were able to explain why."

I understand now. The guard did call out to me that day, he went to find me but instead ended up having to help rescue the investigators who were still there since the day before. The Craftlords didn't initially go into the labyrinth themselves because they didn't know the chameleon was that strong and didn't want to cause people to worry if things were not that serious. Then it all took a turn for the worse when the chameleon started attacking.

"That was what we had determined so far up until yesterday, but there are still some unanswered questions that were discovered with recent investigations. Master Ureksa..." Kouren finished her review and now Ureksa stood at the stage to speak.

Master Ureksa began his explanation, "this situation started a lot earlier than we thought, during the time Wystern was constructed. Stray sea serpent summons used to inhabit this area. Because of the depth of the ocean and properties of the water, Parista's shrine was built here and Wystern was constructed on top of it."

Wow, I had no idea the story went back that far into the past. Even if I should be worried and even if I should be taking this seriously, I can't help it but to be excited to listen to all of this. For a long time before coming to Wystern I've been dreaming of adventure, and now it's finally coming true.

I focus on Master Ureksa and listen to his speech. "The sea serpent stray summons hold a grudge against Wystern and everyone who lives here because they see this city as an invasion of their territory. However, when Parista was sealed they started avoiding the area. The reason for this is that the sea serpents, affiliated to water, feared Parista, the spirit of Fire. Though logically one would think that water would have the advantage over fire, Parista was so powerful it was an exception. After Parista returned to its world, traces of its energy were left behind, making the sea serpents believe that Parista was being suppressed but still present. They feared that the people of Wystern would free and manipulate Parista if they needed to defend their home from the sea serpents." Parista was sealed because it couldn't be controlled. I guess those sea serpents thought the people of Wystern were only keeping Parista for emergencies. 

Chapter 18: The Gravity of the Situation

Master Ureksa's expression is serious as he links the events together. "Around a year ago, a sea serpent attacked the port and was defeated."

I remember that! It was when I came to Wystern and was delivering a written report from Master Sakuro to Master Ureksa. Back then I didn't realize the name 'Ureksa' belonged to a man and had been searching for a woman to give her the report. At that time I had a bad cold and fainted. Master Ureksa thought that Master Sakuro had set him up to play hero for the new girl, so he took me back to Master Sakuro's place.

I noticed that Master Ureksa didn't really mention that he was the one who defeated the sea monster. I'm not sure if he thought it was an unimportant detail, or if he simply didn't think it was proper to say it that way, even if it's true. Perhaps he didn't say it because everyone must already know.

I continued to listen to Master Ureksa, "We have determined that the sea stray summon was here to investigate if Parista was still sealed and being suppressed or if it was gone. Because it couldn't accomplish its mission, the herd assumed that the defeat was a sure sign of Parista still being here. They thought that we were getting power from Parista and could gain more if needed. Master Tyram..."

The Craftlords switch places once again, and now it's Tyram's turn to speak. He's Rumari's fiance. I heard he came close to giving up his title as a Craftlord but Rumari talked him into keeping it. I'm not sure if my attention is wavering because I'm tired of listening for so long, because Tyram is long winded or if it was just the effect of going from listening to my secret platonic crush, to my rival for said crush, to my other secret platonic crush, and finally to a man who is in no way linked to my non-existent love life.

Master Tyram's explanations about his research become a blur and I am only able to catch the end of his speech. "To summarize, the sea serpents have a complex under sea society. They fear Parista as an absolute being that will inevitably always defeat them. This is most likely based on a past experience that nearly wiped out their race. Because of the possibility of Parista still being here and empowering the people of Wystern, they were fearful and held back all this time."

Sounds like Master Tyram is reviewing what he said. That's good; with this I can make sure I didn't miss anything too important. "Realizing that they could not effectively investigate since they are creatures of water, they made some kind of deal with the chameleon stray summon and it came to investigate. That is a wonder in itself, since the sea serpents usually do not get along with land dwelling stray summons."

I catch Master Ureksa from the corner of my eyes, making a scissors signal with his hand, as if telling Master Tyram to avoid the parts of his research that interest only him.

I think Master Tyram caught the hint; he cleared his throat and finished off in a more technical manner. "The chameleon snuck into Wystern and the labyrinth avoiding all confrontations, as warned by the sea serpents. After realizing beyond a doubt following a long investigation, that the energy coming from Wystern is only left over energy, and Parista is no longer here, the chameleon became more confident and started to violently make its way out of the labyrinth. We were about to stop the chameleon but it turns out that it had the ability to split itself dividing it's power."

This is getting good... "One of the less powerful parts escaped while we fought the main one. After the main part was defeated, it is safe to assume the portion that has split from the main body died, but it had already carried out the mission of informing the fish stray summons that were at port about its findings. Those fish were weak and were not thought of as a danger, hence why they easily escaped and informed the sea serpents." Master Tyram finally finished, "Master Rondeau," and now it's time for the head master of the Craftlords to speak.

"As you might have concluded, we were terribly careless in underestimating the threats," Master Rondeau looks very serious. "Because of that, we are currently surrounded by an army of sea serpents with no possibilities of escaping by sea; any normal ship will be sunk."

Master Rondeau certainly dropped the bomb with that news. "We will try to maintain order here in Wystern while we work on getting some battle ships ready. All communications with Vance and Rugista are currently cut off and we're all stuck here until a path can be opened by sea. The sea serpents are gathering for the attack and convincing the entire herd that Parista is gone. We must be ready to fight before they approach Wystern. We can only hope that the neighboring countries will notice the lack of trading activities from Wystern and investigate, and that those investigators make it back alive. However, even if they send help it will take time and the battle will most likely start before then."

What came next was a list of the duties that needed to be done. The Craftlords would be making strong weapons to prepare, and helping arm the battle ships. The guild masters would begin to train their Craftknights, but not reveal the gravity of the situation yet, since not all the apprentices will be qualified to go to battle on time and would get in the way if they're not ready.

Special training will also take place, and an upcoming tournament will be announced to justify the intensity of the training. I know that if people find out the situation is this bad, there will be a panic and hopelessness will settle in. We can't afford to lose our fighting spirit; we need it now more than ever.

As for my task, since my usual job is making drill engines and I have gained a decent amount of experience repairing different types of engines, I was assigned to work on the engines that will power the ships, as well as the giant drills attached to them. As a general assistant I'll be working on the engine area where ever I'm needed, design, assembly, repair, inventory, wherever I need to be.

I realize that my free time has basically evaporated, that I won't be working with Master Sakuro, Master Ureksa, or any of my friends, and that this will be harder than it sounds, even if it already sounds pretty hard. I hope that I can keep thinking this is noble, and keep feeling like a hero, even if a time comes when I may begin to envy the blissful ignorance I threw away that time at Master's Sakuro's house. I can't help it but to fear that I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that I always will be. 

Chapter 19: Love is Confusing and Doubts are Painful

I am exhausted. I've been working on engines for the past three days with virtually no sleep. Let's not forget that other than the extra work I'm doing for PoW, Protectors of Wystern, I need to do my job of making drill engines, which actually earns me some money.

Then I need to track down Master Bron and have him inspect and approve the engines so I can sell them with the seal of the Silver Guild. It's been a long time since one of my engines has failed inspection. I guess that after living in Wystern for over a year, I'm finally getting good at this after I decided to focus on my best area, engines.

Tired of being exhausted, I decided to take the day off. If PoW's work is free and voluntary, then they shouldn't complain if I take a day off. Besides, they have plenty of help from people who are not even in PoW. They're making engines, weapons and fortifying ships thinking they're working on durability and elegance, because metal plated ships look oh so pretty and shiny, and they don't realize they're constructing battle vessels. Or maybe they do, but they decided to trust the Craftlords and keep their blissful ignorance intact.

Today I took the time to take a long bath and scrub the dirt and salt out of my hair, since I have been working near the port and the sea breeze doesn't do wonders for hair. I used a generous amount of soap, covering myself in layers of it several times, and plenty of much needed shampoo. I filed my nails as nicely as I could, good thing I always wear gloves at work, and even took the time to paint them. Once the personal hygiene is done I brush my hair, look over my clothes and go out. I'm taking the day off!

At first I thought about saying I was feeling ill and hiding out in my room resting, but I realized that's the coward's way out and when I came to Wystern I decided to be brave.

I went to middle Wystern and looked for the house of the lady who gave Master Sakuro the chocolate cake recipe. She also sells other kinds of sweets too. I purchased a small box of caramel filling chocolate bonbons and went up to upper Wystern to eat some. If Master Sakuro's secret hobby is eating curry in the ceremony hall in the second foor of Central Tower, then mine shall be to eat chocolate in the vacant lots of the third level of Wystern.

I walked across the bridge that's practically identical to the ones in the other two levels of the City of Swords. The arcs forming stripes of sun and shade, it's a beautiful day, the calm before the storm.

I reach the vacant lot at the south side and sit behind the fence. There's another lot towards the east, I want to go there but I'm too chicken to walk over the relatively thin metal path. I'm not absolutely terrified of heights but I'm not fond of them either. I know I can be clumsy and I realize that I am quite lacking in balance, so maybe that's my survival instinct telling me not to go there.

I sit here for a while eating sweets. The bonbons are nicely wrapped in little paper cups and they're absolutely delicious and well worth the price. Though I realize that this box is probably meant to be sold to a dashing young man who intends to steal his lady's heart, I have no prince charming so I bought them for myself.

While I'm eating these sweets, I can't help it but to think about Sakuro and Ureksa. I laugh at myself and at the calories, but it's silly really, because I've always been average, not fat and definitely not a model. Well maybe a little chubby as a child, but I doubt a few chocolates will have too much of an effect with the extra exercise I've been doing.

I can't help it but to remember the story of how Ureksa sold Wystern and his friends for his sister's sake, even if Rumari would not have wanted that. Then another thought comes to mind, my taste in men. I always end up liking unreachable men, and when I try to lower my standards to something more realistic I don't like the men who fall into that category. Am I shallow? I don't just want someone to love, I want someone to treasure, but I can't do that unless I feel like he is a treasure.

I connect the thoughts and fall into a deeper confusion. Am I just trying to replace Sakuro with Ureksa? Does Ureksa's dark past lower his level in a way and eliminates some of the competition so that he's a little more reachable, even if he is a Craftlord like Sakuro? Or is it that I have also truly fallen for Ureksa as I have for Sakuro? Deep down, I know the conversation about chocolate cake and passion didn't mean much to Sakuro, I keep telling myself that because the bottom line is I'm lacking when it comes to confidence.

My thoughts shift around, almost randomly, swimming in confusion. If a man ever told me that he was willing to destroy a city for me I would think it's romantic. I would ask him not to do it, but I would be honored by the thought. Of course in Ureksa's case it was all sibling love, but I wonder if he would do the same for a girlfriend and I wonder if he has one. I have been assuming he doesn't but who am I to say? Maybe she isn't from Wystern, maybe she's waiting for him in Vance.

I'm lost in thought and confused by my feelings, but at the same time I laugh at myself. I laugh because it doesn't matter if I love Sakuro, or Ureksa, or both of them, because they are unreachable.

Even if one has more competition than the other, I'm lying to myself if I think that means he'll like me. I'm not the only girl left who's willing to overlook Ureksa's past, and even if I were, I wonder if he would be interested.

Then I realize that I find it difficult to trust men, and assume that they could never see me as more than a friend unless I'm gorgeous, like Kouren. I'm becoming more conscious of every little detail about me that isn't perfect. I know this isn't healthy but I can't help it, maybe I'm just stressed that my platonic crushes are crossing the line between platonic and real, and that will inevitably result in an even more broken heart. 

Chapter 20: Confessions for Pouso

I wonder if I'm the one who's in the wrong place at the wrong time, or if it is that adorable little yellow ghost. The being, far from scary, is unbelievably cute. "Hi there," I can't help it but to smile.

The little summon approaches me with curious eyes. He's wearing a cute purple hat with a yellow star decoration and a fuzzy yellow ball on top. In its short little arms it holds a rolled up paper. The summon creature squeaked and gave me the paper.

"For me?" I stretched out the sheet and saw plans for a torpedo. The inner workings of the torpedo were comparable to that of a drill.

There was a short note in messy handwriting in a corner of the plans. "I know you don't like crowds and prefer to work on smaller engines by yourself, -Bron." I should thank Master Bron later. I wonder if this is his guardian beast, or someone else's guardian beast who's been deemed the official delivery boy for everyone? I think I've seen him before, but can't remember where.

"Thanks for the delivery, want some candy?" I offer the little cutie some bonbons which he accepts with a happy little squeal. "Are you Master Bron's guardian beast?" I feel silly asking, because the little guy doesn't look like Bron's type.

The yellow ghost shakes his head, the fuzzy yellow ball at the end of his purple hat bouncing from side to side with the movements.

"I should have known. Are you the guardian beast of a Craftlord?" This time he nods, the end of his hat bouncing up and down with the movement. I giggle, "you're so cute." Cute beings are lucky, everyone instantly adores them. I feel jealous but try to push such strange thoughts away since it would be odd to say I'm jealous of a little yellow ghost.

So far I've learned that my new little friend likes chocolate and he's the guardian beast of a Craftlord... I blush. "Are you Master Sakuro's guardian beast?" The little guy shakes his head. "Master Ureksa then?" He nods and I blush some more, I don't even know why. "Oh that's right, I've seen you before," how could I forget? "It was over a year ago..."

Somehow, I feel like foolishly spilling out my heart to this summon creature. He speaks in squeals, which remind me of Zantek's beeps that Pratty can understand perfectly. But with Zantek I can at least understand some of it by the tome of the sounds and his expression.

So far I have only been able to interpret the yellow ghost's nods and shakes and nothing more. I should have known I would be better with machines than living beings, which is an Ironic thing to think since he has the appearance of a ghost, though he is alive.

"Will you listen to me for a moment?" He nods. "There's this man I like... Well actually there are two men I like. I'm still getting to know them and I think my feelings are just a passing crush, or I try to make them that way. Sometimes I really want to get to know one of them. I guess the reason I can't choose is because neither likes me back so it would be a bit pointless to choose."

The little cutie gives me a confused look; I myself don't think I'm making a lot of sense. "I don't think either would like me back even if they knew, that's why it's pointless. But for some unknown reason I just felt like telling someone." I'm not sure what I'm trying to accomplish, if anything, but I feel pretty stupid and conclude that I have a big mouth.

Suddenly I realize that secretly I'm not only heartbroken over Sakuro, but I'm wishing that Ureksa would do something crazy for me like sink Wystern if I don't go out with him. I know it's extreme and it's not going to happen, but only when a man does something extreme for me will I be convinced that he cares for me, otherwise I'll always doubt, because I'm just not that special, I'm not special at all.

"You know, I'm not sad about it. I've always thought that people who cry because they're not loved are pathetic and that they should grow up and be mature enough to accept that they have nothing to offer. After all, I have standards too and would reject any man who doesn't fit into them, even if he tries really hard. That's never happened but I have the maturity to accept that I'm not super special and automatically liked."

I'm a contradiction. I have no confidence when it comes to winning a man's heart but plenty of confidence when it comes to being able to live without one. I don't want to be heartbroken but at the same time I know I can get over it. No one knows of this lack of confidence I hide. On the outside I'm confident, but that's just because the goals I set for myself are not that hard, so of course I'll be confident that I can achieve them.

"Hey little guy, I'm going to work on this." I'll work hard, I'll get better at making engines and I'll continue to make a living out of it. I'll eventually forget about those two men, because even if I have no confidence, I still have my pride, and I'm never going to beg for attention.

I've decided I need to be stronger. Dwelling on these thoughts about Sakuro and Ureksa won't do anyone any good. "Little guy... if I don't like those men enough to make an effort to make them like me back, does that mean it really is just a passing crush, or that I'm just smart enough not to waste my time?"

I don't understand the squeak I get as a response, but my goal has been lowered. I'm more confident now, because I've decided that I won't care about what Sakuro or Ureksa think of me. I'll just do my job, make a living, be a helper to the Craftlords, be in PoW, and hopefully I'll stop being caught up on myself enough to realize that there are bigger things going on.

"Pouso," Master Ureksa arrives at upper Wystern and Pouso starts squeaking at him full speed. I can't help it but to feel I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time once again. That sneaky little tattle tell... 

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 21: Ureksa, the Knight in Shining Armor?

"What?" Master Ureksa looks at his guardian beast in surprise. "Wait, slow down, what are you talking about, Pouso?"

I learn that Pouso is the name of the little yellow ghost. His squeaks slow down as he has a conversation that only his master can understand.

"What are you saying? That doesn't concern me!" I wonder what Pouso told Master Ureksa. I don't know, but they're having some kind of argument and I can only understand Ureksa's half. "Rumari wouldn't say that. Well, actually she might say that, but... No, it doesn't mean it has to be me. What?! Duty?! I do have a duty and it's not to-" he stops and looks at me, I'm giving him a blank confused look. "I can understand him..."

"Yes, I know," It's not that I think he's crazy, I'm just confused by the incomplete argument I'm listening to. "It's like Pratty and Zantek, except I can make out a little of what Zantek says."

"It must be because of your affinity to machines, you choose correctly if a drill is your primary weapon." Master Ureksa gave me a compliment, sort of, and even if I said I wouldn't care about Ureksa or Sakuro anymore I'm happy.

Life is easy when you don't have big aspirations. There are no disappointments if your goals are not hard. My goal will be to enjoy life, and perhaps to let the gravity of Wystern's situation finally sink in. "That's right!" I'm not trying to make him fall for me, I'm not trying to impress him so I don't need to be disappointed if I don't. If I'm only aiming to be average then I can be confident that I'll do it.

Pouso starts to squeak again and I get the feeling that he's talking about me. Ureksa sighs and looks at me, as if to please his guardian beast and make him shut up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was exhausted before but I'm okay now. I took a break and I'm feeling better." I wonder what Pouso told Ureksa to make him ask me this.

"See? She's fine," now he addressed Pouso.

"Master Ureksa, what did Pouso tell you?" I wonder if I'll like the answer or if I was better off not knowing... probably the latter.

"He said that your heart was fragile and that you were very honest and open which made you vulnerable to be swept away by a vile villain, and that I had to be your knight in shining armor," Master Ureksa shakes his head.

I can only blink as I feel my cheeks become red. "I don't have a fragile heart!" I huff, embarrassment blending with offense.

Pouso starts squealing again and Master Ureksa translates for me. "Pouso is saying that you give up too easily, you don't value yourself enough and you have too much pride." He pauses indicating the end of the translation. "I think, that's a contradiction, one who doesn't value herself can't be proud."

Pouso takes a long look at Ureksa as if debating if he should say something or not and finally he squeaks causing Ureksa to look surprised then angry.

"Just like a hero can't be a villain..." I whisper because that's the first contradiction that comes to mind when I look at Master Ureksa.

"I thought you couldn't understand him," Ureksa's glare turns to me.

"I can't, but what else would he say that would bother you?" I realize that I must sound very rude. "I'm sorry I shouldn't speak of such things."

"Then don't," it's evident that Ureksa is angry and somehow I wish I could tell him that I don't mind his past and that I don't judge him by it.

But the words are caught in my throat choking me. "Pouso was the one who brought it up," I mentally kick myself the second those words leave my mouth. I don't want to get Pouso into more trouble. "But don't blame him, blame me. I'm the contradiction, the one who's mature enough to know she's sub par in many areas and mature enough to accept it, but too proud to stop trying to find happiness, while being completely childish about everything in life."

I have been told that though I'm childish quite often, I am mature in other areas. I think that maybe it's not so much that I'm mature, but that I can accept the fact that certain emotions are pointless. I can be stupid sometimes, letting my heart flutter, but then I remember it's pointless.

"Well you are an odd one..." Ureksa comments and I can't help it but to laugh.

"The honesty is appreciated," I don't know if I'm laughing at myself or at my foolish confusion.

When I lived in Rugista I was forced into a role that didn't fit me. I was the goody-goody damsel in distress who never questioned authority and believed everything she was told. Except in reality, I wasn't and that role made me feel ugly. For the longest time I have hated pink and skirts. I think the tomboyish look is cute, I think a tough woman is a real woman and the porcelain dolls are just dolls. I was always told I was wrong.

Now here I am; I'm finally free of my closed minded mother, whom I hope I never cross paths with again. I have Master Bron to thank for letting me come here, providing me with transportation to Wystern, a home and a job at the Silver Guild. But inevitably, due to my childhood, old doubts will return and my personal definition of beauty will be second guessed.

I suppose that I am ashamed I was too scared to run away before I had the possibility of a stable life. Maybe I was wise, or maybe I was a coward, I guess there's no way for me to know. But I feel as if my inner turmoil is ending and I can finally come to terms with myself. I think I can accept the look of a tough girl, battle scars included, even if said scars were inflicted by pathetically weak stray summons, I'm strong because I can accept them.

Yes, I'll just work that psychology on myself and get wrapped up in my own logic because for a long time when I was growing up I was in fact at the wrong place all the time. But that changed, because as long as I'm free I'm at the right place any time.

I laugh at the irony, my moodiness is settling down, yet I remember I really am trapped, along with everyone else in Wystern. But I will choose to foolishly think of this, not as danger, but as an adventure, and I will enjoy it. 

Chapter 22: Panic Leads to Violence

Without realizing it, I have followed Master Ureksa into Central Tower and down the stairs. He enters the forging room next to the labyrinth entrance. It looks like he's overseeing the mass production of weapons to prepare for the attack.

As I head out of Central Tower and towards the Silver Guild, I realize that Central Tower is being fortified, and the town is buzzing with speculation and theories. Some have already figure out the truth and are helping, others prefer to remain in blissful denial and others are starting to panic. A crowd has began to gather around Central Tower, I don't like this. I guess reality didn't fully sink in until people started to panic.

I push through the crowd clutching the torpedo plans so hard that the paper wrinkles horribly. I shove, and push, and make it through the crowd. Finally I reach the Silver Guild, lucky to have avoided being knocked into the water by the people who keep coming and going up and down the busy streets. I'm not sure what happened, but whatever piece of information escaped, it certainly traveled fast. Or maybe it was the sight of the beloved Central Tower, landmark of the City of Swords, being turned into a battle fort that caused this reaction.

Sadly there's a crowd in front of the Silver Guild and they won't let me pass. "Excuse me, please let me through." They're not listening to me at all; they're so unorganized, like animals. "I need to get inside, please let me pass!" They're ignoring me! "Let me pass!" I scream at the top of my lungs and push through the crowd clutching the torpedo plans on one hand and my drill in the other just in case.

I manage to push past the crowd and to the front, not without a few scratches and bruises, but the door to the Silver Guild is closed. "Master Bron, open the door!"

"Forget it, we've been trying to get him to open it, get back in line!" Some guy I don't know yells at me.

"You don't live here!" I yell back, "I do!" I pound on the door. "Master Bron!" I try my hardest to let my voice be carried over the screaming of the crowd and to avoid being flattened against the door. "Master Bron!" It's not working; my throat hurts from screaming so much, why can't people be civilized? "Will you all please listen?!" It had no effect, they won't listen to me.

Zantek peeks out from the second floor window and scans the area at the entrance. "Zantek!" I yell as loud as I can even if my throat feels like its burning. "Zantek!" He sees me and floats down but the crowd tries to get to him and he has to float away.

Finally Pratty emerges at the window. "Everyone calm down!" But her voice cannot be carried over the crowd. I think she's getting mad. "Step away from the door," nobody listens and she rephrases it, "everyone step away from the door!"

I start making my way out of the crowd. The torpedo plans are ripped to shreds but everyone already knows something is going on so it's not like the secret isn't already out. I hope that wasn't the only copy of the plans. "Ah!" Someone pulls my hair so hard, I feel like it's being ripped off and I can't help it but to drill away in that direction.

Violence erupts as everyone wields their weapons; I'm definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time. I fear that I won't get out of this without a broken bone. The torpedo plans are lost in the chaos and my drill suffers serious damage as I try to block the incoming blows. They want to knock down the door, so I'm trying to stay away from the door. But I can't swim so I'm also trying to stay away from the water.

Inevitably I fall and splash around, refusing to let go of my drill. I manage to reach the stairs when some idiot steps on my hand. I recoil in pain and sink again, desperately splashing. It's all a blur to me, the voices all blend in as one and my thoughts are lost in the chaotic noise.

Cleru has joined his twin at the window. I think he's trying to talk her into not doing something harsh, but Pratty is pretty angry. All the girls from the Silver Guild have a reputation for being dangerous. "Zantek, give them a shock!" Oh no, water conducts electricity and I'm in the water! The shock comes so fast I don't have time to think. "Sugar, cool them off!" The one who said this wasn't Cleru, to whom Sugar is a guardian beast, but Pratty who is pissed off and thirsty for battle, while Cleru complains about the girls of the Silver Guild, his sister included, being too violent.

"Right away!" Sugar blows people away with a strong current of water and throws them out of the way while Zantek comes to rescue me and carries me up to the window.

"Are you alright?" Pratty asks; the thirst for battle still in her eyes.

I nod slowly, "I'll survive... but I can't feel one of my fingers. "I touch my hand to make sure that the finger is indeed still attached. "I think it's broken," it's odd because I don't feel pain, but my middle finger on my right hand is turning purple. "The torpedo plans were destroyed." My drill also suffered heavy damage.

"You're bleeding!" Cleru looks concerned.

I nod, I figured I must be bleeding somewhere, but Zantek's shock had made me numb and light headed. "I think I need to sit down." I press my back against the wall and allow myself to slide down before I collapse from a sudden dizziness.

"I'll heal you," Sugar has come back inside, leaving an even angrier crowd outside, I guess they didn't really cool off after all. She places her hand on my right cheek bone below the eye and focuses her healing powers. "There, that's the best I can do..." I wonder why she sounds apologetic.

"Is it bad?" I need a mirror, a reflective surface, anything. Cleru holds a broad sword in front of me, my reflection clear in its impeccable forging. That cut looks pretty nasty, as if I need to get uglier. "Those stupid, uncivilized, wild animals!" Some people are not worth saving, and it fills me with disgust knowing that I'll be making torpedoes to protect those idiots. 

Chapter 23: Master Bron

I feel silly with a band-aid on my face even if my cut is closed. I guess I just want to hide it in hopes that it will be gone when I take the band-aid off. My skin is pale and scars easily so I know the chances of an instant recovery are slim to none.

The middle finger in my right hand is immobilized by two tiny pieces of wood. It is in fact broken. I'm right handed so this makes handling a screw driver more difficult than it should be as I assemble this torpedo.

The Craftlords thankfully had a copy of the plans that were destroyed in the disarray so I'm now working on the special drill-torpedoes. I don't know how many bruises I have, but the effect of Zantek's electricity has worn off by now and I'm feeling all the aches and pains.

I also realized that I did lose some hair in the battle, some of it pulled off and another portion broken. It better grow back or I'll look odd if I part my hair down the middle and have more on one side than the other. Honestly, right now those people are nothing but wild animals to me and I don't want to help them.

"How are the torpedoes coming along?" Master Bron comes to inspect my work.

"I just need to remind myself that these torpedoes will defend my friends. Ill just have to stop thinking that they'll also defend the uncivilized, panicking idiots that injured me when I was trying to save their worthless lives." I bitterly growled.

"That's no way to talk!" Master Bron scolds me.

"No Master, I don't want to help them. I'm doing this for my friends and myself, no one else. If it were only for them, the idiots, I would refuse to help!" I need to get this anger out of my system. I had been repaid for my kindness with injuries and I can't accept that.

"Listen to me, they were scared," Bron tries to reason with me.

"I don't do that when I'm scared!" I yell.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Bron's voice echoes all through the Silver Guild and a few clangs echo in the silence that follows. No doubt about it, several people were startled to the point of dropping what they were working on.

I glare, my eyes narrowed even further, I challenge Bron. "Fine, I will hear what you have to say but won't accept it without question, I'll be open, but not submissive."

I think he's surprised that I'm unfazed by his imposing voice and expression, but Bron continues to speak anyway. "We are here to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Your friends are stronger than you and although you can help them by making these torpedoes, they are not the ones that need you the most."

"Understood, what else?" I encourage him to go on, it's obvious that I am only listening to his point and trying to understand it, but I'm not accepting it.

"This is what the Protectors of Wystern do, they help those people. A hero isn't a hero for the sake of the fame. It's different. You need to learn that people make mistakes, and your kindness will sometimes be received with a slap in the face. I should know." I think I know what he means, Master Bron can appear to be intimidating at first and people can be quick to judge. They can slap the bad guy seal on him without even getting to know him, when he's actually quite kind, tough but kind. "All lives are precious and must be protected, do you understand what I'm saying."

"Yes, I accept your point of view and respect it Master Bron, but I have my own point of view." I think Bron is open enough to agree to disagree, and that will be the case here. "I am not willing to make sacrifices for those whom I don't care for. I think heroes are very noble, but a true hero is willing, anyone who is forced to make a sacrifice is more of a victim than a hero. I cannot find the will to give up anything for those whom I don't care for; I'm doing this for my friends and my friends only. All lives are precious, and I know I'm no one to judge, but not all lives have the same value to me."

The tension in the atmosphere begins to melt instead of increasing. "I see... Master Ureksa said something similar."

I remember hearing about that. He exchanged Wystern and his friends to avenge Rumari's illness and hopefully cure it with Parista's destruction. Rumari was more precious to him than all of Wystern. "Master Bron, I don't believe that people should be hurt for the sake of protecting other people. I do believe there's a difference between hurting and refusing to help, so that all efforts would be used for a purpose that's more important to me."

"Yes, there is in fact a big difference between hurting and simply not helping. But if you can help, then why not? I know you're angry at the panicking crowds but not everyone can remain level headed when they're scared. It's fine to do it for your friends, but if your friends want to help the fools too, would you save those fools then?" I am amused that Master Bron actually called them fools.

I can't help it but to smile knowing that Bron does understand. "I'll be honest, brutally honest even. Let the Craftlords make up the pretty speeches, I openly admit I have no interest in saving fools and I'm only doing it for my friends. Because the will of my dear friends is more precious to me than the very lives of the fools, and it is Ironically that very will that saves the fools."

"You really do remind me of Ureksa," Master Bron laughs.

I'm not sure if it's meant to be a compliment or not, but I'll take it as a compliment, "thanks."

"Well then, let's look at those torpedoes." Master Bron inspects the torpedoes. "Good job, these are ready to be loaded into the ships, we gotta be ready any time. But you don't need to worry so much about the finish, not everything needs to be neatly soldered as long as it works and it doesn't come apart, so try to hurry as much as you can. You're still doing a pretty good job, broken finger and all. Keep at it."

"I'll try my best Master Bron," and I really mean it. I'm not doing this for the herd of wild animals disguised as humans. I'm doing this for my friends, for Master Bron who has helped me so much, for Rumari, for the Craftlords and for my home. 

Chapter 24: United we Stand

The sea serpents have declared the attack. The vessel sent to watch the front lines has sent a messenger boat telling everyone to prepare for battle. I knew we would need to move to Central Tower soon, so I stuffed my savings in my pocket, and clothes into a backpack. Bron has told me not to carry a heavy load because Central Tower will be crowded. I put my things in boxes and stuffed them under the bed in hopes of keeping them as safe as possible if the building is damaged.

Some men came over to move my tools and materials to Central Tower in my designated work space. I took my limited luggage and followed them. I set down my things in my work area, which is quite small.

We have divided the different artillery building steps among ourselves instead of having each person do the entire process. I'm in the assembly area putting the torpedoes together and passing them out to be inspected and sent off for battle.

It's amazing how fast the Craftlords got everything to work out. I think Pratty got into trouble for her earlier stunt, for which she shared the blame with Cleru even if it really wasn't his fault. But they made up for it with an inspirational speech to get everyone working as a team.

Truth be told, I'm not too proud of the torpedoes, I feel I have nothing to be proud of because I didn't make them myself from scratch, I only worked on part of the process. I'm not really too much of a team player, but I guess this isn't the right time to complain about feeling out of place.

Central Tower has been fortified and everyone is inside now. I don't know for how long I'll go without sleep but we need to keep the torpedo production line going. A part of me is very bored and wants to do a different task, but I guess all the tasks available will become boring after a while.

I'm slowing down even if I'm trying to hurry. Master Bron's words echo in my head, that my friends can take care of themselves. The extra effort feels pointless; the idiotic strangers around me are not worth sore wrists. I wish someone would come see me. I want to see Master Sakuro and Master Ureksa but they're probably at the front lines fighting right now. This is such a drag...

After several hours my stomach starts to grumble. "Am I the only one who's starving?" I ask the person working next to me, someone I don't know, someone more diligent than I am.

"Don't be childish, keep working," I huff hearing that.

"We won't be of any use if we collapse," it's logical, pure and simple logic.

"Would you not lay your life down for Wystern?" I feel like laughing at this idiot's face.

"Of course not, what good is Wystern if I'm not there to enjoy it?" A few mutters are heard and people give me disapproving looks. "I'm not afraid to be honest."

"You're not honorable," someone behind me mutters.

"Honor is to respect others; I respect those who think differently than me. Lying is a disrespect; I don't do that," more grumbles come and I laugh. "Either way, does it matter if our motivations are different? We're all working towards the same goal."

"Yes it matters," someone in the row in front of me speaks.

"Why?" I challenge.

"You're not proud of Wystern." I roll my eyes.

The reason I'm not patriotic or proud of my country, is because it's honestly not my country, I don't run it. I live in it but I don't pick who gets to live here. Besides, I cannot be proud of someone else's accomplishment, I can be happy for my friends but the pride and credit belongs to them. I don't defend those who are from the same city as I am, simply because they are from the same city. I don't defend a certain culture just because I live in it. I take what I like from each culture and make it a part of my life, Wystern isn't perfect, nor is Rugista a horrible place, and I can admit that. "No, but I'm proud of the part of Wystern that my friends and I represent." I'm not into groups, I'm picky with people. I don't give credit where it wasn't earned and don't expect to receive the credit a neighbor earned just because we live near each other.

A girl comes by with food. "Do you want to stop and eat?" She asks, and most people just say no, thinking that starving themselves is noble. That's just stupid.

"I'm hungry; I'll eat and work at the same time, okay?" The girl nods and sets down some food in front of me. My poor metabolism must be messed up by this schedule. I don't care of I'm thinking vainly but it better not slow down. Because the truth is, I have high hopes that we'll win, and I'm don't want to give it all up because I'll regret it when this ends and I have nothing left.

"Same here, she's right, we're not going to be any good if we collapse," Kenon has finally spoken; he's forging the outer shells of the torpedoes.

"But what if we need to ration food while we wait for reinforcements?" I twitch while listening to people who are completely missing the point.

Luckily Kenon did not miss the point. "That won't be necessary, because we're going to win this. We need to be strong now!"

I am for some unknown reason reminded of Rugista and an argument there was about making a local dialect the official language. People whined and complained that if the dialect wasn't included in the official paper work, at the very least as a second language, it was an offense to their culture. My thoughts were that those very people who claimed to defend the culture of Rugista must have a very low opinion of it thinking that Rugista's culture is so weak that it must be protected by an official document. Even if it is written, if people stop speaking the dialect it will disappear, and even if it is not written in those official papers, if people continue to speak it, it will survive through generations.

I hate it when people get caught up in foolish patriotic pride and fail to realize that in the end it's all up to free will and what the next generation likes and dislikes, it cannot be forced upon them by the previous one, and I happen to like evolution towards a more open minded society. To live in a place that allows choices, that is what's truly patriotic.

On a random note, Kenon looks pretty amusing banging away with his hammer with a sandwich in his mouth. 

Chapter 25: From a Side Character's Point of View

I didn't go to the front lines, I didn't expect to go. I'm tired, hungry, cranky, sweaty and stinky. This isn't the glory of a hero, nor is it the gallant rescuing of a princess. I'm just a girl being transported to safety.

The battle is a blur, mostly because I heard more than I saw. The Craftlords and strongest Craftknights fought well. Ships from Vance and Rugista arrived to assist Wystern. It must have been epic, I know, but I'm not the main character of this war tale. I'm nothing but a girl who is simply standing by, an extra in the story with a role so small that she's not even a supporting character. I'm nothing but a bench warmer in the game of life.

The sea serpents broke through the defenses and attacked Wystern. The fortified Central Tower stood proudly and another wave of powerful Craftknights joined the attack force. They were led by Kenon, and now I know why he was asked to stay behind in the first place. It was for this, an ambush from the battle tower when the enemy thought that the tower only held civilians.

Now that it's all over, the feeling of being adventurous has faded and I'm left with disappointment. When a disaster happens, most people worry during it, and after the action ends, so do their worries. Most people are filled with relief to have survived as the process of recovery and reconstructions starts. For me it's not like that.

For me, the hardest time starts after the storm is calm. During the storm I can at least feel adventurous, even if it may be foolish to appreciate the danger in such a way. Even if I'm not in the front lines, even if my job is so small and not hard to replace, even then I feel as part of the adventure. But when the battle ends and lives and homes need to be rebuilt, a feeling of desperation sinks in. The adventure is over and now the hard part starts.

I'm not as relived as I should be that I'm alive and that Wystern still stands, damaged but proud. I'm frustrated that I can't go from adventurous to normal without skipping the stage of being temporarily homeless.

The Craftlords now have the task of assessing the damage done to Wystern. According to the guardian beasts who were able to understand the enemy's growls during their retreat, they had recognized that Parista did not give us power, we had power over Parista. That's not exactly how it went, but close enough; and it turned out to be a beneficial interpretation. Their legends have changed and they no longer fear Parista the superior being, they fear Wystern, the land of supreme warriors, the holy City of Swords, because to them it has become that.

Cannels need to be fixed, structures need to be reinforced and roofs and walls need to be patched up. Everyone is to take refuge in Vance and Rugista until the repairs are done, to assure the safety of the people of Wystern. After all, the city is a tower in the middle of the ocean, an architectonic miracle.

I wanted to go to Vance, but I was shoved into a ship and told he destination was a safe place, nothing more. I wished and hoped that the ship was taking me to Vance, and I was terribly disappointed when I arrived at Rugista, the place were I used to live before I earned my freedom. My heart sank, my knees felt weak and I didn't want to get off the ship.

I was pushed along anyway, I was pushed along with everyone else as if I was just as much as a panicking, cry baby idiot as them. I wanted to cry for the lack of respect, for being grouped with the people who couldn't keep their sanity during the disaster, and for being forced to go to Rugista.

We were ushered into a designated area; we were to take turns using the facilities borrowed from volunteers. I decided that personal hygiene would have to wait, and that I would find a place to shower after the lines have become smaller. If we were victorious, why is it that it doesn't look like we were?

I'm nothing but a side character in this tale of war. I'm definitely not the hero, nor am I the villain. I'm not the sidekick or the apprentice, and definitely not the lady love. I'm just another extra, so I will not be mentioned when the story is retold, and thus I should not be recognized while the story is taking place.

She found me, the being I can't help it but to feel anger towards, the one who has no right to call herself a mother. These have been stressful times for me after reality hit me in the face. I did not want to be found by her and refused the offer of a shower and food. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of playing the good mother who shelters the terrible daughter who abandoned her, when in fact she was the one who pushed me into running away to start my life over far from her. I refuse to give her the chance to continue tarnishing my reputation while she gains sympathy because somehow, in the eyes of the people of Rugista, I'm always the villain.

I will not let that woman trample all over my life, the freedom I worked so hard to obtain, and the identity that she wouldn't let me have and I have finally gained. I'm not an eternal bad actress anymore, I am myself and I will act no more. "What part of 'I hate you' do you not understand?" Desperate tears start to fall but my glare is solid. "You have not earned my love and you won't get it by being a hypocrite. I'm not going to live for you; you're not turning me into your little pet again. I live for myself now." I walked away.

It was the mayor himself who stopped me and lectured me, then I told him to "kick me out of Rugista if you don't like my attitude. I don't wish to be here anyway." He freaked out and tried to imprison me to make me cool my head.

In the eyes of those who are more emotional than reasonable, those who jump to conclusions without thinking of the past they know nothing of, that day I was the villain. I truthfully claimed I did nothing wrong, that I merely refused an offer from someone with whom I had a bad past and that I truthfully expressed my dislike for being at Rugista.

The people of Wystern were only used to seeing my good side, the girl I became after starting a new life. They claimed I changed for the worse, that I was an ingrate. But I guess it really is hard to stay focused when you're scared; and I was terrified of becoming that pathetic girl who was trapped at Rugista and forced into a role she hates. 

Chapter 26: The Hero With Sapphire Eyes

"Master Sakuro!" I scream desperately at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face, an audience gathering around us.

Master Sakuro and the other Craftlords have scattered around Rugista and Vance. They are seeing everything through before returning to Wystern to check on the status of the city and work on repairs. "What's going on?" I know he disapproves of my lack of composure, Master Bron would shake his head as well after all the things I said about people who panic. Maybe I should have just kept my big mouth shut.

"Master Sakuro, I can't be here!" Crying like a baby I run to my hero, Sakuro, the Craftlord of Sapphire, someone whom I feel I can trust with my very life.

"What happened?" His glasses are missing, his hair is messy, his cape is ripped, his clothes are wet and dirty, he smells of sea water and sea serpent mixed with sweat and salt, but to me, he's the most handsome man in the entire world.

"She's an ingrate!" The mayor accuses me. He only likes cute girls and now more than ever, I am not cute.

"That's not true. I didn't do anything wrong," I speak quickly defending myself. "I just refused help from someone who hurt me in the past, someone whom I don't trust at all. It's my business, there's no need for the entire village to meddle."

From there things go spiraling out of control as I get into an argument with the mayor, until Sakuro speaks up. "Enough! Mayor I apologize, I will speak to her, please excuse us." Certain that I'll get a good scolding from Sakuro, the mayor does not object, but just as I expected, Sakuro does hear me out. "I thought you were calmer than this. What happened?"

"I used to live here; I don't get along with mother. Everyone thinks she's great but it's all one big act I was forced to play along with when I was little. After father passed away I couldn't tolerate her any longer and begged Master Bron to get me out of here. At Wystern I found happiness, freedom and friendship for the first time and I never want to get stuck with her again. The mayor wants to force me into living with her again, into supporting my least favorite person in the world. I guess I just got scared... this land wasn't my home, it was my prison in many ways, and everyone thought I was spoiled." I know I must look terrible crying so much, but I have no time to think about such things right now.

"Can you try to fix things? Leave the past behind?" Master Sakuro asks with such urgency I wonder if there's something I don't know. I think there's more to it than just getting people organized and checking over the status of Wystern.

"Of all the people in the world, she's the one I truly can't stand. Can I stay in the ship instead of the shelter? I want to go to Vance in the next boat leaving, or I could go to Wystern and work, I don't mind extra work as long as I can get out of here." I'm stubborn and desperate.

Master Sakuro sighs, shaking his head. "I expect your complete silence and I expect you to set the example. Don't make me feel like I made a mistake recommending you to the Protectors of Wystern."

I knew it; there really is something serious going on, more so than most would think. "It's not over, is it?"

"For the sea serpents it is," then there's another enemy? "But for the Deiglayans it's just begun. They see this as an opportunity to take down the weakened forces of Wystern. Don't worry, the worse is over. We can handle this. But, I can't let you stay on the ships; these ships are going into battle soon. It won't b a long fight, but I don't want anyone being in unnecessary danger."

I frown, "I understand... what should I do then?" I don't want to act like a child. I don't want to cause Master Sakuro any trouble.

I think he's glad I calmed down, his smile gives me hope and his eyes are just as radiant as ever, Sakuro, the hero with sapphire eyes. "Try to fix things with your mother let the past be the past. You need to keep the peace, set the example, Wystern is its people, protect them."

I take a deep breath, "I'm sorry I can't do that, but I will try my best to stay calm and help people. If she comes I'll ignore her and eventually she'll leave me alone." But I know she's a drama queen, and I know she'll make a fuss. The mayor believes in her drama and exaggerated tears of hypocrisy, he's on her side so I know that what I said won't work out.

"I'll trust your judgment, just don't act rashly and don't let hatred consume you," when I'm with Master Sakuro I feel safe.

"The mayor is stubborn; I'll politely decline anything that comes up that I don't trust, a trick to force me to get stuck with her again. He's angry because I left Rugista; I'm a villain in their eyes. If worse comes to worse, I'll most likely be at the Marine Dungeon. If I'm missing for too long, when all of this is over, please send someone to get me out of there." I walk away, marching stubbornly. Sakuro calls my name and I look back and smile at him. "People have more than one talent Master Sakuro. Swords and curry," it's obvious I'm referring to him, and as for me, "drills and stubbornness, or in a positive light I should say determination."

It's true that I often let go of a goal mid way when it no longer interests me. I gave up on mastering the labyrinth, I gave up on becoming a professional Craftknight and I gave up on combining spears and drills, later dedicating myself to my comfort zone, drill engines. But when I truly want something, when I decide to do something and feel this strongly about it, I will not give up.

I think Master Sakuro was disappointed by my choice. "Appearances are deceiving and the past can't be changed... all the more reason to protect my future." I smile at Master Sakuro, the man I've fallen in love with even if I had tried so hard not to, the man I know I shall never have.

Sakuro nods, "just be careful." Those words though simple, hold a lot of meaning to me and give me strength. I still wish I was in Vance and wonder how things are going there, but if it's to have the freedom to see Sakuro again, I will get through this. 

Chapter 27: Pratty, the Craftlord of Iron

Tensions ran deep between mother, the mayor and I. I'm sure everyone hates me but I didn't care. I made it clear I wouldn't go back to her house even if I had to live in the streets or if I was thrown into the Marine Dungeon.

"Thanks but no thanks," I said with the formality with which one would address a stranger. Not just any stranger but a stranger with whom I have no interest of building any trust. "There are other people who will appreciate your help so please help them. I can wait."

"I don't want strangers in my house," her voice is so dramatic that it's hard to understand and in an exaggerated high pitch. "I want my little girl back!"

The mayor glares at me; of course I'm the villain here. "I can't believe you're making your mother go through all this."

"Excuse me mayor but I refuse to forfeit my freedom. I do not need her and I ask for nothing. I will not be a burden to anyone." I'm burning with frustration because no one ever takes my side, they don't even bother trying to see things from my point of view, but I try to sound as calm and nonchalant as possible. "I highly disapprove of people who speak behind other's backs."

"Are you accusing me?!" I can see that the mayor is very upset.

"I was talking about her," I glance at the middle aged woman. "If you knew the terrible things she said about Clarie, you wouldn't defend her." I'm not lying, that woman did say terrible things about Clarie, though some were actually true. "I will not argue, I am not a citizen of Rugista, I am of Wystern and I will leave this foreign land as soon as possible. I'm prepared to wait for Wystern to claim me in the Marine Dungeon if I must."

I don't think the mayor believed me about Clarie. "Perhaps we should detain you."

I won't react to anything the mayor says as he expects me to. "Very well, carry out your injustice, I won't resist. But know that the Craftlords expect me back alive and anything that goes on here, they will know." I'm not exactly lying this time either, I did tell Sakuro about this.

Another argument ensues and there is much yelling until Pratty emerges from the crowds of guests and locals to see what was going on with the overly dramatic woman, the mayor and me. "What's happening?"

"They're throwing me in jail because I refused to be her slave." I point accusingly at mother, disgusted that we're related.

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would you have to be?" Pratty, the Craftlord of Iron, like her brother Cleru, also a Craftlord holding a twin title, is a true hero.

"The woman is her mother, Pratty, you wouldn't abandon your mother would you?" My anger boils at the mayor.

"Don't you dare," I speak slowly emphasizing every word. "Don't you dare insult Amariss, don't you dare compare her."

I'm sure that Pratty doesn't fully understand what's going on yet, but she's not keen on the idea of her mother being criticized. "What about my mother?" Pratty glares at the mayor.

Another argument begins and I pull Pratty aside. "Just ignore her, it's a long story, I have my reasons to dislike her. I refuse to do as the mayor says and support her. It's not like she did the same for me, my father was the only one who did anything for me, just enough so I could survive living with her."

Pratty nods, "okay, you're my friend so I'll trust you. Mayor, please don't jump to conclusions because not all tears are sincere. A dear friend is acting completely different and I know she must have a good reason. When I was younger I used to idolize all the Craftlords. Master Lubert's betrayal was unthinkable until I realized I wasn't looking at reality. Just because my mother is nice doesn't mean they all are."

I've been rescued again, this time by Pratty the Craftlord of Iron. I'm thankful for my dear friends. I want to forget my past and continue my new life.

"What did she do?" Pratty shakes her head. "No, I shouldn't ask..."

"It's okay, when no one took my side you did, so it's fine," just because I was willing to wait to be rescued at the Marine Dungeon doesn't mean I would enjoy being locked up. "Basically, she wanted me to play the role of damsel in distress all the time, wear ridiculous pink dresses, stop questioning everything and act like a brainless idiot before learning the logic of what I'm asked to do. I think that was an excuse because she herself couldn't come up with an explanation for anything. She would brag about having such a polite and well behaved daughter, and then criticize my every tiny and natural mistake."

Pratty nods and listens with attention.

"You know what, if I tripped and fell as a kid, scratched knees were not the worse part, my mother complaining as if I had committed a terrible crime was the worse part. Plus she never spoke with the example which made me lose faith in her. She wasn't reliable and expected to rely on me, but when I respectfully tried to give her advice to improve herself, she wouldn't take it saying that she's the mother and I'm the daughter. A child is in no way inferior to a parent, a child is still learning, still gaining experience, but a child is not an inferior being and can come up with good ideas from a new and unbiased point of view. I refused to grow up to be the servant she wanted, that's why I left."

"I understand now, you were not wrong, she had to let you go." It looks like Pratty got upset about it too.

It was all just in time for the mayor's little soldiers to come looking for me. I guess mother has given him such a headache he decided to throw me in the dungeon to shut her up. After all, the villagers sympathize with her, so he can't throw her in the dungeon even if she's the one causing trouble. "You'll have to come with us."

"No," Pratty speaks up. "In the name of Pratty, Craftlord of Iron, by the power of the City of Swords, Wystern, I order you to leave her alone. She is a citizen of Wystern, not Rugista, tell that to the mayor."

"Thank you, Master Pratty..." I've never been so formal with Pratty before because she doesn't like it. But this time it's different, it's not a formality but the acknowledgement that she has truly earned her title and is using it well, so she smiles.

Things became quiet after that, no one bothered me anymore. They talked behind my back but it's okay, they couldn't do anything. I thanked Pratty many times, but words can't say how thankful I truly am. Later she left to join Master Sakuro and the other Craftlords in the battle field. The Deiglayans have more than two dozen ships this time. At a later date Master Kouren would retell the story about how even with thirty ships, there was no way they could win against the Craftlords. 

Chapter 28: The Road to Recovery

I was so happy that my connection with Rugista and with that woman were properly cut, that not even Clarie being Clarie could annoy me. Of course I still firmly planted myself between her and Varil as a sort of human barrier. Keeping Clarie away from Varil was the least I could do for Pratty.

It wasn't until later that I managed to shower and make myself semi-presentable. That night the ships returned to port and after asking Master Sakuro again, he allowed me to spend the night on one of the ships since the battle had ended.

The next day, all the members of PoW returned to Wystern to work on an estimate of the damage and make sure the city was stable and in no danger of collapsing before people were allowed to return.

Fortunately, Wystern still stood strong with only superficial damage. Not Parista's earthquakes and burning fury and not the grudge and anger of the sea serpents could bring down the City of Swords; it makes me proud to live there.

People have started to return little by little, but no one had moved back yet on that day, those who returned where the ones who would be working on the repairs.

It surprised me when, in a small moment when they finally let him catch a breather, Sakuro asked me, "did everything work out?"

"Yes," I'm happy about how things worked out, even if it might have not been perfect. "Pratty helped me, my official homeland is now Wystern and I have no connection with Rugista. The mayor asked me never to return and I agreed. I guess the old hag must have been really giving him a headache. Now that I think about it, it must have been hard for him having to put up with her since the village was on her side."

"Well that's not exactly a fluffy happy ending, but it's happy enough I suppose." Master Sakuro has been through a lot lately, we all have, but the Craftlords were actually in the front lines. "Oh by the way, Pouso was asking about you."

"Pouso? Master Ureksa's guardian beast?" I feel my face heating up just remembering the little tattle tell. "What did he say?"

"He didn't really say much, but he asked a lot of questions." Master Sakuro reveals.

"What kind of questions?" I wonder if I really want to know.

"What kind of men you liked, that sort of thing." I shouldn't have asked.

"Um..." I feel like I'm in the wrong place, at the wrong time again... "Why would he ask such a thing?" And sinking deeper.

"It doesn't surprise me, that's why Ureksa only calls him out to battle, but we needed the extra help so he had to stay here for longer than usual." Master Sakuro didn't really answer my question. "Now Pouso doesn't want to leave, he gave Ureksa the sad look and Ureksa just couldn't send him back."

"Then Pouso likes to be nosy with girls?" I know this will probably lead to an embarrassing and awkward moment that I will regret, but I can't help it if I'm curious.

"Yes, he does, he's dead set in finding a girl for Ureksa," I should have known Master Sakuro would say that.

"Really? I've never heard of a guardian beast doing that before." That's it, I have to act casual, as if this has nothing to do with me, because honestly it doesn't. I'm just another girl that Pouso spoke to, he must act the same way towards all the girls, it doesn't mean that I have any possibilities with Master Ureksa.

"It's not that rare," I should have known it wasn't. I think Master Sakuro noticed I started to feel awkward. "Naturally a guardian beast would want its master to be happy, it's part of what they do."

"Do you have a guardian beast, Master Sakuro?" That's it, change the subject... Oh wait, what if he thinks I want his summon creature to play matchmaker for us? Well that would be nice, but it wouldn't work anyway. The same goes for Ureksa. These men are unreachable for me, that's all there is to it and no amount of help can change it.

"Not really, maybe I will some day if I find one that can make curry with love..." I stare at him and blink, Master Sakuro is certainly unique.

"You mean that you would test all possible guardian beasts by having them make curry?" I ask and he nods to answer my question positively. "That's original," I can't help it but to be amused.

After that conversation with Master Sakuro I thought about him a lot. I also thought about Pouso and Master Ureksa. I realized that maybe I wasn't trying to replace Master Sakuro with Master Ureksa and might actually truly Ureksa too, but I don't know for sure. I think I might like Master Sakuro best, not that it matters since neither would like me back. However, if by some miracle either of them liked me back, then the one who likes me would definitely become not only the one I like best, but the only one.

Wystern was on the road to recovery and was rebuilt rather quickly. We all moved back home and Wystern was better than ever. It became not only the City of Swords, but a virtually impenetrable fortress. Some were not happy with it, claiming that it looked too militaristic and the Craftknights were more like artists, but personally, I think the shining armored city looked very majestic.

Not a lot happened for the next few months. Everyone pitched in and the economy recovered. I have improved in making drill engines and I've been training harder at the labyrinth. My friends are still my friends. Cleru and Sugar are still in love and he is no longer shy about showing it in public. Pratty and Varil are also still together, it looks like they will be together for the rest of their lives.

Amariss and Bron are slowly becoming closer, but I don't know if they'll eventually become more than friends. Kenon and Razzy are slowly progressing, slow but steady. Kouran has gained an admirer, a man who works guarding the Craftlords' private room at Central Tower where they say there's a secret entrance to the labyrinth, but I don't know if there's anything between them. Sakuro is still a great cook and occasionally we all gather at his house for lunch. Kouren visits often but I have not seen them doing anything that looked like a date so they might not be together, I hope not.

Ureksa comes and goes, visiting Wystern often and going back to Vance soon after. His visits are slowly becoming longer, as if not to intrude in his sister's time with her fiance. Pouso has been stalking all the single young girls in town trying to get Ureksa a date. Luckily they're having a hard time understanding the little guy and when someone finally starts to catch on, Ureksa arrives to take Pouso away and claims that the little summon creature likes to joke and make up stories. I guess it would be a bit embarrassing for a Craftlord if his summon creature had to get him a date.

As for me, Pouso has taken a liking to the sugary treats I give him. I'm not sure what Ureksa thinks about it, but I did offer to keep Pouso out of trouble. He's such a good little helper even if he's not my guardian beast. I'm glad Ureksa is letting him stay in this world. Honestly, who could say no to a little cutie like Pouso? 

Chapter 29: Rumari and Tyram's Wedding

Rumari, the previous Craftlord of Jade, still known as the Majestic Lancer, is getting married. Wystern, now once again an active industrial city buzzing with activity, talks of nothing more. I'm happy for Rumari and Tyram. I heard he was once again, this time permanently, forfeiting his title of Craftlord of Crystal.

Ever since Lubert died there has been no Craftlord of Amber, but there were two Craftlords of Iron so it evened out. Both Cleru and Pratty aimed for their father's title and neither wanted to let it go, so they were both allowed to carry the name of Iron. The name of Amber remained unclaimed for years, stained with the reputation of the last one to hold it, waiting to be cleaned.

Now Crystal is without a master, but Varil claims it won't remain that way for long. No date has been set for the tournament to take place, but he's confident he'll win when ever that is. A tournament for the rank of Craftlord was mentioned during the entire sea serpent ordeal but it was never finished and now it will most likely be postponed until after Rumari and Tyram's wedding since the Craftlords who organize the tournament will surely attend.

Time passes as it always has. My skill with drill engines continues to improve and the scars of clumsy encounters with stray summons in the labyrinth continue to fade as I become a better opponent. The situation in the labyrinth has normalized and the City of Swords is in a time of happiness.

A week before Rumari's wedding I went gift shopping with Pratty, Zantek, Varil, Cleru, Sugar, Razzy and Kenon. Sugar often spoke about how she looked forward to her own wedding someday, and Cleru did not deny that the event would some day take place. It was fun to see Pratty teasing Varil in a similar way. For the most part Razzy was a bit confused about the entire something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue, tradition, but no one really had an answer about where it came from and why. Razzy spoke of the flowers she liked, and how she wanted a wedding full of flowers one day; I'm not sure if she noticed that Kenon kept blushing and smiling the entire time. I can't say it was easy picking a gift, but I finally picked something and bought it.

The wedding took place in Wystern, even if everyone initially thought it would take place in Vance. Tyram the calm retained his name during the entire process not being nervous at all. Ironically, the one that was running around frantically trying to make sure everything was perfect for his sister's wedding was the best man, Ureksa.

I must say everyone looked great. Picking a formal attire for the wedding wasn't easy but it was done. I think that Razzy, Pratty and I were the ones least comfortable in dresses, since all three of us have a reputation for being a bit tomboyish, especially Razzy, but we survived it. I have Sugar to thank for fixing my hair and make-up. She's been doing more of those 'human girl activities' as she calls them, in preparation to marry a human, Cleru, and fit into his world as a human wife would.

Rumari was absolutely stunning in her wedding dress; no one took their eyes off her during the entire wedding. Rumari was wearing glass slippers, something new. It made me wonder how glass shoes could have such durability, but I guess the skill of a Craftlord is needed for that. Though he is now only a Craftknight, Tyram honored the name of the Craftlord of Crystal when he made those slippers for Rumari.

She had a necklace with a pendant that she always wears, something old; a bracelet that I heard Rumari borrowed from Amariss, something borrowed; and Sapphire earrings, something blue.

The wedding was spectacular, taking place in a nice sunny day. The sea was calm as if to honor the wedding day of Tyram the Calm and his beloved Majestic Lancer Rumari. Everyone celebrated, everyone was happy, it was all pure bliss.

After the 'I do's were said and the happy couple had their first dance, I disappeared among the crowds and considered leaving for a while. Everyone was dancing with their respective dates and I had come by myself. In a way I feel a little abandoned because I can't hang out with my friends, but I should remember that they're not here to baby-sit me. They have their dates, they deserve to spend some couple time together and enjoy dancing. I don't even know how to dance.

I think Chaves almost asked me to dance, possibly because I was one of the few girls who didn't have a dancing partner. I'm sure I heard him say my name as I made my escape among the crowds and took refuge in the girl's bathroom at Central Tower, at least I know he can't follow me in here. I will remain here for a while; it's too risky to go out right now. I'll join everyone for cake later, but I'm going to hide out until the dancing stops.

Women occasionally come in and out checking their hair and make-up in the mirror. I pretend I'm doing the same, gently brushing my hands over my hair, afraid to get it out of place while I pretend to fix it. I'm not very good with hair. When the women leave, I stop pretending and simply stand there.

I have nothing against Chaves really, but I don't like him either and I don't know how to dance so I really don't want to look ridiculous. I don't know how to decline without sounding mean, when even Amariss has agreed to dance with Bron.

I wish I knew how to dance so I could dance with Master Sakuro or Master Ureksa. I've never cared about girly things like dancing, but today even Razzy is doing it, even if she keeps tripping on her dress, but she has Kenon there to catch her.

Master Sakuro... Master Ureksa... I'll never forget how handsome they look in tuxedos. It's really too bad that I'm certain it's impossible for me to dance with them. Not only because I can't dance, but also because I'm sure there's a long line of girls waiting to dance with them. 

Chapter 30: Hiding

For once I actually look pretty. Of course, everyone looks extra nice today so I'm still average in comparison and I look nowhere near as amazing as some of the other girls. But for once I can say I look pretty. That's why I can't cry and ruin it.

Furthermore it's going to be obvious I wasn't overcome by emotions or moved, because by now my friends know me well enough to realize I'm not the kind of girl to shed tears of happiness. I cry only when I'm sad, frustrated or at a dangerously high level of anger, and this is not supposed to be an occasion to be sad.

What's wrong with me? Back when I had nothing, and built an imaginary wall around myself, what I have now would have been paradise. Am I such an ingrate to want more? I appreciate what I have, but I've never longed for more as much as I do this very moment. Because in the past I was happy just having a platonic crush, but now I wish more than ever that someone would have a real crush on me, and I know that's not happening, or at least not from either of the men I like.

I take deep even breaths and wonder if anyone has noticed I'm missing. Women come and go, look in the mirror, re-apply make-up, fix their hair, and then they leave. I do not know them so they don't talk to me. They assume I had just arrived to check on my hair and make-up, and that soon I'll be gone, back to the party.

I am bored, very bored. Hiding out in the women's bathroom is one of the most boring experiences I've had. I sigh and decide that it's about time to come out. I'll walk around and see if I can catch a glimpse of Master Sakuro or Master Ureksa from afar. They're both especially handsome today and it would be a pity to miss the opportunity of indulging in the most delicious eye candy, even if it's only from afar.

Since I know it's going to be impossible to dance with them, not only because I don't know how, but I don't think they'll ask and I don't have the guts to battle an army of fan girls and ask myself; then it shouldn't matter if someone else asks me to dance. It doesn't matter if I don't want to sound mean and get pushed into it, because I can't lose the opportunity I never had.

With a fake smile on my face, obviously forced, I face the public bathroom's door and take the first step towards it. But before I can even reach for the door knob, the door is opened and suddenly between the lined, sinks and mirrors and the stalls, this place becomes very crowded.

"Rumari!" The bride is here, along with the bride's maids and important lady guests.

"I finally found you." I'm surprised she noticed I was missing but I also feel guilty for thinking that she wouldn't. "Where did you run off to, you couldn't have been here the entire time, right?"

I don't look sick at all, because I'm not, and there's no other reason why I would spend a party in the bathroom. I wanted to go home but it would be too obvious that I'm leaving. "I was just walking around Central Tower," it's only a half lie. I know it can be misinterpreted but truthfully I was walking around Central Tower, though only around the square feet that the women's bathroom occupies.

"Didn't you dance?" It becomes obvious that Rumari came here to change, as she has began taking off her golden tiara and the long, white silk veil attached to it.

"I don't know how to dance..." I admit, and I hope that Rumari won't push me into it. I know she has all the good intentions of making sure I don't miss out, but I really don't feel like looking silly. Plus the only ones I want to dance with, even if it means forfeiting my dignity to my clumsiness, I am sure they wouldn't bother dancing with me. Why must I be so insecure again?

"Neither do I," Razzy admits with a laugh.

I suppose that for a long time I played a role I hated, thus I thought little of myself. After that I was still the slightly clumsy tomboy who's only good at making drill engines and not so good at fighting. I suppose that I was, and am, realistically convinced that I'm nothing special, but I wonder if for some man out there, average is enough.

"Did you step on Kenon's feet?" Pratty asks in good humor.

Razzy laughs, as if it were something to be proud of, "I sure did, big sis!"

Pratty laughs along with her and we all join in. "I have only stepped on Varil's feet twice so far."

"Aw, you're so skilled big sis! I've stepped on Kenon's feet five times already," Razzy confesses.

"Fortunately, I haven't stepped on Tyram's feet," Rumari is undoing her elegant hair style and brushing it into something simpler. I wonder what she has in mind for the rest of the party, whatever it is, I wonder why she needs to change.

"It's the same for me!" Sugar proudly declares. "I didn't step on Cleru's feet at all!"

"That's because you're floating," Pratty points out.

All the tension is gone, I guess I was in a bad mood because I was bored, but things are better now that I have someone to talk to. After undoing her fancy hair, Rumari went into one of the stalls and changed out of her dress. Now wearing pants, she stepped out and tied her hair back in front of the mirror, while I helped the other girls deal with the sea of white fabric that Rumari handed them.

"Rumari, what are you planning to do next?" I curiously ask, though I would soon feel as if I should have guessed.

"An exhibition match," Rumari smiles. "Tyram and I already had our first dance as husband and wife, now it's time for our first spar." That's the Majestic Lancer alright. 

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 31: Calm and Majestic

Tyram the calm versus Rumari the Majestic Lancer! The fight was certainly majestic but it was anything but calm. The way Ureksa was cheering, anyone would think he really did want Rumari to leave Tyram like swiss cheese.

Though Tyram retained a good pace all throughout the battle, from the start he was more on the defensive than the offensive. At one point, Rumari got annoyed because she thought Tyram wasn't seriously trying to beat her and spun her spear so fast it was like a tornado around her. She hit him with the blunt end after slowing down so as to not crack his skull and for the rest of the night Tyram wore a red spot on his forehead which slowly faded to purple then black.

Sanary was certainly amused by all that. She took back anything she ever said about Rumari becoming weak because she was in love and declared that it was rather obvious who would be the boss of that marriage. I just enjoyed watching the battle too. Of course Rumari won.

After the first round against Tyram, Rumari asked her brother for another exhibition match. Though rather than a spar, it was more like a demonstration of their skills with spears. They were in perfect sync with each other; surely they're an unbeatable team.

Several other matches took place, including Bron versus Libody, in which Bron won, but pretended that it was harder than it actually was to get more attention from Amariss. But the longest battle was between the two Craftlords of Iron. The twins, Pratty and Cleru fought an impressive battle that ended in a draw. They pushed themselves to the limit and were exhausted afterwards.

When dinner time rolled around, and people started sitting down to eat, I spotted Master Sakuro helping with the food and realized he must have snuck off to help in the kitchen while I was hiding in the bathroom. "Can I help with anything?"

"Oh sure, you can start serving on this side or help set the table on the other end." I wanted to stay and help where I could be near Sakuro, even if the image of Ureksa was also present in my mind.

But the truth is I'm clumsy when it comes to serving drinks and will surely spill something. As for the food, I'm terrible at calculating how much to serve and I'll either leave people hungry and end up with too much left in the pot, or serve too much and leave the last few people with empty plates. I accepted the fact that if I stay it will be disastrous and admitted it. "I'll help set the table; I'm clumsy serving things..." Even if I'm not exactly complimenting myself with that, I felt that I needed to avoid the embarrassment and I needed to give Sakuro a reason why I chose to move to the other side of the room, even if I really want to stay near him.

"Okay," after Sakuro gave me some directions, I left, off to finish setting the plates and eating utensils on the other end of the row of tables, while people start being seated and served on this side.

The trip to the other side of the tables wasn't bad; I found Rumari and Tyram talking to some people. They had not even sat down yet. While setting the table with immense care to avoid dropping anything, I searched for Ureksa among the crowd, but didn't find him. For a moment my eyes stopped on the newly weds and just in time the little cart ran out of plates and utensils and the table was set. I didn't think the cart would be needed right away, and if it was, someone else would see it and take it, so I went to join the circle of people around Rumari and Tyram.

For a while, I just stood there, pretending to be part of the conversation. I was simply there. I still write to Rumari, and she's very easy to talk to, but surrounded with so many people it's hard to talk to the bride, groom and the others when only the bride will know what I'm talking about.

After a while of standing there, the crowd around Rumari and Tyram begins to dissipate and Ureksa appears. I stand around a little longer and for a moment Rumari glances at me as if asking if I wanted to say something. I only smile like an idiot; feeling embarrassed that Ureksa paused and looked at me too. I shake my head and awkwardly get out of there. Ureksa looks manlier when his hair isn't falling on his face covering half of it and the thought of his handsome face makes me blush just like the thought of Sakuro.

After a while, we're all seated. I'm sitting between two people I don't really know. There are a lot of guests and the seats closest to the Craftlords, which are also closest to the bride and groom, have already been taken. Overall, dinner was absolutely delicious, but quite boring. I'm pretty sure my friends were sitting near the Craftlords, but I dared not ask for anyone to make room for me and simply sat where there was an empty place. Because of that, I had no one to talk to during dinner.

There was an awkward moment where, since all my time was being devoted to eating dinner and not talking, I realized that I was almost done, when those around me were just getting started. The familiar feeling of being in the wrong place at the wrong time settled into the bottom of my stomach where it would remain for the rest of the dinner.

I tend to eat in big bites, and I'm not lady-like at all. Tonight I was watching my manners but spilled some curry on my dress anyway. I later hid the stain behind a flower held in place with a safety pin I got from Amariss. Who knows why she was carrying a safety pin in the first place, but I'm glad she had it. The flower looked like it was meant to go there and thus unless they saw the stain before, no one would know that the flower was covering a curry stain.

Dinner was both calm and majestic, though lonely in my case. Time continued to pass, and once again the musicians got ready to play another round of songs. It was time to dance again, and I dreaded it. I didn't want to hide again, but I didn't know what else to do other than stand around idly. 

Chapter 32: Dancing With Sakuro

"What are you doing up here?" I was all alone in upper Wystern until Master Sakuro arrived.

"Nothing really," I was hiding out again. At least there's a nice view up here.

"Rumari asked about you," now he's got my curiosity, not that it was needed for me to pay attention.

"She did?" I'm quite happy staring at Master Sakuro, he's extra handsome today and I'm on cloud nine day dreaming about how things would be if we were a couple who snuck up here for a romantic moment alone.

"Yes, she said you haven't danced. They're dancing again, you shouldn't miss out." Sakuro's smile is truly wonderful.

"I don't know how to dance," I admit. "What about you? You've been busy helping with the food, right?"

"Yes, but my duties are done for tonight and I did dance in-between trips to the kitchen." A soft breeze blows, playing with his long brown hair which isn't tied into its usual low ponytail today.

I simply stare at Sakuro, unable to get my eyes off him. My cheeks become red but I can't make myself stop staring. I want to sink out of existence, but I can't even look away.

"I can teach you how to dance," do my ears deceive me? "It will only be a quick lesson but I think you're a fast enough learner."

My heart is pounding and I'm captivated by his Sapphire eyes. I open my mouth but no sounds come out until a full minute passes. "I don't want to... step on your feet," I mentally kick myself for saying that as he starts to lower the hand he was holding out to me. "But I want to learn so... I apologize in advance!" I grab his hand clumsily and step on my dress nearly falling on Sakuro.

Sakuro holds my shoulders preventing me from falling. "Let's work on balance first," he jokes and even if I'm mortified I laugh and mutter and apology. "It's okay, now, this hand goes here." He places my left hand on his shoulder. "Give me your other hand," he takes my right hand in his left then places his right hand on my waist. "There, it's not as hard as it seems."

It's possible to hear the music playing, echoing all over Wystern and possibly beyond the sea. Sakuro guides me along with the music and I realize what a good dancer he is. Master Sakuro, the Craftlord of Sapphire is handsome, friendly, nice, a gentleman, a great cook, an amazing dancer and a strong warrior. Is there anything this man can't do? He's charming and irresistible in every way I can think of, and he smells nice too.

I take my gaze away from his perfect face to stare at my feet. There is some distance between us as we dance, allowing for a clear view of my feet and enough space for me to clumsily kick around without actually kicking him.

"Don't look at your feet." While listing Sakuro's virtues in my head before, I forgot to say that he also has a great voice, manly but gentle, in a word, knightly. "Look at me." Sakuro pulls me closer, reducing the distance between us so that I will no longer use it as a window to look at my feet.

My heart is pounding so hard and fast that I think he can hear it. My face is bright red no doubt about it, my knees are weak and I'm dragging my feet. I want to close what little distance is left between us, I want to stay in his arms forever, I want to kiss him...

"Just as I thought, you are a quick learner!" Sakuro stops dancing and smiles at me, a hint of something unknown in his eyes.

Did he know what I wanted? Was I that obvious? Has my unspoken declaration been rejected or is it all just a mere coincidence and I'm exaggerating? Yeah, he only ended the dance because the song ended. I'm just overreacting, what was I expecting anyway? "Thanks..."

"Now you're ready to go out there and dance the night away, right?" Can he be so clueless as to not realize how I feel?

"Maybe later, it's so nice up here..." The moon is full, big and bright. The stars are shining, a soft breeze is blowing. This is all truly dream-like.

"Wystern will be here for many years to come, but tonight is special. You should go back to the party; I think you're ready to dance." Sakuro heads towards the tower. I think he was just taking a break from the fan girls. Yes, he must have been hiding from them; no way was he actually looking for me.

"Okay..." I follow Sakuro if only to be with him for a moment longer. Though I never thought Sanary was right about love being a weakness, tonight I have started to wonder if there is some truth to it.

After returning to the party, Sakuro was lost in a sea of girls who all wanted to dance with him, I was lucky to have gotten that chance. Rumari and Tyram had just finished another dance and were talking to the guests, taking a break from the dance floor. Everything is being set up to cut the cakes, because there had to be several so that there's enough for all the guests, and once again people are returning to the tables.

This time I made sure to sit near my friends and I enjoyed a slice of cake talking to them and laughing along with them. Ever since Master Sakuro found me in upper Wystern all by myself and gave me a dancing lesson, things took a turn for the better.

While I sat there eating cake and talking to my friends, I thought it wouldn't get any better than this. I was in such a good mood I would even humor Chaves if he asked me to dance during the next round after cake, but I was still relieved to see he was rather content talking to a girl with purple hair. 

Chapter 33: A Dark Proposition under the Full Moon

After we had cake, ice-cream and all sorts of sweets, there was a toast and the opening of presents. Finally there was more dancing. These are the last few songs of the night and after the fireworks it will all be over. Rumari and Tyram will leave on their honey moon trip, I'm not sure where they're going, and life will flow as it has been flowing day by day.

When the dancing starts I once again feel out of place, wrong place, wrong time... so I go for a walk. I walk around Central Tower but this time I don't hide. "Excuse me," the girl who spoke was with us when we had cake. There was also a boy who looked like her, whom I assumed was her twin.

"Yes?" Pratty and Cleru knew the twins and introduce them. She is Natsumi and her brother is Hayato, they are known as heroes in their distant home land.

"Have you seen my brother?" Natsumi looks worried, I wonder what's wrong?

"Not since we were having cake together," he sort of disappeared after that. I wonder if he doesn't like dancing.

"Oh, okay, if you see him please let me know," she sounds really worried but I can't think of a reason why she should be.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes, it's okay," Natsumi sounds unsure with her answer, she's definitely hiding something.

After talking to Natsumi, I continued my walk until I heard someone call my name into the shadows. I froze up and didn't reply, while I instinctively reached to where my drill would be, but it's not there. "It's just me, don't be so jumpy."

I let out a breath of relief seeing that the one who called is only Hayato and not some creepy stranger, though I'm not sure why I was worried in the first place. I'm not afraid of wandering around the city alone at night, so why would I suddenly be frightened?

As crazy as it sounds, I have a feeling that this young man identical to Hayato somehow isn't Hayato. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," we start to walk as we talk; it's nothing out of the ordinary at first.

It's only a casual chat in the beginning, but as soon as we're away from the crowds Hayato's expression changes. "I will be honest with you, if you think I'm not Hayato, you're right."

As the one who looks like Hayato but isn't him goes up to the top level of Wystern, I can't help it but to follow. "Who are you?"

"Because Hayato is a linker, it was easy for me to hide in his body. But unfortunately I can only control him during the full moon." I'm still confused about what he's saying but I listen quietly. "I'm a spirit, the spirit of a summon creature to be specific, and I need a body. I thought you could help me with that."

I really feel like I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time. I feel that I should run and scream, but the part of me that longs for adventure wants to stay and listen. "What do you mean?" I'll try not to jump to conclusions. "Do you want me to build you a robot body? I'm not that skilled, but I can tell Pratty about it and she can ask Zantek. I'm pretty good with engines so I'll be able to help, even if I don't think I can build a robot from scratch by myself."

"That's not quite what I had in mind..." The look in Hayato's face is not one that inspires trust. "I'll make you a proposition that I know you will like. You see, I'm a summon creature and as such I could become your guardian beast. In exchange you can give me your energy to complete a spell."

"My energy?" I don't like where this is going.

"Your love towards Sakuro." I stare at the summon creature who has come before me behind the face of Hayato.

"You got it all wrong," I stammer. "I don't... I'm not... Sakuro and I are not... we're not a couple." I manage to push the words out with my voice trembling.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" The summon creature hands me a small bottle, tiny enough to fit in my hand so that it becomes completely hidden when I wrap my fingers around it. "Make him drink that, put it in his food, only a drop is enough."

"What is this," I feel that it is best to take this thing than to leave it with a dangerous being, though I have no intentions of using it. "Why do you want to poison Master Sakuro?"

"Poison?" The creature laughs. "Far from it. That is a piece of my soul. When Sakuro drinks that, I will be able to pull all of my soul towards him and his body will be mine. You see, this doesn't work on anyone, even if I can hide in a linker's body, I can only take over aided by the power of the full moon. To make a body mine, I need to push the original soul out, and to do that I need the power of desire... your love for Sakuro."

"What are you saying?" The words spill out as I remain rooted to the spot.

"Make him drink it, or add it to his food and kiss him within the hour afterwards. The power of your love will give me power within him and his soul will be pushed out, making his body mine." The dark being laughs.

"I can't..." I think I should be running now, but I'm still standing here, not moving an inch. I know I can't beat Hayato, even if it's not really Hayato.

"In exchange I'll be your lover..." He pulls me closer, hands around my waist. "You'll have Sakuro all to yourself. Since it will be your energy that will empower me, the pact cannot be broken, you don't need to fear, I can't and won't leave you. I'll use Sakuro's body to take over Wystern, his power his influence, everything. You can rule by my side, by his side."

"No!" I don't know where I got this strength all of a sudden but I push him away, my fist still closed around the small bottle. "Do you think I'm so shallow and evil that I would help you murder Sakuro's soul for his body and power?!"

The creature laughs. "It's tempting isn't it?" His eyes flash red and I can't stop looking into those blinking lights. "Think about it..." Then he walks away.

When I follow Hayato I find that he is himself again and has no memory of our conversation. I think Hayato and Natsumi knew about this, maybe Hayato is actually using himself as a prison for that creature. I'm sure he won't say anything because he doesn't want to trouble others, but I can't let him deal with this alone. Surely the Craftlords will know what to do. 

Chapter 34: Dancing With Ureksa

Today is a happy occasion and I don't want to ruin it, so I decided to hide the tiny bottle in my dress and continue the party. Hayato is back to normal and I don't think that summon creature will do much else tonight. If he can't control Hayato unless there's a full moon, he won't be able to do anything for a while. I'll tell the Craftlords about this tomorrow, leaving out certain details of course.

After another round of toasts and a visit to the buffet tables that have been constantly refilled all throughout the event, it's time for all of us to go to upper Wystern for the finale. The place has been decorated and the gaps that were not fenced in were fixed for safety. I am astonished they managed to do all of this in such a short time when none of the decorations were up when I was here not too long ago.

I caught a glimpse of Master Sakuro and Master Ureksa, and nearly bumped into a few people because my head was turned towards them instead of watching where I was going. I didn't hear a lot of their conversation, but some of the bits and pieces included "I can't believe they forgot to decorate this place." And "Good thing you saw it on time."

The orchestra is setting up to play one last song, and people are discussing the events of the wedding and reception while the waiters pass by refilling cups of wine. I don't really like alcohol, so I barely tried it during the toasts.

I saw Rumari and Tyram and walked over to them. "Having fun?" Rumari asked as soon as she saw me.

"Yes, it's been great!" I'm not lying, even if it didn't start out all that great and there were some set backs, I will still treasure this night.

"I'm glad, did you dance?" No one saw me dance with Master Sakuro so the question comes as no surprise.

"I did... once," I admit, though that one time was very special.

"That's once more than my brother," Rumari greets her brother Ureksa and asks him if he had danced yet.

"I've been busy..." He didn't mention the fact that the one in charge had forgotten to decorate upper Wystern and that Ureksa needed to remind them after finding out through Sakuro. I can imagine him running around with an improvised team of decorators and I wonder where I was when the team was assembled, I wouldn't have minded helping.

I suppose the girls who approached Master Ureksa to dance with him must have gotten tired of being left with an apology and the excuse that he was busy. I just stood there listening to Rumari, Tyram and Ureksa talk and enjoyed the view and by view I mean Ureksa of course. I guess that's why I got this chance, because I just happened to be there. For once, I'm at the right place, at the right time.

"Then why don't you two dance this last song? It's about to start." Rumari is a truly wonderful person.

Everything happened so fast, but at the same time in slow motion. Ureksa said something; I think he asked me if I wanted to dance. I nodded and my lips moved as if to speak, but no sounds came out. It was happening again. My heart was pounding so hard I wondered if Ureksa could hear it over the music.

The first few seconds were a little awkward, my right hand held in his, and my left arm resting at my side, until I remembered how it was supposed to be and placed my left hand on his shoulder, allowing him more space for the hand he had on my waist. "Sorry I'm not a very good dancer." I smiled while saying this, because even if I wasn't a good dancer, I was happy to try.

"I don't have a lot of practice either, but it's alright, we'll manage," that was hard to believe, because he was dancing quite well.

I'm dragging my feet again, afraid that if I lift them, I will accidentally set them down on his feet. But it's okay because the lack of sound from my steps is covered by the sound of the steps from the couples dancing near by, and it's all drowned out by the music. If anyone sees me, it doesn't matter because my long dress will hide my lack of skill on the dance floor.

I wished for that song to last forever, it's as if we were the only ones there. I didn't hear any people around us, even if they were there, and I only saw Ureksa. He really has a handsome face; it's a pity that he hides it behind his hair most of the time; he looks amazing with his hair back.

Some would say that the last song was a long one, but to me it was painfully short. I'm honored to think I was the only one who had the chance to dance with Ureksa tonight, if only because Rumari suggested it. I am eternally grateful to her.

After the song ended, the fireworks began. We all watched them, and though Ureksa and I parted, Rumari and Tyram were near by, so he did not walk away. While we watched those fireworks I armed myself with courage and slipped my hand in his so gently I'm not sure if he noticed.

I dared not look at Ureksa; my eyes were always directed at the skies the entire time, at the magnificent display of color and light. I was thankful that the lights were off to allow the fireworks to shine brighter; it helped hide my crimson face.

We stood there for about an hour, maybe a little more. I could feel the glares of other girls and hear bits and pieces of muttered words, "she's not even pretty." But I didn't care because I was standing there holding Ureksa's hand and they were not.

After the fire works ended, we all went down to the port. At some point I lost Ureksa in the crowd, and I'm certain I was pushed and shoved on purpose, but they can't take away that moment from my memories, and the still present feeling of my heart trying to jump out of my chest.

Rumari and Tyram's boat had been decorated as well, the luggage had already been packed and they left towards their honey moon. When the ship disappeared in the horizon the crowd dissipated and everyone went home. I'm not sure were the Craftlords disappeared to, but I was exhausted and went straight to sleep after I got back to the Silver Guild. 

Chapter 35: The Day After

It's a beautiful morning and after having a sweet dream, I woke up to the sound of Master Bron's screaming voice telling me to get up and get to work. It's okay though, I'm in too much of a good mood to be bothered by the fact that I'm still sleepy and in no mood to work.

I started work as usual and the entire morning passed by before I remembered the bottle I got from that summon creature possessing Hayato. I went to see Master Sakuro during my lunch break and knocked on the door to his house.

"Come in," I opened the door to find Sakuro serving lunch.

Kouren was there too, which made me green with envy, but I know it shouldn't, after all, it's not like I actually stand a chance with someone like Sakuro. Last night was special, but I wonder if he would be just as happy giving a dancing lesson to any girl who asked nicely. "I came to deliver something..."

"Oh, good timing, is it naan bread?" He looked me over, searching for a package, but I wasn't carrying anything other than a tiny bottle inside my closed hand. "Not naan bread?"

I shook my head, but though I was replying to Sakuro I was looking at Ureksa. He was leaning on the table; arms crossed forming a sort of pillow for his head. His hair was once again falling over his face and his breathing was gentle and even. "Not really."

"What could it be?" I think Sakuro was amused that I kept staring at the sleeping Ureksa. It's not every day that you get to see Master Ureksa like that.

"Is he okay?" I wonder if I'm only concerned, or if I'm concerned and I'm trying to stretch my time here.

"He's fine; Ureksa didn't get any sleep the days before the wedding. He was helping plan everything and really wanted it all to be perfect for Rumari. Then he ran around all day and for most of the night supervising everything. It wouldn't have run so smoothly without him." Something has come to my attention that I think I knew before but didn't quite pay close attention to it; Sakuro and Ureksa are very good friends and I think it's cute.

"Oh, okay," I shift awkwardly, as Kouren gives me a quizzical look. "The delivery," I hold out my hand, the tiny bottle resting on my palm.

Master Sakuro picked up the small bottle, his fingers brushing against the palm of my hand slightly. It reminds me of the feeling of being close to him while dancing, and my heart picks this instant to speed up. "What is it? An ingredient? Something rare? Or maybe it's a good luck charm."

"I don't know what it is." I don't want to give him too much information if it involves the embarrassing story of a summon creature offering me Sakuro's soulless body as my lover, the soul replaced by the creature's spirit. "But whatever you do, don't drink it. I think there was something wrong with Hayato, but he didn't want to worry anyone so he didn't talk about it. I just thought it was best to give that to a Craftlord, maybe you'll know what to do with it."

Master Sakuro has been examining the liquid, holding the little bottle against the light. Master Kouren stood behind Sakuro looking at the bottle over his shoulder. I have a bad feeling about this, the feeling of being in the wrong place at the wrong time again. "A portion of a summon creature's soul," Kouren spoke.

I gulped, if Kouren knew that much, then maybe she somehow suspected what the deal was. I did tell Sakuro not to drink it, so it's not like I was actually taking advantage of all of this. But I would still be mortified if Sakuro or anyone else found out the kind of bribery that was offered to me. "I guess I should get going..." I started to slip away towards the door.

"Yes, I agree, it's a piece of soul..." Sakuro noticed that I was trying to leave quietly. "Wait a minute, could you stay a while longer?"

"I really should be getting back to work." What if they ask about what Hayato said? I would be too embarrassed to repeat it but my blushing might speak loud enough anyway. I think lying about this would be bad, but there's no way I'm going to tell Sakuro that a summon creature promised me his body. Even if I did not accept the deal, it still makes me sound shallow for such a bribe to be offered to me in the first place.

"Stay, we need to ask you a few questions about this." Kouren was firm, her voice filled with urgency. That made me want to run away even more.

I pouted, "sorry for the trouble, I just thought I should give that to the Craftlords since I wasn't sure what else to do. I really must be getting back to work now. Master Bron wants me to make up for taking the day off yesterday." It was true, we all took the day off for Rumari and Tyram's wedding, but we are expected to work extra hard and make up for it. Besides, I'm in a stubborn mood all of a sudden and don't want to listen to Kouren.

"Please wait, this is important, we just want to ask you a few questions, it won't take long." I can't bring myself to say no to Sakuro. What have I gotten myself into? But then again, I guess it would be worse if I kept quiet about it, though I wonder... "Sit down, have lunch with us, I made plenty of curry. I hope you're not tired of curry."

I remain rooted to the spot, staring at my feet. "I... I'm not even sure what's going on..."

I look up only when Kouren calls my name, "no one is accusing you. You did the right thing by bringing this to us." Somehow, I feel that she knows a lot more about that mysterious little bottle than she's letting on.

I nod and join them at the table. I hope I can digest while fearing humiliation. I take a deep breath and watch Master Ureksa sleep, finding peace in that sight. It's not my fault that summon creature spirit made such an embarrassing offer, so I really shouldn't blame myself. As Kouren said, no one is accusing me and I gave the Craftlords the report so I'm innocent. I did my duty, but something tells me this interrogation won't be easy. Wrong place, wrong time, definitely the wrong place and wrong time. 

Chapter 36: Interrogation

Sakuro's house has fallen into silence, but it's not as uncomfortable as it should be. I have my elbows on the table, my head resting on my hands. I've been watching Ureksa sleep for the past few minutes. I wonder what the look in my face is like? I wonder if it's curious, bored or loving...

Kouren clears her throat and I wake from my daze. There is a plate of curry in front of me and I cannot precise at what moment in time it was placed there. I blink at the curry that apparently came out of nowhere then watch as Sakuro pokes Ureksa. "Five more minutes Rumari..."

I giggle in amusement. Right now Master Ureksa is like a child who doesn't want to get up to go to school. It's so cute! But for some reason, Kouren isn't amused at all. "Wake up Ureksa, we have a situation."

In his half asleep state, Ureksa registers the voice as not being Rumari's and fully wakes up. "Sakuro? Kouren?" His gaze pauses on me and he speaks my name as well. I'm the only one here who isn't a Craftlord and thus the odd one out.

"Well, at least he remembers who we are." I can tell that Master Sakuro is trying to lighten the mood, but it doesn't seem to be working on Kouren.

Ureksa isn't happy about it either, "of course I know!"

Pouso comes from the next room yawning. "Pouso! I didn't see you yesterday, where were you?"

Pouso squeaks in response and Ureksa explains. "He was helping 'back stage' all along." I have a feeling that Master Ureksa overloaded poor Pouso with work to prevent him from trying to find him dates.

"What a good little helper." I'm glad the topic has shifted to something less serious, but eventually the interrogation had to start.

"Ureksa, do you know what this is?" Kouren holds the small bottle for Ureksa to see.

"It looks like a normal bottle to me, just very small." Why doesn't Master Ureksa know about this? I heard Master Sakuro and Master Kouren were Craftlords before Master Ureksa. It makes me think that something might have happened related to a similar situation when Rumari was still the Craftlord of Jade. Ureksa continues to look at the bottle. "Wait, there is something unusual about it. I feel a presence but it's very weak."

"It's a portion of a summon creature's soul, it's only a piece, so the presence is hard to sense," Kouren explains. I couldn't sense it. I guess I'm not skilled enough. I'm definitely not at Craftlord level.

"I take it there's a story to go along with it?" Ureksa asks.

"Yes, this happened when Rumari was still the active Craftlord of Jade. It was when Shintetsu still lived..." Somehow, I know it's hard for Master Kouren to tell that story. Is it that what I've heard is true? Was Master Kouren in love with Shintetsu who married Amariss and fathered Cleru and Pratty? "This is from a summon creature empowered by the moon. It's a trickster that offers certain things in exchange for help in taking over a human body. The original soul occupying the body would be pushed out when the spell is completed, thus killing the person. The body will continue to live with the soul of the summon creature occupying it." Now Kouren is looking directly at me and it makes me nervous. "Who was the target?"

"Huh? What?" I'm not sure what she's talking about. I'm so nervous I can't even finish such a simple thought process.

"The body that the creature wished to overtake; whose body was that?" Kouren clarified.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Master Sakuro, he promised... he said..." Kouren shakes her head as if to indicate I don't need to reveal what I was offered since I didn't accept it anyway. But I can't leave things like this and I fully intend to bend the truth. "He promised me power, but I didn't fall for it." I wasn't entirely lying, other than Sakuro as my lover I was promised power.

"Power?" Kouren raised an eyebrow. "You're saying that you were promised power instead of a lover?"

My face becomes ghostly pale; I don't know where all the blood that had accumulated in my cheeks suddenly disappeared to. My eyes are open wide and my mouth is hanging open.

"You need to answer this question accurately," now that the tension seems to have shifted from Kouren's story to my story, she has regained her cool, calm and collected expression and I'm the one wishing that the floor would just swallow me whole. "I can't sense what kind of creature this is. Some feed on desire, others feed on greed; I had thought it was the first. They are very different and must be confronted in diverse ways."

A soft breeze blows but it's not coming from the windows. I look towards the origin of the breeze and see Sakuro waving a paper fan at me. "It's a hot day; I think you might be suffering from a heat stroke."

I twitch then force my head to turn away from Sakuro's direction, face becoming scarlet, hands sweating like crazy, mouth still hanging open. Pouso flies by and pushes my jaw up with his tiny yellow paw and my mouth finally closes.

"What's wrong?" Ureksa decides to speak up. "Is it that you're having trouble remembering? Did that creature do something to your memories?"

I want to say yes, but Kouren speaks first. "It doesn't work that way, Ureksa."

"How do you know unless you've..." Ureksa stops, realizing that Kouren must have indeed experienced this. "Is it that hard to say?"

I shake my head and swallow the lump in my throat. "Sorry that just caught me off guard. I mean, summon creatures and evil spirits offering power, that's something that appears in children's stories all the time, and usually the motto in the end is not to trust strangers. I was remembering all the things he said."

"Well then, did he offer you a lover or power? If he offered a lover, was it Sakuro?" How can Kouren ask something this mortifying, that casually?

"Kouren, isn't that a bit personal?" Thank you Sakuro, but please don't get the wrong idea.

"Not at all; I'm not accusing her. I already said she did the right thing." Kouren remains cool, calm and collected.

I think I finally came up with a way to answer truthfully without sounding too bad. "He wants to take over Wystern using Master Sakuro. He said I would rule Wystern with him... I guess that would make me the queen of Wystern or something, if he was planning to become king. But I told him there was no way I would help him kill Master Sakuro. If his soul is pushed out of his body, then it would be like dying, right?"

"Yes, that is true," Kouren nods. "Well it seems that he offered you power but also wanted it for himself." I don't like were this is going. I didn't lie but I didn't explain the truth clearly enough. I don't want to cause serious trouble with this inaccurate information. What should I do? I feel as lost and out of place as ever. 

Chapter 37: Half-Lie and Run Away

The Craftlords are discussing how to contact Hayato for further information. I should have just told them to talk to Hayato from the start. Even if Hayato told them what kind of proposition the spirit could have made, it wouldn't have been as embarrassing as actually saying it. Then again, if the spirit managed to hide that detail from Hayato then this could be troublesome.

Sakuro's cooking is always great, but today I've lost my appetite. "May I be excused now?"

"Oh? You don't like it?" I can't look at Master Sakuro, I'm still too embarrassed.

"I don't have much of an appetite right now..." I just want to go home to the Silver Guild and focus on drill engines until I can think of nothing more.

"That's too bad, it seems my cooking has failed today..." is Master Sakuro really that disappointed just because I won't eat? Or is it that I hurt his curry pride?

"Sorry..." I really am sorry Master Sakuro, but I don't feel like being here. I head for the door and stop. "Master Kouren..." I was thinking about speaking to her alone later. If knowing exactly what kind of motivation the spirit used to try to bribe me is truly that important, then I shouldn't hold out on this information, but I really don't want to talk about it, "never mind."

"Wait, I would like to speak to you again later." I nod accepting Kouren's request then leave the Craftlords to discuss the situation.

I might have half lied to the Craftlords, or more like let them interpret a blurry piece of truth, but I can't lie to myself. The truth is that I regret bringing Sakuro the bottle. I should have just smashed it or thrown it into the ocean. I'm not sure what that would have done or if it would have been any good for Hayato, but I know I wouldn't be blamed because it would have been so easy to truthfully say my intentions were good. I know I'm selfish to think this way, but I acted too naive today and it led to an uncomfortable moment not easily forgotten.

I went back to the Silver Guild and worked diligently all day. Even Master Bron was surprised by how hard I worked. In truth, I just wanted to keep my mind occupied.

Later that evening, when most Craftknights have called it a day, I was still assembling drills until I ran out of materials. I carried the last box of drills to Master Bron downstairs and with some difficulty set it down. "Another one?" Bron was surprised; he really thought I was done after that last box of finished products.

"Yes, but I ran out of materials..." I admitted.

"Well you did a good job today," at least Master Bron is in a good mood. He must have been remembering dancing with Amariss.

"Thanks, I'll go get more materials now." I'm not tired enough to fall asleep, not with so much on my mind and I don't want to go to bed until I can fall asleep instantly. I don't want to lay awake thinking about this.

I start to head out and Master Bron stops me, "you really have done enough for today, you should take a break."

"Okay then, I choose to go train at the labyrinth. I want to improve," that is not a lie, though it's not the only reason why I'm going. I left before Master Bron could say anything else.

I navigated the labyrinth down to the basement level twelve without using the teleporter. The waters are shallow and I don't care about getting wet, though the feeling isn't exactly pleasant either. I didn't take my water scooter, that thing hates me.

I opened a door to walk across one of the rooms of level twelve, to go out the other end of the room and down the stairs. But it did not proceed as planned, for Kouren was in that room. "I was expecting you." I certainly wasn't expecting her. She must have tried to find me at the Silver Guild and Master Bron revealed my location. Either Kouren passed by and I didn't see her while I was fighting stray summons, or she used the teleporter.

"About the bottle..." I half asked, half guessed.

"Yes, about that. I would like to listen to the details. It must be hard, but you need to be strong and be true to yourself." I'm not entirely sure what Kouren means, but I feel as if she's asking a question to which she already knows the answer.

"What do you mean?" Maybe I'm asking a question to which I deep down already know the answer too.

"If you love Sakuro just say it. It was your fear and doubt that attracted that creature to you. Your love is tainted." Just who does she think she is making such assumptions? She was somewhat accurate but still...

"It's not like that!" I stubbornly hold my ground and almost unconsciously start to get defensive.

Kouren can easily see I have tensed up. "For a long time I have loved Shintetsu." I can't believe Kouren would admit it so openly. "I tried to replace him with Sakuro and came so close to succeeding. In fact if I give it a little more time, it might just work."

I grit my teeth and my response comes as a growl. "Good for you, but what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm trying to save you from making my mistake, so you could show some appreciation." I stare at Kouren with wide eyes. "There is no such a thing as a half truth and a half lie is still a lie, as are intentional misunderstandings. Running away from your problems won't make them go away either, but I guess you have a history of that, don't you? When you think you're not good at something you just turn away from it."

"No one is good at everything, not me and not you, no one. I can be stubborn for some things, believe me I can; but that doesn't mean I'll stubbornly pursue a goal that no longer interests me, just to prove I won't give up. I can decide for myself when I'm quitting out of disinterest and when I'm backing out, no one needs to point it out, I know the difference." I find it pointless to torture myself practicing something I'm bad at when I don't want the reward that badly. Such is the case with the forging of weapons other than drills. But if the reward is good enough, then I'll stick with it.

"Then you should know that hiding your feelings is useless." I can't ignore the fact that Kouren is either very confident, or just plain bold, enough to openly say she loves or loved a man who was married to someone else and has already died.

I can't even openly say I have a crush on two single men. But there are also big differences between us. She's a beautiful and strong Craftlord and I'm just an average girl. Even so I have my pride and just this once I will do something foolish to prove my bravery. I have no intentions of fighting, I know I can't win, but at least I'll speak up. "Fine then, I'll admit it so I hope you're not a tattle tell. I like Sakuro, I like Ureksa, and I have already decided not to lift a finger about it. I'll let the crushes fade out on their own and that will be the end of it." I think she just wanted me to admit this, I think she was trying to get me to stop running from the truth. But even if I stare it down, the truth doesn't change. What's the point? 

Chapter 38: Summoning Trouble

The next day Kouren came by my workshop and asked me something. "I'm curious; do you really like both Sakuro and Ureksa?"

"Yeah..." I'm not sure where Kouren is going with this but I don't think I'll like it.

"I just thought it was unusual that you couldn't decide..." A cold chill runs down my spine. Kouren is plotting, I don't know what she's plotting but I know she's plotting. "If you absolutely had to choose, you would pick Sakuro, right?"

Is that what that creature sensed? "Good thing it doesn't matter."

"I think that if you like them both you should keep your options open. Don't be in a rush to decide," with that said, Kouren started to leave. What in the world could she be plotting?

"Kouren!" I rush after her. "I... there's..." If only I can trick her into keeping this quiet and stop her from further embarrassing me, because even if she claims to be helping she's not. "There is another man whom I like more then those two put together." I rush back into my workshop and Kouren makes no attempts to stop me. I don't think she believed me.

I'm just about fuming right now. I'm angry at Kouren for expecting every girl to be as much of an open book as she is, radiating confidence in her path, and I'm angry at myself for getting into this mess with the Craftlords in the first place. I've been telling a lot of half truths, and they have evolved into lies... or maybe they were lies to begin with.

I'm not about to throw away my last bit of self respect. I can't openly admit things like Kouren. I'm not going to admit I lied, instead I intend to turn the lies into truths.

I run down the stairs in search of Master Bron. "Master Bron! Where can I find a summoner?"

"A summoner?" I don't think Master Bron expected such a question.

"Yes! Yes! A summoner!" I insist, running in place making my rush evident.

"Why do you need a summoner? I don't think you need a guardian beast for your job." I can't tell Master Bron what I'm planning. I'm sure he won't approve.

"Never mind, can you still tell me?" I insist.

Bron shakes his head. "What's gotten into you?"

"Alright, I understand, I'll ask someone else," I start to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Master Bron stops me. "Don't go doing anything unnecessary. You're acting very strange today..."

"It's okay; I just want a talk to a summoner. It's not even a sure thing I'll ask for a summon creature to be called." Unless of course there is one that can accomplish the twisted purpose I have in mind.

"Fine, just don't do anything rash, having a guardian beast is serious business," Bron wrote some directions for me on a piece of paper and I was well on my way.

I'm sure Bron must have found it strange to see me rush out of the Silver Guild, only to return a few minutes later and rush up to my room. I had forgotten to bring money and there's a good chance the summoner will have a sort of fee for the special type of summing I have in mind.

I was soon boarding the next boat headed for Vance. The trip went with nothing out of the ordinary and soon I was in Vance.

At Vance, I followed Bron's directions, got lost a few times, asked the locals for directions, and finally found who I was looking for. "Are you a summoner?"

"Yes, I am." The young woman was dressed in white, dark blue and red. She had long purple hair and glasses. "My name is Nina, I was about to go back home so you caught me just in time. Are you a Craftknight? Do you want me to summon a guardian beast for you?"

"Yes I do! Um... how much does it cost?" I really don't need to get myself into another big debt. Besides, it's all for the sake of being stubborn and turning my lies into truths, so I don't think it's worth spending too much.

"One thousand boam for the summonite gem, unless you have your own. Otherwise I'm offering a free service during my stay here at Vance." Maybe my luck is improving after all.

"In that case I'll buy it." You know what they say, once you hit rock bottom the only thing left to do is climb up.

"Okay, here you go," Nina gives me the summonite gem and I pay for it. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions to determine what kind of summon creature is best for you. It's hard to say what kind of creature will answer the call, but this will make it more likely for a certain type of creature to come."

"What?" This isn't good. "You mean it's random? But I already know what I want, so can't you summon something that fits a description?"

"Just because you want a certain creature as your guardian doesn't mean that creature is best suited for you." Nina explains.

"It's no good if he doesn't fit the description," I pout; I knew my luck was too good to be true.

"You should give it a chance no matter what kind of summon beast you get. I always thought something small and cute was best for me, but later I realized that my ideal companion is actually really big and strong." Nina doesn't understand that I don't really want a guardian beast, I want an actor.

I shake my head. "That's no good. Can you send it back if it doesn't work? Can I use the summonite gem for a different summon then?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You should also be thankful when a creature answers the summoning..." Nina doesn't get it and I have a feeling that she won't approve if I explain it to her.

"I'll think about it..." I'm lying again, I don't like lying.

"Okay, but I'm leaving in about an hour. You shouldn't rush if you're not sure though," Nina advices.

"I understand," I leave the inn with a plan in mind. I'll find another summoner, one that will give me what I came for, even if I have to pay a little extra money for it. I've become more stubborn, and I know I'm being a fool but I don't care. The man I said I liked more than Sakuro and Ureksa... he may not exist now, but soon someone will summon him to me. 

Chapter 39: Enter Rasho

I found another summoner, one who was willing to give me what I wanted for five thousand boam and the promise of my silence. I agreed; I know I decided that I didn't want to waste too much money on these stupid lies, but I don't want to back out now. This might actually put a permanent solution to the entire Sakuro and Ureksa problem and bring me a boyfriend as well. If Cleru can go out with a summon creature, so can I.

"Alright, what exactly do you want, tell me in detail," the summoner is getting ready.

"A handsome man, that is, a handsome human looking male summon creature." I won't be too picky about the specifics as long as he's boyfriend material. I can't believe I haven't committed such delicious foolishness earlier. It's so wrong, but so enjoyable.

The summoner gives it some thought, "I take it by handsome you mean tall, strong, masculine, and all that stuff, right?"

I nod, "right, all of that works."

"You don't mind the specifics too much do you? It'll be harder if you're looking for a specific hair color and such." I expected him to say that.

"No problem, any hair and eye color is fine; any skin tone will do as well." I've never really been picky with colors. "Do you need an item of mine?"

"No, that's only used when summoning the creature that is best suited for you. I'll be summoning what you asked for regardless of compatibility." I find it Ironic that he would say that. But I suppose it wouldn't be the first time I hear the old saying that what we want isn't always what's best for us.

"That's fine; I don't care if he can't even forge. I can do my own work." What I need is to erase my pointless feelings for Sakuro and Ureksa.

"Alright then, here we go!" The summoner starts to chant and a bright light appears.

When the light dims there is someone standing there that was not there before. His hair is long and red; he's tall and muscular, floating in front of me with a certain air of pride. "What is this?!" The summon creature looks angry. "I didn't even answer that summoning, so why am I here?"

"Don't forget, it's a secret. I suggest you don't send him back until you're done with him. The summonite gem could work to call him here again, but it's not a sure thing with this type of summoning." The summoner takes his leave.

"Yeah, sure..." I mutter. I didn't realize what kind of thoughts the summoner had swimming in his head. He must have assumed I was a desperate shallow girl.

"What's going on?" The summon creature, my new guardian beast protests.

"Hmm..." I examine the summon creature. Well he's handsome alright, long red hair, muscular tanned body, but he could have been a little more human looking. He does have a big horn sticking out of his forehead which kind of bothers me, but I guess he'll have to do; he's not bad really, not bad at all. "Okay, I guess we're partners now."

"Like hell we are. I didn't even answer to that summoning and somehow I ended up here. I'm going to find that summoner and give him what's coming to him!" I should have specified that I also wanted the summon beast to be obedient, but it's too late for that.

"Wait! I only need your help for a little while then I'll send you back with this summonite gem!" I ran after the summon beast.

"Humans, always in need of help, they're so pathetic!" I feel ripped off.

"Actually I changed my mind. I want my money back. Go give that summoner what's coming to him, this is a rip off!" I wasted my money on a summon creature that won't solve my dilemma.

The summon creature gives me a curious look, with a hint of offense. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?"

I nod, "yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." I'm having a terrible time and don't care about being rude anymore.

"I'll have you know I'm the king of the Oni, the great Rasho!" So his name is Rasho and he's a king.

But that's no good to me if he's not an obedient actor. "I don't care; you can't help me so I don't want to keep you. Go find that summoner; I want to trade you in."

Rasho gives me a deadly glare. "Shut up and listen to me, you got lucky that I ended up here so show some thanks. Quit your pathetic whining and tell me what it is you want me to forge."

I pout, the summoner is probably gone by now. I run past Rasho who follows me, and try to catch up with the summoner. I find him in the middle of an argument with Nina. "I know I sensed something! You better not be up to your old tricks!" She sounds upset.

"You and your Cerulean Society can mind their own business!" The summoner who called Rasho yells. "I didn't do anything so leave me alone!" He walks away disregarding Nina's warnings.

"We're keeping an eye on you!" Nina calls out to him but doesn't follow.

A small curse escapes me; Rasho must be a bad influence. "Let's get out of here," and I run to the port to catch the next ship to Wystern.

The entire trip Rasho complains and demands an explanation or a one way ticket home, both of which I deny. "I hate humans," he growls.

But then I think about how annoying it must be to be taken from your home, just like that, and not even receive an explanation. "Sorry Rasho, it's complicated." I'm not sure where to start, but one thing is for sure, saying too much already got me into this mess, so I'll have to choose my words carefully from now on. "I need you to act."

Rasho looks puzzled at this, but at least he's paying attention, "act?"

"Yes, a certain someone needs to be convinced that I don't like certain men because I actually like someone else." I think I have just inserted my foot in my mouth again. Oh forget it, I'll spill the beans, this can't get any worse. "Except there is no one else so I thought I could find someone..." 

Chapter 40: Suspicions: Rasho vs. Ureksa

"You want to make someone jealous by pretending to date me, is that it?" Rasho laughs. "How pitiful!"

"No, that's not it!" Truly, that's not my plan. "I want to cut all ties with them, make it clear that I'm not interested."

"Why don't you just say that? You don't have to be interested in someone else to be able to reject those guys." Rasho brings up a valid point, but it's also evident that he is misinterpreting the situation.

"Because there is someone who doesn't believe me. The issue aren't even those men, it's a nosy woman who won't drop the subject when it comes to the men." I try to explain without mentioning any names.

"It's a cat fight then," Rasho concludes. "A battle between females, I'm not even going to pretend to understand that."

"Can you help me then?" I fully expect a negative answer.

"No, I don't like humans; I can't go out with you." I knew Rasho would say that.

"You don't have to pretend to like me; I have to pretend to like you. I never said the third man had to return my feelings, I only need proof that he exist to turn my lies into truths." I'm sinking deeper and deeper, I can feel it. "Pretend to be a civilized stray summon who happens to arrive at Wystern trying to make a living among humans. Say that you used to live at Rugista at one point and that we've met there before. Ask them to send you home, and accept their offer when they say they will. But you need to stick around for a few days first, just long enough for a certain someone to see you. Then you can leave."

Rasho simply stares at me as if I grew a second head, "girls are so strange," he concludes. "Well, that sounds easy enough and I'll be home soon. I have no idea what you hope to accomplish but I can play stray summon. However, I won't pretend to want to live among humans, I'll say I want to prove I'm better than humans."

I knew this wouldn't be easy, "c'mon Rasho, work with me here. You need to pretend to be someone I would like so I can pretend to like you! That's the entire point!"

"What's not to like?" Well he's certainly confident. I sigh aggravated. I should have known all of this would backfire.

When we arrived at Wystern I headed back to the Silver Guild followed by Rasho. Just out of the port, as I walked on my way to the Silver Guild, I saw Master Ureksa. I turned around and pretended to buy some naan bread, when in fact I was just trying to buy some time.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rasho poked my shoulder and insisted on his inquiry.

"Be quiet..." I whispered, trying to hide among the customers.

"No one tells the Oni King to be quiet!" Rasho spoke louder on purpose which made me shove my newly purchased naan bread into his mouth.

"Here, have some naan bread," I smiled almost cynically, maybe that will keep his mouth full.

I can tell Rasho is getting angry but before he can throw his come back at me, Ureksa has spotted us. "Is everything alright?"

I blink, wondering what could bring Ureksa to ask that question. Did Kouren tell him everything I said? "Yeah..." somehow I think he's talking about more than just my feelings, which are certainly not alright. The way he said it was as if my life was in danger.

"Where did you go?" I find it odd that Ureksa is asking me all these questions. He looks at Rasho distrustfully, "who is he?"

"I was at Vance and this is Rasho, an old friend," I hope Rasho doesn't ruin things.

Rasho smiles mischievously and I know he's about to do something to piss me off. "You mean boyfriend, don't you sweet-cakes?"

"Huh?" I'm taken completely aback when he places his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I really must be a fickle, superficial, vain girl if my heart is beating faster for Rasho, even if Ureksa is right in front of me.

"Let go of her," Ureksa reaches for his spear and I'm certain that there is something I don't know. Some hidden plot that Ureksa heard about and I didn't. Then the name of Kouren comes to mind and I wonder what in the world she told Ureksa to make him act this way.

"What if I don't want to?" I think Rasho enjoys bothering people.

"Then you'll have to answer to me," Ureksa is holding his spear ready for battle. What in the world have I gotten myself into?

"I see, so you've been stalking her," Rasho laughs. "She made me go through all that just to make it clear she has no feelings for you." Rasho has the wrong idea and he's talking too much.

"Shut up Rasho, I didn't say that!" My face becomes crimson as I finally react and part away from Rasho. "Please ignore him Master Ureksa, Rasho says strange things sometimes." I really am sinking deeper, tangled up in the lies I built. I used to think I was an honest person, but I'm not.

"I don't understand you at all, I thought you wanted this guy to leave you alone," Rasho has a big mouth.

"That's not true! I don't know what would cause Master Ureksa to be suspicious of you, but I appreciate that he's watching out for me." I have an even bigger mouth, and it was my big mouth that started this mess.

"I see..." Ureksa has calmed down and put away his spear. "It was all a misunderstanding. It seems we were trying to defend her from the same enemy." What's he talking about?

Rasho turns to Ureksa for information and ignores me. "What exactly is going on anyway?"

We start walking towards the port, away from the crowd that has formed to witness the argument. Once we're away from them Ureksa explains, "Kouren asked me not to say this so I wouldn't worry you." I have a bad feeling about this. "There is a summon creature after you. She asked me to protect you. I think it's best if you know about it. When I saw," Ureksa pauses remembering what I called the Oni, "Rasho, I thought he was after you. It was a hasty mistake, I should have remembered that the summon creature is a spirit that cannot possess other summon creatures."

"The soul in the bottle, are you saying that spirit is after me because I didn't help him?" I wonder if that's really what's going on, or if Kouren told a half lie for some reason.

"Yes," that makes no sense; Hayato should have it under control as long as there is no full moon. I think Ureksa was tricked by Kouren, but I don't fully understand what she's trying to do, though I get the feeling that her intentions are good. It's just that her methods are not very tactful. 

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 41: The Truth Always Comes Out

"Master Ureksa... Do you know where Master Kouren is?" I guess the only way to find out what's going on is to ask her directly.

"Yes, she went to Seijent to speak to Hayato." Master Ureksa must know I feel uncomfortable with this subject so he hasn't elaborated more than needed. But if I am to untangle all these lies and tie the loose ends into something akin to the truth, I need to know.

It may not be the actual truth that I'm trying to build, but close enough. "I see... I wanted to talk to her; there are some things I don't fully understand."

Let's see how Ureksa replies to that. "To be honest, there are things I don't understand either. Something must have happened that we weren't told about. I was thinking about talking to Sakuro about it while Kouren is away."

Great idea, but how can I face Sakuro? Well I have to face him sometime, and this could be my chance to clear up the awkwardness without Kouren pushing me into spilling out my heart. "We should go talk to him."

Ureksa glances at Rasho, "yes..."

"Got a problem with me?" Of course Rasho just had to say something impulsive.

"Don't worry, Rasho can be trusted. I might have lost contact with him for a long time, but I've known him for years." I hope Rasho doesn't mess up my story. If he does I'm sunk for good.

"Right, nothing to worry about," I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when Rasho played along.

"Alright then, let's go." We follow Master Ureksa to Master Sakuro's house.

It looked like Master Sakuro was just arriving at his house as we found him at the moment he was entering. "How lucky, I came back just in time for visitors."

At Sakuro's house we attempt to clear things up. I just sit there, listening quietly while Ureksa asks all the questions. I occasionally glance at Rasho, who is just as confused as ever, but by some miracle isn't saying anything.

"You're so stubborn," finally Sakuro gives into Ureksa's insistence. "Alright, I'll tell you the full story. Kouren won't like this..." We all listen, "there are several types of summon beasts that remain in this world even after they should have passed away. Those creatures seek new bodies for various purposes that often include revenge. There are different types of spirits that can be identified depending on what they offer or threaten to do. For example the ones that offer power or money, are generally weak beings who react to a human's greed. Those who offer other things, such as to give someone a lover, feed on people's love energy. Those are more powerful and harder to deal with if it gets out of hand. While the spirits that feed on greed can be defeated by the host, those who feed on love are stronger and thus the host would be helpless against them."

Which means that there's no way for me to deny that I was offered love. They knew, they knew all along and saw through my contradictions. I see now that Sakuro didn't press the issue because he knew it was hard for me, but he realized I was bending and twisting the truth all along. Being a linker, Hayato is a special case and he cannot be permanently possessed, instead being allowed to use his body as a prison for the spirit. Maybe summoners are strong against spirits as well.

I didn't speak, no one did, and Sakuro continued. "Years ago, a spirit powered by love, temporarily possessing a summoner under the full moon, approached Kouren and attempted to trick her into giving him Shintetsu's body. Initially, Kouren agreed but Shintetsu saw through it at the last moment and Kouren confessed the truth and apologized. Shintetsu forgave her and helped capture the being by pretending to drink the portion of its soul. The creature did not bother trying to sense that piece of its soul within Shintetsu and simply trusted what he saw. The being transferred his full soul, using the piece as the target to allow this to happen. But that portion of soul had been frozen inside a crystal that trapped the creature when it transferred itself to it. Shintetsu's apprentice witnessed the entire event." From what I heard, Shintetsu's apprentice was Sakuro.

"It's the same type of creature, that's why Kouren is so upset about this..." Ureksa concludes.

"There's more," once again our attention focuses on Sakuro. "The crystal was kept in a safe place for the most part, but eventually it was lost. I just returned from the Gold Guild, I asked them to gather information about this. The crystal was eventually recovered by a Craftknight with an affinity towards machines and used in an attempt to repair his injured robotic guardian beast. The being imprisoned in the crystal took over and the guardian beast was no more. However, those spirits feel uncomfortable in machine bodies and prefer to be contained within flesh and blood. Using its new robot body, the creature broke its own power cell, the crystal, and freed itself. Weakened from captivity, the spirit wandered around until it found Hayato. The spirit cannot possess other summon creatures and it cannot fully possess a human without being empowered by a certain energy, in this case love. Hayato was easy to possess being a linker, but impossible to take over, even with love. As for what happened with the robot, it wasn't really being possessed but rather the crystal was being used as it's battery, allowing the spirit control over the robotic body without truly possessing it."

It's all falling into place, and I'm realizing how obvious my lies were. I think Sakuro knows I meant no harm, I think he understands I was just hurt, and I'm thankful that he hasn't said anything about me directly.

After giving us a moment to let it all sink in, Sakuro finishes the story. "What that spirit wants is a normal human to possess, one who is not a linker, and preferably a human of a high position and skill to make it easier to exact his revenge. Usually the vengeance is related to the cause of death, a sort of unfinished business. Kouren wants to permanently seal the being who caused her to admit her feelings for Shintetsu even if she had originally meant to keep them a secret, since he already had Amariss. That's the full story; Kouren has gone to speak to Hayato about this."

So that's why Kouren admits her feelings so openly. They were discovered and she could no longer deny them. Was she angry that she was tricked and I wasn't? No... I think she just wanted revenge on that summon creature and I happened to get caught up in it. I have a feeling that all the loose ends are about to be tied very soon. 

Chapter 42: Kouren's Plan

"Kouren's plan..." the words escape me before I can stop myself. "She's planning something, right?"

"Something other than talking to Hayato, you mean?" Sakuro speaks naturally and without a hint of discomfort other than what's proper of the situation, but there is no awkwardness what so ever.

"Is she?" I guess a lot of girls must have a crush on Sakuro; he must be used to it by now.

"It's possible, do you have any ideas?" It's as if Sakuro is telling me with his eyes to speak the truth this time. No more lies.

"I'm not sure, I just thought she might have a plan," I answer truthfully.

"Is there any chance that the summon creature could attack any time soon?" Ureksa asked.

"I don't think so," Sakuro replies, I think we're on to something. "From what we can tell based on the information we have, the spirit that Hayato carries can only possess him during the full moon and remains dormant in his body at any other time. There is no need to fear an attack right now."

"Then why did Kouren ask me to protect her?" Ureksa's question is also my question.

What was Kouren trying to do? Her words about keeping my options open surface in my memories. She should know I'm no competition for Sakuro so she wouldn't make me spend more time with Ureksa to keep me away from him. That just can't be it.

"Do you know?" I stop staring at the floor and look up at Sakuro. "Do you know why Kouren sent Ureksa to protect you?"

"I don't," I'm not lying, I really don't know. "I thought it was unusual since I didn't think I was in any danger."

"Then why?" Ureksa sounds upset to have been tricked. "Why did Kouren insist so strongly? She said I had to do it, that a Craftlord needed to be there. What is she hiding?"

"I don't know," Sakuro admits, "but whatever it is, she hid it from me too." I think Sakuro understands that it couldn't be something as simple as giving me someone other than him to like, and hoping I fall for Ureksa more than for Sakuro. But if that's not it, then what is Kouren trying to accomplish?

"We'll have to ask her when she gets back," Ureksa concludes.

I nod in agreement and prepare to leave. "I should get back to work now."

"I hardly get any of this, but whatever." I think Rasho understands more than he cares to admit.

After returning to the Silver Guild with Rasho, we work on a few things. Rasho is forging on his own and I'm assembling drill engines. Occasionally he complains that he's supposed to help, not do the work himself, but I'm not listening.

Time passes as it always does. Rasho sometimes he goes out for walks around Wystern and entertains himself scaring people, but they stopped fearing him after the first few times and labeled him as a harmless prankster, much to his annoyance.

Rumari and Tyram will be gone for an entire month in a mix between honey moon and vacation. Ureksa probably thinks his house at Vance is too lonely to return to right now, so he might stay in Wystern for longer. The full moon will come and go once again before Rumari and Tyram return.

Kouren eventually came back with Hayato and Natsumi. We gathered at Master Sakuru's house and discussed everything, but we didn't really speak of anything that had not already been said before. It was all a recap and I'm still not sure what Kouren's plan is.

After the meeting at Sakuro's house I returned to my work shop at the Silver Guild as usual. I was working and nothing was out of the ordinary other than a feeling of foreboding. Rasho was downstairs annoying Master Bron; it had become one of his favorite ways to pass the time. I continued to work while listening to their argument with little attention.

"Ureksa, come back here!" A voice that rung clearly over the sound of Bron and Rasho's arguing made me jump. I dropped a bolt under the desk and bent over to pick it up. "Ureksa!" The same voice called as I reached the bolt I had dropped and made me jump in surprise once more.

"Ow!" I bumped my head under the desk and rubbed the affected area. I set the bolt down on the desk and went out to see what was happening.

"Stop!" The woman yelling at Ureksa was Kouren. "If you ruin this plan we won't be able to capture it."

"I can't do this! I'm telling her the truth. I can't believe you would trick me into this!" Ureksa is upset, but why? Is he talking about me?

"I don't mean for her to be hurt in any way," Kouren tries to clarify.

"It would be impossible to stop that from happening," Ureksa argues.

"She has already decided she doesn't care," Kouren shakes her head exasperated.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Ureksa is still upset.

They're arguing in the middle of the room upstairs, to which all the work shops connect to. Naturally, they have gained an audience. Everyone who was at the Silver Guild when the Craftlords arrived is now watching the argument unfold. Random passer bys and those within ear shot who were not in any hurry, had stopped at the Silver Guild and followed the Craftlords to witness their argument. Even Master Bron and Rasho stopped arguing and are standing there in awe, witnessing the event.

"Okay that's enough!" Master Bron finally decides to take matters into his own hands. At first no one listens to him but when his voice shakes the very foundations of Wystern they have no choice but to listen. "Shut up!" I don't think I would be exaggerating if I said all of Wystern fell into silence at that very moment. "I don't know what this is about, but Craftlords shouldn't argue like this. I would like both of you to go to my office right now." That's it, the three of them where gone off to Master Bron's office and everyone else stood around expectantly until Master Bron's voice echoed all over the Silver Guild, "get back to work!" 

Chapter 43: Let the Investigation Begin!

I went back to work as Master Bron said, but I couldn't focus on it. I wanted to go to the office and find out what was going on, as I'm sure everyone else also wished to do, but I didn't.

"Why does everyone listen to him anyway?" Rasho occupied himself complaining about why everyone granted Bron such authority and they hardly listened to the Oni King.

I occasionally nodded to Rasho but my mind was elsewhere and time slowly continued to pass while I awaited the explanation that never came.

The next day rolled around and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Another day passed and life fell into a routine. I had not spoken to Kouren since she returned from Seijent and argued with Ureksa. Actually, I had not spoken to Ureksa or Sakuro either. That will change today, I'm going to talk to Sakuro, since he's the easiest to find; he's always either at his house or at work.

I went to Sakuro's house and Rasho tagged along. I knocked and called but no one answered. Rasho tried to force the door open, but luckily I got him out of there before he actually did. I went to the third floor of Central Tower and asked the guard, "is Master Sakuro here?"

"Yes, he's working right now."

"Okay, thanks," I nodded and left.

"Hey, weren't you going to talk to him?" Rasho asked.

"He's working, I'll talk later." While Rasho encouraged me to demand to talk to Sakuro, I leaned against a wall and tried to ignore him. I should have figured Rasho would encourage me to get into trouble.

Suddenly the wall behind me spun around, throwing me to the other side. I let out a little shriek as I stumbled and painfully fell backwards flat on my back.

"Is everything alright? Who yelled just now?" The guard asked.

"That was me..." Master Sakuro signaled for me to stay down.

"It couldn't have been," the guard was not so easily fooled. "It sounded like a woman."

"That's because..." Sakuro looked around, as if to buy some time to think of an excuse. "Over there!"

The guard was startled when Sakuro suddenly pointed at a vase. "What is it?"

"I saw a spider; it ran behind that vase..." Sakuro observed the guard's reaction, he still looked unsure. "I'm scared of spiders, they make me scream like a girl, but don't tell anyone, okay? That's our secret."

"Oh... Don't worry, I won't tell." I can't believe the guard fell for that.

I had to clasp my hands over my mouth to muffle the sound of my uncontrollable giggles. Sakuro couldn't fake my girly scream even if he tried, yet with a straight face he claimed that spider made him scream like a girl. Sakuro the great Craftlord of Sapphire is afraid of spiders? That is something I wouldn't have fallen for.

I crawl out of the private room unnoticed and Sakuro meets me in the hall where I can no longer hold my laughter. "Oh sure, laugh it up, you made me tarnish my reputation and almost uncovered the secret passage."

"Sorry," I managed to say between laughs and giggles.

"Sakuro is afraid of spiders and screams like a girl!" Rasho chants in a song-like tone.

"Be quiet you, don't rub it in," Sakuro tried to get him to stop, though he's also laughing. The Craftlord of Sapphire has a good sense of humor. "Now, why is it that you snuck in there?"

"I didn't," I admitted. "I wanted to talk to you, but the guard said you were busy working so I thought I would just talk later. I leaned on the wall and fell."

"You have to be careful, I don't want that passage being discovered, otherwise I won't have an escape route anymore." Sakuro and I walk away from the scene of the crime towards the door leading out to upper Wystern, with Rasho following. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"A few days ago Master Kouren and Master Ureksa had an argument. I was worried about that and wanted to know if it was solved." I also want to know if the argument was related to the summon creature, or myself, and if the reason why Kouren asked Ureksa to protect me was revealed.

"Don't worry, it all worked out and they're not arguing anymore." Sakuro isn't giving me more than the necessary information.

"I asked Master Bron but he won't tell me anything about it. He said being nosy only led to getting hurt but I wanted to make sure everything was okay. It was surprising that Master Kouren and Master Ureksa would argue like that. I only heard part of the argument so I'm not sure what it was about," but I have a theory and I want to know for sure.

"It's nothing, just Craftlord business, you don't need to worry about it." Sakuro is smiling but his eyes tell me he doesn't want me to ask anything else.

"Oh, okay that's good to know," I'll pretend to play along. "That's all I wanted to ask about really, sorry to bother you." I'll have to get answers from someone else.

"No problem, let me know if you need anything," Sakuro returned to work and I stayed in upper Wystern until he was gone.

"Special mission Rasho," I announced. "We'll split up and search the city. We're looking for Kouren and Ureksa; let me know right away if you find them."

"Why do I have to play along?" Rasho complains.

"I don't really care if you help or not, I'll find them on my own," lately I've been pouting a lot.

"Hey! You could have insisted a little more!" Rasho does like to be helpful sometimes, he just never admits it.

Rasho and I had gone our separate ways in the search for Kouren and Ureksa. I will get to the bottom of this. As I walk down the street in middle Wystern I spot Pouso. Bingo, I got lucky; if Pouso is here then Ureksa must be near by. I'm not sure what I'm going to say but forget about having a plan, I'll just act concerned and wing it. "Pouso!" The little yellow ghost waves at me and approaches. "Is Master Ureksa near by?"

Pouso squeaks and nods then points towards Ureksa who is unknowingly walking down the street minding his own business and possibly wondering were Pouso went off to. I grin victoriously, even if it has just begun. At least finding Ureksa was easy enough. 

Chapter 44: Game Over

The conversation between Master Ureksa and I started out in a similar way than what I said to Master Sakuro. "Master Ureksa, is everything alright? I was worried about the other day..."

It looks like Master Ureksa feels uncomfortable with how this is going. I'm sorry, but it's the only way to get some answers. "It's alright now, we worked things out."

"That's good to hear. I didn't even know what the argument was about and I've heard many things. I didn't know what to believe." This is mostly true. I have heard many theories, everything from a power struggle to a lover's spat. I may not know what to believe, but I do know what not to believe.

"It wasn't anything serious," I suspect judging by the way Master Ureksa looks away uncomfortably that he's hiding something.

"It wasn't? That's good, because I heard it was pretty serious," is it related to the summon creature or to me? I need to figure it out but I can't think of a way to get him to give me that information.

"The important thing is that it's solved now." It's evident that Ureksa wants me to drop the subject.

"Yeah, you're right," it doesn't matter; I get the feeling that the only one who will give me a straight answer is Kouren. "Well, I'm glad. Sorry to bother you." That last bit is spoken a little harshly. I turn away quickly and walk a hurried first few steps, then slowdown, a lost look upon my face.

Ureksa calls my name, he pauses, I almost have him. "Never mind..." that was so close but not quite enough. I keep looking at him, it's making him uncomfortable, he's definitely hiding something. "Nice talking to you," he blurts out the last few words and walks away. Pouso floats around idly, then shakes his head and follows Ureksa.

He almost spoke too much, almost. But now I feel guilty pressuring Ureksa like this. I need to find Kouren. Even if it turns out this doesn't concern me, I'm too deep into the mystery to give up now. I can almost taste the bitter sweet truth and it makes me feel oddly adventurous.

Finding Kouren was no easy task, but maybe that was only because I was searching in the wrong place. I looked all over the city before realizing that she might be in the labyrinth. Sure enough she was there, and in the first floor no less. There she was, Kouren, the Craftlord of Ruby, watching the glass window commonly known as the aquarium, with Rasho floating about pestering her.

"Master Kouren, I have a question." I stand next to her and watch the fish swim around. Rasho greets me but I refuse to speak to him because he stayed there annoying Kouren instead of telling me where she was.

"Why did I send Ureksa to protect you?" Kouren guessed my question easily.

"Yes, I want the full story, the entire truth. It's related to that argument you had with Ureksa, isn't it?" I asked.

"The truth can hurt..." As Kouren spoke, not once did she take her eyes off the aquarium. "The truth is I made a mistake." I'm taken by surprise with those words. "I wanted to use you to trick that spirit. Did Sakuro tell you my full story?"

I nod before I can even think about what I'm revealing.

"I see..." I cringe; I wasn't supposed to tell her that. "I appreciate your honesty, I won't tell Sakuro you let me know." That's a relief. "In my case the summon creature was tricked, but he won't fall for it twice. This time I'm sure seeing his target apparently take the piece of soul won't be enough. That being will rely on sensing it now. That's why I thought you could help. It may sound cruel, but if you were so confused that you didn't know who you loved, the being's senses would be clouded and he would be forced to rely on what he sees. We can trick him again, but we needed your indecision to numb his senses."

"I understand," all the pieces have fallen into place and the game of cat and mouse has ended. "You thought I liked Sakuro best so you sent Ureksa to spend more time with me to balance things out, but he refused." Somehow, this hurts more than it should. If Ureksa refused then that means he didn't want to play with my feelings. Then why am I disappointed? What was I hoping for? That instead of being honest from the start he would choose to make my same mistakes and try to turn a lie into the truth? That he would like me for real? That's impossible, they're Craftlords, they're handsome, talented, skilled, smart and strong. I'm a regular drill maker, I'm average, with a little talent only for machinery and nothing more, with skill only for drills, I'm somewhat smart at least, but I'm not strong. I'm not a disaster but I'm not special, and they are special, they are above me.

"I apologize... I know it was inexcusable, I got caught up in the past..." I know I should be angry at Kouren, I know I could even hate her but I don't. I'm angry yes, I'm quite upset, but it's as if I don't have the right to be and it's frustrating.

I remember that long ago in Rugista, I was one of the people who treated Varil differently. I hardly knew him, I admired him from afar. He was cool, skilled and rich and I wasn't, but I wanted to be, so I saw the one who had what I wanted as superior. Who knows, maybe that's why I ended up with a silly crush, because I thought he was better than everyone else. Yet now, I'm glad Pratty has managed to knock Varil off his cloud and put his feet on the ground, and I'm happy for them.

I'm tired of not feeling good enough; I don't want to be that way anymore. Why am I crying now? I didn't used to cry this often, have I become weaker?

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt this badly." I shake my head, unable to respond to Kouren with words. I feel so pathetic.

The recent events are not even the point anymore. "I liked myself better when I was cold," back when I built a wall around my heart. Without realizing it I allowed myself to feel again after coming to Wystern because I thought that I would only feel happiness here. "I already told you what I decided so why am I not doing it?"

Kouren is saying something, this something is rare for her, I think she's trying to console me, but I'm lost in thought. The truth is that I like both Master Sakuro and Master Ureksa, and I can't stop.

That summon creature caused all this trouble for me and it was that summon creature that caused Kouren pain too. "I'll forgive you on one condition. That we defeat that creature, just us."

I know I can't win on my own, and deep down I want to show Master Sakuro and Master Ureksa that I'm strong enough to do at least this. I know Master Ureksa refused to play with my feelings, and I know Master Sakuro has been doing his best to act natural for my sake even if he knows how I feel. I'm not ready to fully admit it, but I want to prove, perhaps more to myself than them, that I can be strong.

"Just us girls against the creature? That could work, I have an idea..." I should have known Kouren would have a back-up plan. 

Chapter 45: Rest in Peace

Time passed and the day of the full moon finally came. I got up that day like any other day and took a look in the mirror at my sleepy face. I traced a line with my finger across my cheeks and realized that if I didn't already know there was supposed to be something there I wouldn't know where to trace it.

I smiled dumbly, "it faded." It took its time disappearing but the cut I got at the door to the Silver Guild when there was a panic during the entire sea serpent ordeal is finally disappearing. Of course the scars of my clumsy fighting in the labyrinth are still there, but those can be easily hidden and with some luck will also fade in time.

Things progressed normally that day, but in the evening I told Rasho I was going out and asked him to keep it a secret. "Got a date?" He teased.

I shook my head. "No, just a girls' night out."

I met up with Kouren who was having some second thoughts about it, but I assured her I was not going to change my mind. We went to Seijent and as expected Hayato and Natsumi didn't approve of our plan, but we insisted and convinced them.

There is a special type of gem that can be used to entrap a being like that one, the same type that was used before. Except this time he won't fall for any tricks so he must be forced into it. Kouren melted and mixed the gem, placing the liquid piece of soul in the center and mixing it with a rare ore that reacts to ones emotion. "Confusion is the key," she had said.

It's Ironic to think that the fact I like both Sakuro and Ureksa will be good for something. That night under the full moon, I focused my love for them in the gem, thoughts running wild as my emotions were amplified by it, face scarlet red, feeling exposed and vulnerable; but I didn't stop.

Under the faint light of the full moon, the creature was forced to come out of its slumber and try to stop me as I called its soul towards the Crystal with my energy. It was furious, taking control of Hayato and trying to stop me. But fighting it and keeping things under control was Kouren and Natsumi's part.

The power of the spirit gave Hayato amazing strength, speed and stamina, it took both Kouren and Natsumi to keep him under control long enough for me to trap the spirit, but I did it.

After it was all over, Hayato collapsed from the strain and so did I, but other than being exhausted, we were fine. I don't know when I started crying, or why, if all was going according to plan, but the emotional strain proved to be hard and tears fell out. I've calm down by now, a serene smile upon my face.

The mission was finally completed when the Crystal was immersed in a ritual to put the soul to rest. I was surprised to see it was none other than Nina who was called from the Cerulean Society to perform the ritual.

After it was all done, I can say that we were victorious. The creature was put to rest, no longer lingering in this world for the unfinished business of revenge on Wystern. Hayato was freed from acting as the creature's prison, and we were all safe.

Exhausted, looking kind of pale, more so than normal, and a little light headed, I stayed in Seijent that night. The next morning we had breakfast together, talked for a while, then said our goodbyes.

Kouren and I returned to Wystern and she gave the Craftlords the report. I just said I had some work to do and went straight home. Though I wanted to prove that I can deal with these feelings, and I am strong enough to help in some way, it's still embarrassing to say that I sealed away a creature with a ritual fueled by the conflicting love energy of being in love with two men at the same time. If it worked, then it turns out, that I do love them equally after all.

I didn't see Sakuro or Ureksa for a while. I got along with Kouren better after what happened though we never became really close. When I finally saw Master Sakuro again, it was to pick up a delivery for Master Bron. The Silver Guild leader had said that Sakuro would have the delivery waiting for me, though it actually wasn't ready so I had to wait at his house where I found out that the delivery was actually curry. I should have known.

"Almost done," Sakuro pauses, eyes closed in deep concentration, a happy expression on his face, "there! All done."

I guess he must have been adding the love. I can't help it but to be amused and I'm still laughing when he hands me the bowl full of curry to deliver to Master Bron.

"You're cheerful today," at least he's laughing with me so that I'm not laughing at him. "That's good, I'm glad you're in a good mood."

"I am," really, I can't complain. "Thanks Master Sakuro, I'll take this delivery to Master Bron right away."

"I'm counting on you," it's amusing because Sakuro is making it sound as if this is some sort of secret package and the fate of Wystern depends on it.

"I shall guard this with my life!" Though I'm trying to fake a serious expression, I giggled the entire time.

Life is good, it's starting to settle back into a routine and nothing much has changed since I came to Wystern, though a lot has happened. That's okay, because I like the way things are.

When I arrived at the Silver Guild with the delivery, I found that Cleru and Pratty were interrogating Master Bron as to why they had not been informed about the summon creature. As I hand Bron the delivery their questions turn towards me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it mattered?" I was honestly too preoccupied to inform the Craftlords of Iron about this, or anyone else.

They pouted, looking very much like twins and I giggled again. It seems I've been doing that a lot lately. I spent the rest of the day telling Cleru and Pratty the full story about the summon creature, since they had only heard bits and pieces. But other than saying I powered the gem with my energy, I didn't mention that the energy came from my love for Sakuro and Ureksa.

I have decided to continue living my life normally as I did before. I'll keep these feelings to myself and as long as they act natural around me, even if I know they're aware of my secret, I'll be able to act natural too. Albeit I can't help it but to wonder what things would be like if I haven't told Kouren that I had decided to let these feelings fade away in time. I wonder what would happen if I decided to try to make one of them like me back...

I push the thoughts away; I shouldn't think such silly and impossible things. I have a good job, great friends and a happy life in Wystern to look forward to. That's enough; I won't trouble myself with what I know I can't have. 

Chapter 46: Time Skip

Many things have happened, but it seems that when I think back on it I can only remember the most important events, as every other day feels like one day being lived over and over again.

Rumari and Tyram came to visit Wystern after they returned from their honey moon vacation. Ureksa eventually returned to Vance and only comes to Wystern for the Craftlord meetings.

I see Master Sakuro often, since I'm always volunteering to make deliveries. Nothing unusual has happened between us, but we're getting along great as friends so I have no complaints.

Master Kouren has been traveling often, though she spends a good amount of time in Wystern. That guard from the third floor of Central Tower still likes her, I heard. The rumors say she has started to like Hayato, but I don't know if it's true.

Life goes on and time passes slowly, but when I look back, it feels like it's passing very fast. Eventually, the tournament to elect the new Craftlord of Crystal took place and was actually finished this time. The top competitors were Varil, Sanary, Razzy and Ariel, and the tournament ended with Varil as the winner.

Things have been going well for me; I'm becoming skilled in drill making after all this practice. It was a slow process, but I'm progressing. The Silver Guild is doing well. Vance has become an important trade point, it's certainly not as busy as Wystern, but it has become a place were ships often go to pick up cargo and distribute it.

More and more tournaments have been taking place all around the world. Many of the people participating aren't even Craftknights and thus fight with weapons they have purchased and not made. To try to lessen the injuries, contestants are encouraged to try to win by breaking their opponent's weapon instead of by knock out, and are given extra points or prices if they can do it. This proves to be challenging, but most are up to it. It's beneficial to the City of Swords since the demand for weapons increased, weapons that are durable and powerful enough to shatter the durability of the opponent's weapon.

I've been working hard on durability; I've always known that's my weak point when it comes to making drills, but I can't deny that I have improved. Master Bron has a weapons distribution shop at Vance. It's not as big as the commerce coming from the Gold Guild, but the Silver Guild weapons are on high demand, so whatever we produce, we sell.

There has been some mining activity going on at Vance. Some caves were discovered containing precious ores. The Craftknights of Vance and Wystern are quite happy to have new materials to experiment with. The miners have been using drills to help extract the ores and dig deeper into the mines. Because of that, a portion of the Silver Guild's shop at Vance, which is currently managed by Tyram, will be dedicated to the production of drills.

Master Bron has offered me a new job, a promotion. He offered me to work on the drills at Vance; I would be working with Tyram, focusing on drills while he crafts other types of weapons. The commerce in Wystern has increased and the waters are usually crowded with ships, so shipping more drills and spare parts to Vance has proved to be a slow process, more so since the raw materials have to be brought over from Vance only to be sent back after they are processed.

If there was someone at Vance who could focus only on drills then it would speed the process. Plus instead of shipping over drills for upgrades or repairs to Wystern and waiting for them to be returned by ship, or leaving them in Vance to wait in the shelves until Tyram can manage his overload of work and fix them; I could work on them and help speed the process.

Rumari has been working on the shop as well and Ureksa works there when ever he can, since he still needs to take care of his Craftlord duties first. However, Rumari is expecting a baby and will have to stay away from the heavy forging work for a while. I heard that Ureksa, ever protective of his sister, won't let her do any real jobs while she's pregnant. Tyram has agreed that she needs to take it easy, even if he ends up with more work than one person, even at Craftlord level, can possibly handle.

I told Master Bron I would take the job. It's clear that he needs me working at Vance and he's helped me so much. I'll also be able to see Rumari more often, whom I have been exchanging letters with all this time, and I can help out around the house if she needs it. Then there's the fact that I'll see Master Ureksa more often too. The down side is that I won't get to see Master Sakuro as much and I'll miss my friends from Wystern, even if we write often. But I've decided that I'll do this for Master Bron, for the Silver Guild and for Rumari, I feel that I owe them this much as gratitude for all they've done for me.

I have given the summonite gem to Rasho. He said he was entertained and wanted to stay in Wystern a little longer. I think he has gotten to like forging weapons and living in the City of Swords. He would probably be bored in Vance so I told him he could stay in Wystern. He muttered something I didn't quite catch when I hugged him and told him to write to me sometime and come visit as much as he wants. Then he went into his speech about not liking humans, but that's just his way to show he cares.

Tomorrow I'm leaving for Vance, I don't know for how long I'll be there, but I'm going. Second thoughts and uneasiness are abundant right now. I have already told my friends about this days ago and today we're having a little reunion before I leave.

I'll be leaving very early or very late depending on how you look at it. At three in the morning Master Bron will take me to Vance with enough time to set things up there and return to Wystern early. He gave me as many extra days in Wystern as he could, but there is a lot of work to be done, so we could leave today at a normal hour or tomorrow at three in the morning since Master Bron has to make both trips anyway. I chose to go tomorrow despite the odd hour, so that I can spend one more day in Wystern, I don't know when I'll return.

Very soon a new era in my life is about to start. I've been to Vance before; I know Master Ureksa, Rumari and Tyram. It's honestly not that far from Wystern, though I would be too busy to visit very often. But even if Vance is not really a completely unknown place, living there is new to me and I keep wondering if I've made the right choice. I guess only time can tell if Vance is the right place to be. 

Chapter 47: Moving to Vance

It's three in the morning and everything is quiet in the City of Swords, even Craftknights have to sleep after all. My friends made a little party for me, we talked, joked and had cake, it was fun. They even gave me presents. Cleru, Sugar, Pratty, Zantek, Varil, Razzy, Kenon and Rasho were there. Even Ariel, Mariel, Cazio, Kouren, Sanary and Sakuro went.

I promised to write often and so did they, because I know I won't be able to visit Wystern very often for now, but I'll definitely visit everyone when I come by.

All my luggage is in Master Bron's boat. I'm taking one last look at the City of Swords before I leave; one last look at Wystern, my home. "Ready to go?"

I'm about to answer Master Bron but I pause. Someone is coming. "Just a moment..." It's dark but as the person comes closer I recognize him. "Master Sakuro?"

"Oh good you're still here, I almost missed you, I want to see you off." Words cannot describe how happy I am to see Master Sakuro again before I leave, and at the same time I'm sad to be leaving.

I jump off the boat and by some miracle make it to the docks without falling. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm going on a trip too, a trip around the world." Master Sakuro had mentioned it before, but had not set a specific date. "I'll leave the day after tomorrow."

"How come you didn't tell me?" I'm not sure I can be here then.

"It's alright; you have your career to think of, find your dream and follow it. This is my dream. I'll see you off today, and you can say 'see you later' to me now. I know you'll be busy when I leave and I'm not good at goodbyes anyway. Besides, it's not goodbye forever. We'll both return to Wystern some day to visit the City of Swords. I'll see you then." Master Sakuro hugged me and I wanted to stay that way forever.

For just a small moment the world around me stopped, then came abruptly into motion again when he let me go. I want to stay with him, but even if I stay in Wystern I won't be able to stay with Sakuro for more than a few days.

"Don't look so sad, you have friends in Vance and you'll still keep your friends from Wystern." Sakuro places something in my hands, wrapped in shiny Sapphire colored paper. "Open it on the way to Vance."

"Sakuro... Thank you, have a safe trip and come back to Wystern some day. Write to me if you can." Sakuro... you're in my heart...

As Master Bron's boat approached Vance, I opened Sakuro's gift and found a very beautiful sea shell bracelet, I will treasure it forever.

It was still mostly dark when we got to Vance, but a few faint rays of light started to appear in the horizon. I had never witnessed the sunrise at sea, even if I lived in a tower in the middle of the ocean for so long I always slept through it. It's truly beautiful and it makes Vance in the distance look like a picture from a post card.

Master Bron and Master Ureksa helped me move in. Master Bron said he had arranged everything for my stay, so at first I assumed I would be living at the work shop, but instead I would actually be living at one of the houses near the work shop. There was the shop where Tyram and I would work, Rumari' and Tyrams house, where I assumed Ureksa also lived, and there was another house next to it, I would be staying in that house.

After we brought in my luggage, I went to the port with Master Bron to say goodbye, shivering from the morning cold all the way. "The cold might take some getting used to. You never liked the cold did you?"

"It's okay, I'll just wear a coat," I wasn't going to let a little freezing cold air bother me.

"And it's warm in the work shop so you won't have to worry too much. Good luck, make some Silver Guild worthy drills!" Master Bron is glad I took this job; I can tell he is, and I'm happy I could help. After all, it was thanks to Bron that I could go to Wystern in the first place.

"I will!" I'm feeling better about being here already, even if I am freezing.

"Don't slack off now!" Another voice calls from the ship. It's Rasho!

"Rasho, what are you doing there?" I stare at him surprised but somehow amused.

"Just saying goodbye, I'll come by when ever I get bored of Wystern," Rasho is his usual self as always.

"Hey! I don't want any stow aways in my ship!" It's funny to watch Bron chasing Rasho around the ship.

I think Rasho will be happier in Wystern than he would have been in Vance. After all, annoying Bron is one of his favorite things to do. He's never really been my guardian beast, but he has become a dear friend. He's a free summon more so than a stray summon, and that's the way it should be, I think that's how he wants it to be too.

After Bron's ship disappeared in the horizon, and the sun continued to slowly rise, Tyram filled me in on the work schedule. "You can unpack first if you want, it's still very early. I already set up your work area so you don't need to do that. Do you mind using new tools or are you too used to the ones you have?"

I guess Bron thought I would have to set things up myself. "I don't mind either way. Any tools are fine by me, and thanks for setting things up." I wonder if I'm even a real drill crafter, not getting attached to my tools as most Craftknights do.

"Good, then you can get settled into your new room, then come have breakfast with Rumari, Ureksa and me," Tyram is still ever the calm.

"That sounds great," I find it odd that it's so early but I'm so energetic. I thought for sure I would be falling asleep standing. I guess I'm just excited and a little nervous. "Master Tyram," even if he isn't a Craftlord anymore he's still at that level and technically the master of the Vance shop. "You and Rumari live there, right?" I point towards their house. "Then whose house is this?" I point towards the house where I will be staying as we arrive.

"This is Ureksa's house. He insisted on moving out after Rumari and I got married, even if we told him he could stay as long as he wanted. At least we're still neighbors. The guest room has been empty since he moved so when Bron told me about sending some help over I asked Ureksa if he would mind if I borrowed it. Now you don't need to sleep in the work shop or worry about renting a room. You get a free room and Ureksa will have some company in that big empty house. Well, he has Pouso, but I'm sure Rumari will feel better knowing you're there too; everybody wins." I wasn't expecting Tyram to say that, but he's right.

I'll be living with Master Ureksa! I feel like I won the lottery! Of course this doesn't really mean anything, but can I help it if my thoughts go in every direction? Then I noticed the pretty sea shell bracelet I'm wearing and I don't know if I should be jumping with joy to be close to Ureksa or crying because I'm far from Sakuro. Ah, the joys of loving two men... 

Chapter 48: The Quiet Snow Town

Time has gone by slowly ever since I came to Vance. My schedule is the same every day. I get up early, usually to the sound of Master Ureksa calling me, and rarely without having to be called. The first time I gave Ureksa a bit of a scare because I wouldn't answer. He said he called and knocked and I didn't reply, so he went into my room to find me sleeping soundly, except to him it looked almost like a coma. I didn't wake up until he was loudly calling me, while standing right next to me and gave me a good shake.

I guess I forgot to mention that I sleep like a rock and I'm used to sleeping through the occasional hammer banging that happens in the middle of the night in the Silver Guild when someone wakes up with the inspiration to make a weapon and can't go back to sleep until it's been made. Of course Master Bron's voice could still wake me up. Master Bron's voice could probably wake the dead, it echoes, resonates and booms like no other and makes the very foundation of the city shake.

After a while I started getting used to the quiet of Vance and Master Ureksa didn't have to strain his throat too much trying to wake me up. After dragging myself out of bed, washing and dressing for the day, I go to Rumari and Tyram's house and have breakfast with them and Ureksa. Though it's cold I still prefer cool food and I'll take juice over coffee any day.

Vance isn't as active as Wystern, which is to be expected even with the growing commerce. It's very quiet here in comparison, to the point where sometimes I wonder if there are any people in town besides Tyram, whose hammer I sometimes hear forging, because I can't detect the presence of anyone else. Rasho would have really been bored here.

Living with Ureksa isn't as much as a big deal as I initially thought it would be. I have my own room and my own bathroom so we hardly cross paths. We eat at Rumari and Tyram's house together and when I finish my work, I help Rumari around the house, mostly with cleaning and laundry since I'm a disaster in the kitchen.

Vance is an uneventful town which is why when something does happen, everyone knows. There's a play going on, it's not exactly a huge event but it's something. Everyone is going, I guess I should go too and see if the traveling artists from the show boat can act as well as I've heard.

Today I finished work early. Rumari has asked me to remind Tyram to bring more fire wood, which I did mention, but I think I'll get things started by getting some myself, which proved to be more difficult than I expected. I don't have the skill or equipment needed to bring a tree down. I'm not exceptionally strong either and even if I chopped down a tree little by little, I'm not sure if I can finish the task without accidentally hurting myself.

Master Tyram is good at collecting fire wood, he's an expert with the axe and he's used to it. All I can really do is collect small twigs which simply look pitiful. I huff, this isn't working. There's a tree trunk on the ground that I could cut up, but the wood is old and possibly burns up too fast. Plus I've seen people sitting on it and children playing around it so I'm sure the locals wouldn't want me to ruin it.

I guess my journey to collect fire wood is turning out to be nothing more than a useless walk. I reach the area near the mines and curiously watch the workers from behind the fence. It's only a wooden fence, not too tall and easy to trespass. It's only there to mark the area rather than to keep people out, they assume that everyone will respect the landmark and not go any further.

"Hey, you're the girl from the shop, right?" A random worker noticed me.

"Yeah," I suppose I could make it sound as I'm here for a reason. "Are the drills working alright?"

"Yeah, pretty good, especially those new ones. Give Master Tyram my thanks," after saying this, the worker goes back to his job.

"I will," and I walk away without saying anything else. I made the drills on my own, Master Tyram fully trusted me with that. I don't care if they don't know that, I'm proud that the drills I made are good.

On my way back I saw a girl I've never seen before. "Excuse me," she was pretty, long brunette hair and pale blue eyes. "I was looking for some fire wood, is it okay to cut some here?"

I may be unable to do this myself, but at least I know where cutting trees is allowed. "Yes, those trees over there can be cut, but you can also buy firewood in town." It is a bit overpriced, hence why I didn't consider the option for myself.

"Okay, I already asked the inn keep if it would be alright to use a tree, I just wanted to make sure I didn't cut the wrong one. He said people usually just take what they need and leave the rest for the next person. I don't see any left over parts of trees that have already been cut, so I guess I'll bring down a new one." She carries a double bladed axe, the handle is a bit longer than usual and rests on her shoulder. "Thanks for the info!"

"Sure, no problem..." I wonder who she is. It's not that she's mean or anything, but a part of me hopes she's just a traveler and not someone who just moved in.

I walk back to the shop empty handed. I didn't say I would bring anything, so I'm not expected to, but I wish I had some fire wood to bring. I glance back at the girl with the axe, she's very skilled with it, I wonder if she's a Craftknight. She's almost done chopping down the tree with perfect cuts and it didn't take very long at all. Somehow, I have the urgency to run home and make an axe. Even if I can't wield it as well as she can, I want to at least make one. I'm quite out of practice since I started focusing on drills, but I want to try. 

Chapter 49: Alora: Adorable, Axe Master... Annoying!

I've been in a rotten mood all evening. Apparently Tyram finished work early too and he went off to get the fire wood. I was going to catch up, but figured I wouldn't be able to help much so I went to help Rumari around the house instead. It turns out that Ureksa was done with his Craftlord work early today and what a coincidence that he went off to help Tyram. The biggest coincidence is that they got to the area designated for collecting wood soon after I left, and that girl with the axe was still there.

Oh joy, she got to show off how skilled she is and even if I was actually there, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. I feel so helpless. They decided to share the tree since she didn't need that much wood and Tyram and Ureksa helped her carry the firewood back to her home. My only consolation is that her home happened to be the large show ship anchored at the port, which means that she should be gone after they act out their little play and take their show on the road, or I should say sea.

I've forced a smile upon my face and did nothing more than nod, refusing to comment on how wonderfully skilled the actress is, it's not like I was there to witness the whole process with them anyway. I think they said her name was Alora, quite frankly I don't care, I'm just turning green with new found envy and I want her gone.

I went to bed early, I don't know if I'm angrier for being jealous, when in the past I have practically always accepted my limitations, or if I'm angrier because I can't compete. But overall I'm being silly, I'm not sure what I would be competing for. Besides, it's not like she's going to stay, she'll be gone with her acting crew soon enough.

When the day of the play came we all went as one large group. When I went to meet up with everyone at Rumari and Tyram's house, I caught part of a conversation between Rumari and Ureksa going on in the next room. "So you told them all the same thing; that you would go with a group of friends?" Rumari asked.

"It's the truth," Ureksa replied and Pouso's squeaks followed.

"It sounds alright, but you really should consider going out with one of them-" I didn't need to hear anymore. I ran out of there before Rumari could finish and waited outside, it's not like I should be eaves dropping anyway.

It's obvious that the girls of Vance are starting to get closer to him, growing more impatient as more time passes with him being dateless. It's ironic that I'm the one closest to him, yet at the same time the one who's furthest away. I guess those other girls know that I'm just occupying a room in his house and nothing more. It's become that obvious, and the bitter part of me is wishing that Ureksa wasn't a gentleman at all and would take advantage of the situation already. But he won't, I know he won't, why would he want to? It's just me, not an amazing axe wielding beauty, just me...

My eyes are watery; I don't know what I was expecting. I blink and try to hold back. I'm such a stupid girl, I know very well not to wish for what I can't have, and then I'm disappointed when I realize that other people can have what I never could, even if I knew that all along so it shouldn't come as a surprise. I frown, I'm not pretty or skilled. Fine then, I'll just have to work till I drop and try to become rich. But that doesn't seem very likely... I'm fairly smart but not a genius, I suppose I could study hard and try to become one, because I'm desperate to be special.

I managed to keep a straight face throughout the entire play and the ordeal of girls putting an amazing amount of effort just to sit next to Ureksa. I even managed to pretend I enjoyed watching the play, but I wasn't paying attention and I'm not even sure what it was about.

The next day I started studying. I worked and studied for a few days and didn't even speak more than a few words to anyone. I ended up mentally burned out and realizing that if I kept that up, it would only push Ureksa and everyone else away.

I decided to tone down the studying and read the drill books little by little. There is no labyrinth here, but I occasionally hike for the sake of not looking like a couch potato since I'm sitting down all day assembling drills.

I don't think I would have enough time to do my job and somehow improve myself even if I skipped out on sleep completely, which would just make things worse. Why is it that it takes so much effort for me to look half decent and lady like, and those other girls seem to look radiant no matter what? I guess that's why I always look like a careless tomboyish girl; it's what's easiest for me.

All of this has brought me back to square one, back to what I told Kouren. I should, and will, let those crushes fade away. Trying to be more than I can be is only causing me stress. I've decided that I'll accept my role and stop complaining. I'm the friend, and I'll try to become the irreplaceable friend, that's all.

Much to my annoyance, Alora decided to stay in Vance to pursue her dream of becoming a full time Craftknight. She's made friends with Rumari and I feel as if she's stolen my dear friend. I'll just have to be a better friend, because that's who I am, the eternal friend, not the sister in law, goodness no, I just need to get that through my thick skull.

I've been working hard day by day. I've been frustrated with how slowly I improve and how long it's taken me to get to this point, but I've been working. I've been getting little sleep; I just don't feel like sleeping anymore, I want to achieve something, even if I'm not sure what it is anymore.

I've been writing to my friends regularly, all my letters are happy and encouraging. I just wish my heart was the same as my outer shell. Alora has been working part time at the shop, Tyram was kind enough to give her a job and with all the good intentions told me I could take a break now that I had some help. She's annoyingly good at this. I just told Tyram that I enjoyed working at the shop and still spent the majority of the day there.

Sometimes, Alora, Rumari and I cook together. She's great in the kitchen and I can only help with simple tasks I can't possibly ruin. Alora asked me if I liked Ureksa and I denied it, claiming that I only saw him as a friend. I regretted saying that and got a burning sensation in my heart right after. I think I just messed up very badly. I long to return to Wystern away from all this pain. 

Chapter 50: Giving Up So Soon?

A job came up in Seijent. When Master Bron came over to see how everything was going he mentioned it. I said I would like to apply for that job. Apparently, the mining for new ores has increased, so drills and machine based equipment are on high demand.

Ever since Alora came I've been feeling that I'm at the wrong place, and the time has come for me to move out. Master Bron sensed my doubt and told me to think about it, and give him an answer tomorrow when he comes by to deliver some things. He'll give me the job if I still want it.

I went to talk to Rumari and told her about the job at Seijent. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't know," I truthfully replied. "I guess my goals are a little blurry. I don't want to move further away from my friends, but I guess I know Hayato and Natsumi, so not everyone in Seijent is a stranger to me."

"Do you think this will be a good opportunity for your career?" Rumari asked.

"I suppose so..." I'm not truly sure, I would assume it is.

"Isn't that why you're going?" Rumari certainly knows how to get to the bottom of things. She asked the exact question I don't know how to answer. I remained silent, in thought. "Is there another reason?"

I sighed. "I wish that all my friends were in one place, and that all of us could live happily together. But I guess everyone has things to do, people change and move on. I'm the only one who stays the same."

"Do you want to move because it feels like everyone else is moving?" Rumari has a caring and understanding look on her face.

"I don't even know what I want. I suppose that's my real problem. I guess it should be clear, to advance in my career, right?" I feel so lost.

"That is something that only you can decide. Only you can decide what your goal will be and what you feel most comfortable doing." I guess Rumari is right, but how can I do that? "Be honest with yourself, what is it that you want?"

"I want to be happy..." I finally reply. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy here, but there's something missing. I guess I can't freeze life during a happy moment with my friends. I suppose the only thing left for me to do is search for more happy moments. The feeling of a fresh start is comforting, or maybe I'm trying to recover the comfort zone I left in Wystern. I thought I found that here and then..."

"Could it be that what's missing is love?" Am I that easy to read?

"I think I've been in love..." I don't want to say too much, Rumari is Ureksa's sister after all. "But I never did anything about it."

"Why not?" Because I'm not pretty, talented, strong, kind and amazing like you...

"I thought he wouldn't like me back so I never bothered mentioning anything," I admit.

"So you won't ask the question until you know the answer?" I know, it's cowardly.

"I sort of gave out the answer, but he didn't ask the question..." I know that Sakuro must have known that I like him and I can't be one hundred percent sure that Ureksa knew, but there's a possibility he might know.

"Then don't worry about it, he's the one missing out," Rumari, you have no idea I'm in part talking about your brother, do you?

Then I realize that even if I admitted the truth to Kouren, I also told her that I fully intended to let those feelings fade away. "I kind of gave the impression that I liked him but I didn't want to like him."

"If he thinks that, then you didn't really give him the answer you wanted, so it's no wonder he never asked the question. Why don't you just try being sincere and a little more direct? Men can miss small hints sometimes." Rumari laughs at this point as if remembering a personal experience.

Her laugh is contagious. "I don't think I know how to make a man fall in love with me."

"Just be yourself," it's classic advice but I don't think it will work. "Be yourself, be true to your feelings and if it's true love then it will happen on its own."

"And if it's not I'll be causing unnecessary trouble for both of us," and the awkwardness will never be lifted.

"If you didn't think it could be true love, why do you like him so much in the first place? Think of why you like him, don't you think someone with all those good points deserves to know he's appreciated? If he's really as good as you think, then he'll respect your feelings, you don't need to keep everything bottled up." I don't think it was that hard between Rumari and Tyram. Sometimes everything just works out, but not for me.

"Respecting isn't the same as returning. Besides, it's because I care about him that I want to keep him as a friend instead of talking too much and losing him entirely." Why am I even talking about this? The answer should have already been clear; I should have seen it by myself.

"I thought you were braver..." Is Rumari disappointed?

I don't know how to reply to that, what can I possibly say? Then there's a knock on the door and a familiar voice that makes me twitch. "Rumari!"

I plaster a fake smile on my face, with no effort to make it look real as my left eye twitches a little. "I'll get it..."

By the time I open the door and see Alora standing there, my fake smile has melted into a real frown, complimented by a distant look in my eyes. "Hey Alora," my friendly tone does not match my face at all. "What brings you here?" I have not yet moved from the door.

"I came to see Rumari," Alora makes a pause as if waiting for me to move and takes a small step to make her intentions to go inside obvious. "Can I come in?"

I didn't say anything; I just remained rooted to the spot until Rumari said "yes." Only then I move.

"On second thought," I addressed only Rumari, ignoring Alora completely. "I think it's best if I leave." Then I went to my room to pack. 

Chapter 51: Fight!

The time came and I gave Master Bron my answer. He had some things to do, so I still had a couple of hours in Vance. I'm feeling hurt and don't want to be here. I asked if I could wait on the boat, Master Bron said I could but I don't think he understood why I would want to.

I went to pick up my luggage and Ureksa was at the house. I just went straight to my room without saying anything. "You really are leaving..." I'm not sure if Ureksa sounded angry or disappointed.

"Yes, I'm going to Seijent," my face and voice were neutral and could be seen as uncaring. I took a deep breath and smiled, I didn't want his last memory of me to be like this. "Right! I'm finally going to Seijent; it'll be good for my career."

"So that's it, you're happy to leave?" Why does Master Ureksa sound upset?

"Why wouldn't I be?" I'll be happy when I can calm down and forget about these stupid crushes.

"Sounds like you can't wait to get out of here. You're abandoning Rumari," what is he talking about? "She was upset."

"I'm not... that's not..." I stutter, I don't know how to word this.

"Fine if that's what you want, then go ahead and leave," Ureksa starts to walk away upset.

I grab the end of his scarf and pull him back then let go. "Alora is here now so it doesn't matter if I'm gone." My mind travels back to a time when Alora and I were working at the shop. She asked me if I liked Ureksa and I denied it. "She likes you; I'm just getting in the way."

Ureksa gives me a look I can't quite read. "Did she ask you to leave?"

"No, I can see for myself that I'm in the way." I grab my luggage and start to walk towards the front door.

"So that's why..." Ureksa follows me. "But you're not in the way. I don't mind if you stay here and I hardly know Alora, you shouldn't jump to conclusions too quickly. If you're leaving because of me then you don't have to."

My hand rests on the door knob. Once I step out of his house, I might never be able to return. "Yes I do, because I like you too." I open the door and start walking out.

Ureksa stands at the door for a moment then follows me. "I'll help you carry that," he does, and we walk in silence towards the port. We stand there at the docks, looking at Master Bron's boat. "Since when?"

"Before coming to Vance, didn't Kouren mention something?" It's strange; I'm talking about myself in a tone one would use to talk about someone else.

"She asked me to protect you and to try to make you like me. I thought it was all needed for her plans, but this was the real reason. I guess I can't take a hint." I know Ureksa must feel as awkward as I do or at least close to it.

"I didn't ask her for that," this is the truth. "I told her not to take it into consideration, it's pointless..."

"I'm pointless?" No, that's not what I meant.

"Not you... what I mean is that unrequited love is pointless. I'll come visit one day, and I'll be able to see you as a friend when I come back. It seems I can't achieve that without some time away. I'll miss talking to Rumari and working with Tyram. I'll miss you too, but it's for the best." After that Ureksa and I quietly moved my things to Bron's ship and discovered Alora was there.

"Nostalgia, I've spent a lot of my life on a ship, so I asked Master Bron if I could hang out on his boat for a while," Alora explained before we could ask her anything.

"Oh... okay... Hey Alora, can I ask you for one thing before I leave?" I may be running away like a coward, but I'm a coward who fights, even if it's just a little.

"What is it?" I don't think she'll expect this.

"Spar with me," I've been secretly working on a special drill all this time, using my experience making mining drills to create a drill that's small enough to be used as a weapon, but powerful enough to break rocks.

"I would win," Alora is certainly confident.

"I heard you get stronger by fighting someone who is stronger," I insist.

"Alright," of course Alora is carrying her axe. "How about the docks then?"

"Fine by me," I dig out my drill from my luggage and join Alora at the docks. Ureksa is watching silently.

We both take attack positions and the battle begins. Alora is very fast and I hardly have time to block, let alone attack. My drill looks fragile, but it's very strong, the spiral has been sharpened and it has small thorns on it. The engine is small but powerful. Its durability is enough to be useful in a fight, though I had to strengthen it so it's a little heavy and I need to hold it with both hands.

As Alora's axe collides with my drill, I activate it and the weapons screech from the friction. Alora keeps hitting it; sure that she'll break it, until she realizes that one of the blades of her axe has been turned into a zigzag pattern.

She turns it over and our weapons clash again. I push my drill against her axe, she pushes back. I move backwards, but I'm running out of room; there are waves behind me and the dock doesn't go on forever. Then it happens, Alora's axe shatters leaving her only with the handle.

I hear clapping and realize that Ureksa isn't the only one watching. Rumari, Tyram and Bron are here too. "Well done, that was a great fight."

While Master Bron speaks, I move away from the edge of the dock, it's over. "I can't believe you actually broke my axe, what kind of a drill is that?" Alora sounds upset.

"It's my own design, Master Bron, I sent it to you, remember?" I'm proud of my work, I actually won.

"Yes, It's a good drill, with some modifications you could turn it into a design for an industrial drill to mine ores," I wonder why Bron would consider that possibility first instead of thinking of it as a weapon for tournaments. "But as a weapon..." I wait expectantly as he pauses. "It's a bit destructive isn't it?"

"So that's why my axe broke, the drill is above the regulations. That's not fair." What is Alora talking about?

"What regulations?" I question.

"The ones I mentioned yesterday at dinner while you were spacing out and glaring at the walls," Ureksa finally says something.

"Oh that... Well I had a good reason to be distracted, I was thinking..." Great, I messed up, I won and I still managed to mess up somehow.

"Certain guide lines will be implemented for drills, which have become more advanced than the other weapons. We talked about it in the last Craftlord meeting." I really was distracted not to have heard Ureksa say any of that during that dinner. "But, those guidelines have not been made official yet, so technically this was still a legal match."

"But it wasn't fair," Alora complains.

"You should have said so before," I hold my drill up, "It's not like it doesn't look destructive, there's really no way to hide that." I don't care what Alora says, and I don't care if it really wasn't fair, it was at least legal. I rarely win at anything, so I intend to savor my victory. 

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 52: Indecision: Trying to Avoid the Inevitable Regret

I had an argument with Alora, but it was decided that I won the match. She walked away saying I was childish because I wouldn't stop defending my point. The fact is I didn't know about the guidelines, which are not even official yet. Besides, it was a spar; we were clearly going for each other's weapons not trying to injure the other. Or at least she was trying to break my weapon while I blocked and countered at the same time, so technically she decided how it would go. I know Alora is more skilled than me, but I outsmarted her with my drill design.

Then in the rush of the moment I said I didn't feel like leaving anymore. "You have to make up your mind," Bron reminded me.

I took a deep breath. The thought of Alora occupying my room made me burn up inside. I could say I saw Ureksa first, but the fact remains that there are no real privileges for the one who gets there first in love, especially if she wasted so much time and so many opportunities. "I'm sorry..."

"Well then I guess this means you don't want the job after all? I thought you were rushing to get out of here. I'm not sure what's going on, but I take it you sorted things out?" Master Bron asked.

I almost feel like laughing at the Irony. "No, I made a bigger mess of things actually." If Kouren heard about this she would be either amused or in an odd sense happy for me. "But I shouldn't run away from my messes, right?" I laugh.

"I don't know what's going on, but I suppose it's something only you understand." I'm not sure if that's meant as a complaint or compliment from Master Bron. Congratulations to me, I had made life very complicated and didn't escape when I had the chance.

I moved my things back to my room, but when I got there it wasn't empty. "Alora? What are you doing over here?"

"That's what I should be asking you. This is my room," What in the world? Who does she think she is?

"No it's not, when was that decided?" This can't be happening.

"It was Bron's idea," Ureksa stands at the door. "He found out Alora was renting a room at the inn and said that even if you decided to stay it would be fine for you two to be roommates."

Well, I can't deny that there is in fact enough space and furniture. The room has two beds and a big closet. I guess we'll have to share the bathroom and closet but there's certainly enough space for two people here. However, I really don't want to share with Alora. Under other circumstances I wouldn't mind, but she's my rival and my victory has made me foolishly cocky thinking I can actually compete. I'm caught in the rush of the moment, trying to be brave like Rumari advised, but this is too much.

"Is it that bad?" Alora asks in an almost mocking voice. "Don't be childish, we're rivals, but it's not like I'll murder you in your sleep or anything."

I twitch. "I want... I want to catch a break for once..." I sigh. "Alright, you got yourself a childish roommate. I'll stay out of your way, and expect the same. Deal?" I hold out my hand.

Alora shakes hands with me. "It's a deal but you know what they say, all is fair in love and war."

I knew this would be bad. "I take it this means we're at war? Lucky I'm the destructive one."

Alora was taken by surprise by my remark but brushed it off with a glare and called me childish to bring that up. Ureksa actually laughed a little at my odd response, since it was rather obvious the love part was about him.

"Mail!" The mail man called from outside and I practically bounced over to the mailbox, while Alora continued to mutter something about me being childish.

I sorted the envelopes, searching for any mail from my friends. "Mine, mine, mine," One letter was from Cleru and Sugar, another from Pratty and Zantek, another was from Razzy. "This is for Ureksa, it looks official," I handed him the envelope; it was most likely a Craftlord document. The last two things in my hands were post cards; one was for me and another for Ureksa. "He sent a postcard!" I practically squealed and remembered who gave me the sea shell bracelet that I was still wearing. I gave Ureksa his postcard and sat on my bed.

"So Sakuro is in Seijent," Ureksa seemed happy to change the subject.

Seijent... Sakuro was in Seijent and I missed the chance to see him. Then again, he might be gone by now. The mail takes several days to get to its destination, so maybe Sakuro wasn't even in Seijent anymore. Besides, if I went to Seijent it would be to work there, not to follow clues and stalk Sakuro. "It must be interesting to travel all over the world." I came up with a perfectly neutral comment.

"Ureksa, can you write down this address for me, so that my friends can write to me here?" Alora... She only likes Ureksa and while I still like Sakuro, I can't ignore Ureksa who is right in front of me.

I don't know how unreachable Sakuro was before, but he certainly is more unreachable now. I guess I'll stick with Ureksa then, unless Sakuro suddenly comes to steal me away. I don't think I should choose simply based on who is closer and nothing more, but life isn't a fairy tale and you need to make the best of what you're given. I guess Alora isn't really my personal enemy, she's not stupid either; she's just my rival.

I broke the oath of the Craftknights, a sword is not strength, a sword is not skill, a sword is not fellowship. If the word sword is used metaphorically then a drill isn't supposed to be strength or skill or fellowship either, but I tried to hide my lack of strength and skill by making a super drill. I kept thinking that because I designed it, I was making up for the battle strength and skill I lack with brains, but did I do that, or did I in a way, accidentally cheat?

I don't know what will happen next, I don't know what twists and turns life will bring, but I'm done telling myself I'm not good enough to face them. I'm finished with running away, and even if I fail, no one will see me as a coward any more. 

Chapter 53: Dear Diary

Ureksa hasn't mentioned anything about my confession. Alora and I are tolerating each other, but she's spending more time with Ureksa than me. I just can't keep up with working, studying drills, doing chores, being helpful to Rumari, spending time with Ureksa, sleeping, eating, taking a shower and breathing all in one day. Yet, somehow I have to do all that, and somehow my Ureksa time is always sacrificed.

Rumari gave me a gift; it's a diary for me to write in, though I haven't used it yet as I have not found the time. I'm sure she thought this would help me sort out my thoughts and feelings by getting everything on paper and reading over it. It could be quite helpful, so I should try to use it when ever I have time.

Right now I'm cleaning my work space; I finished work early and will go over to help Rumari soon. She's seven months pregnant and it shows. I catch a glance of the blank diary on my desk. This is a special item I decided to keep in the place where I spend most of my time, the work shop. My precious sea shell bracelet is also something that I take with me to work, though I take it off while I'm working to make sure it's not damaged.

I pick up the diary and wonder if I can turn my feelings into words. Then I remember that when I did turn my feelings into words I received no reaction, either by my own request, or by mercy. If only I could say things sincerely, just communicate and get an answer. I'm starting to think that no answer is worse than a negative one.

All is fair in love and war... I grin at the little red book with golden lettering spelling out the word 'diary'. Then I open it and start to write: "Dear diary, following Rumari's advice I will try to put my thoughts and feelings into words here. This diary is very special as it is a gift from Rumari. I will start with a little history about myself. I was born in Rugista. When I was little I had basically no personal identity and I didn't like the one that was chosen for me, hence why I was not happy with myself."

"When my father passed away, things became worse with my mother, who only cared about my image to the rest of the village and not my happiness. I'm not really what you would call lady like, and in Rugista Craftknight girls were considered tomboys even if they didn't look it."

"Eventually I was rescued by Master Bron who gave me a job and home at the Silver Guild in Wystern, the City of Swords. While in Wystern I had a secret crush on Master Sakuro, the Craftlord of Sapphire, and Master Ureksa the Craftlord of Jade. I thought that since they're Craftlords and I was just a Craftknight, and not a good one, that neither would like me back and never said anything."

"Many things happened and I eventually specialized myself in drills. Wystern was attacked by sea serpents, but the City of Swords won the battle. I went to Rugista again while Wystern was being repaired, though I wanted to go to Vance. However, things worked out because I tied some loose ends, or maybe I should say I finished cutting some old ties, and put my past behind me completely."

"I returned to Wystern and life went on. Rumari and Tyram got married. Master Sakuro gave me a dancing lesson, then later I danced with Master Ureksa and held hands during the fireworks display, but didn't tell either how I felt."

"It was during the night of Rumari's wedding that a spirit possessing Hayato came to me trying to trick me into helping him possess Master Sakuro's body, since he could only control a linker during the full moon and could not switch to inhabit another body pushing out the original soul without help. I told the Craftlords about it and soon after, while Master Kouren, the Craftlord of Ruby, was investigating what kind of spirit we were up against, I admitted my feelings for Sakuro and Ureksa but only told Kouren about it."

"I was feeling frustrated to have admitted it before I felt ready, though maybe it was for the best, because who knows for how long I would have kept it all bottled up otherwise. Because I thought neither would ever like me back I told Kouren that I intended to let my feelings fade away."

"When Master Kouren and I trapped that spirit in the Crystal, the energy used to power the Crystal was my love energy and the friction in that energy caused by being secretly in love with Sakuro and Ureksa at the same time. I still didn't speak of my feelings to them even then."

"Eventually I moved to Vance. I had second thoughts at first, but Sakuro was going on a trip and would not be in Wystern, and Ureksa was in Vance so it all worked out for the best. I got a very pretty sea shell bracelet from Sakuro, which I treasure. I live in the same house as Ureksa but we're still just friends. I work with Tyram everyday and help Rumari as often as I can."

"A girl named Alora came to Vance, and I tried to run away by taking a job at Seijent. I thought I would be getting in the way and even if Rumari advised me to be brave, though I don't know if she knows I like her brother, I still intended to give up and leave. That would have been a huge mistake."

"I had been secretly working on a drill of my own design. I asked Alora to spar with me so I could leave feeling like less of a coward by facing her in some way. I actually won and I was surprised, but it turns out I only won because of the advantage of my weapon. Still, I designed it and put my love into it, so it was more than just a weapon."

"At first I thought the advantage of my drill went against the code of Wystern, a sword is not strength, a sword is not skill, a sword is not fellowship, or in this case a drill instead of a sword. After it was over, I thought it was unfair to tilt the duel in my favor, even if I thought it was a fair fight when I was actually dueling. I thought I had made a mistake, but it was while writing this that I came to realize that I designed this drill and worked hard on making it, my ideas, determination and work were the strength, skill and fellowship rather than the drill itself. This realization makes me feel better."

"I feel a bit silly having to win a duel to gain some confidence when I should be able to have it on my own. I should have been able to become confident long ago. I've had friends who support me for a long time, but for some reason it took me this long to stop doubting myself."

Now to say things clearly for the one whom I hope reads this. "I only see Sakuro as a friend now," I would have to actually see him again to know for sure but I'll write it like this, "which is fine since we have always been friends, no more and no less. Before Alora came to Vance I was in love with Ureksa and thought that one of two things could happen, either Ureksa would never like me back and my feelings would fade away in time, or Ureksa would actually get to like me, though I wasn't confident about that at the time, and things would progress slowly. We live in the same house so we see each other every day, it would be easy for him to find a moment to talk to me if he wanted."

"I guess I should have been more direct or at least let out a clear hint about how I feel. It might be too late now that I actually want to try. I've wasted a lot of time and I wasn't honest about how I feel and that is something I regret. But everyone has things they regret, it's how we make the most of life afterwards that truly counts." I add one more little note at the end and close the diary. Now I just need a little luck, some strategic thinking and a lot of patience. Let operation diary confession begin! 

Chapter 54: Idle Time

"This is the last box," it was a small box full of bolts.

"Could you put that on the desk? Are you sure there are no more boxes on the ship, I thought I saw one more... I'm going to check," and I zoomed past Ureksa leaving him to deliver the box to my desk at the work shop.

I left the diary on the desk; it was unlocked, open and tempting. If all goes according to plan, Ureksa should take a peak. One thing is a heart felt confession, but reading it from a diary that was supposed to be read by no one but the writer has a special feel to it. It's just a subtle reminder that I have not received an answer yet. If he doesn't like me, and there's no chance that he could, then I would prefer if he just said so. I'm tired of waiting, but I've wasted so much time that I feel I shouldn't be impatient, plus I'm still too shy to confess directly twice.

That final note I added to the diary read, "PS: I started liking Ureksa more after moving to Vance and before Alora came. I will forever treasure Sakuro as a dear friend, but that's it. I hope Ureksa says something soon, yes, no or wait, I don't mind being asked to wait for an answer as long as I know I'm waiting and not being ignored. Fell free to write your answer here you mischievous boy who reads other people's diaries."

I gave Ureksa plenty of time to read if he was going to read. I walked around the docks and finally went back to the shop. I stopped and hung around idly watching Tyram work, then finally returned to my work area just as Ureksa came out and informed him, "you were right; there were no more boxes on the ship."

"I thought so, but these materials should last a while," our conversation was completely casual. I wonder if Ureksa was tempted to read at all.

However, when I looked at the diary I was happy to find that he did read it. I didn't want to say anything directly; I didn't want to rush him if he was thinking. After all, I was the one who kept quiet for such a long time. "Okay you got me, I peeked, but you knew that would happen. Can you wait a little longer?" I don't mind waiting, I'm just glad I got some sort of reply.

I had an urge to practice with an axe later that evening. I finished work and forged one. It wasn't smooth at all but it was somewhat sharp. Predictably, it didn't go well. I did bring back some wood and piled it up in a corner of the work shop, and set the axe aside.

I was making a small delivery to a store at Vance that helped with the distribution process of the weapons we produced. I saw Ureksa heading towards Rumari's house returning from his Craftlord work in Wystern, and walked with him part of the way back to the shop. "You're hurt?"

"Huh?" I stared at Ureksa dumbly. What's this all of a sudden asking if I'm hurt? "I'm alright..." I finally reply, is this about his answer in my diary?

"No, you're bleeding," I blink and continue to stare at Ureksa.

"Bleeding?" I repeat, and automatically my eyes look at my right shoulder. I shouldn't have made a double bladed axe when I can only wield a drill decently, knuckles are pretty easy to handle too, but I'm not good with bladed weapons such as swords and axes. "It's nothing, I just had a little accident." Did I mention I'm also bad at bandaging? My shoulder hurts, I notice, sometimes I amaze myself at how distracted I can get to the point where I feel no pain.

"Let's go, you need to do something about that." I don't know if I should be glad Ureksa thinks about my safety or if I should kick myself for clumsily getting hurt.

"No, really, I'm fine, it's nothing." I caught one of the axe's blades on my shoulder... I found part of a tree trunk on the ground, people leave them there for others to use when they have obtained enough wood. First I didn't hit it hard enough and the axe practically bounced off since it wasn't too sharp, which I guess I should be thankful for, but it was just sharp enough to give me a cut, though not too deep. I thought I had learned from my mistake and tried hitting the tree trunk harder, but the axe got stuck and I ended up having a hard time pulling it out.

"Don't be stubborn," I stop in front of the shop even if my work is done, and start to walk towards it, but Ureksa stops me, takes my hand and leads me away.

"I told you I was fine, I can take care of this myself..." I would rather hold hands in a different situation.

"But you don't take care of yourself. You push yourself until you faint when you're sick and you disregard injuries as if they were nothing." I think Ureksa still remembers how we first met.

"Am I the only one?" I ask, Ureksa has been known to claim he's alright all the time and be stubborn too, though it is quite rare that he's not well enough for it to be true.

"Admittedly you're not, but that's not really an excuse." We go to Rumari's house, where Ureksa tells her that I'm injured.

Rumari takes care of bandaging my shoulder far better than what I could have done. "Try not to move that arm too much, okay?"

I nod, "I'm sure it will heal in no time." Not much has happened as I continue to wait for whatever life has for me. I just hope that when the time comes for me to find out what it is, I won't be disappointed. Nevertheless, I'll be prepared for it in case disappointment becomes inevitable again as it always has been. 

Chapter 55: Arguments: Versus Alora

Today is my day off and it's snowing like there's no tomorrow. Isn't it wonderful? That was sarcasm by the way. "You really like him don't you?" I don't need to stop staring at the snow out the living room window to know that Alora is speaking.

"Yeah," I sigh, with no intentions of hiding it at all.

"You always watch him when he walks down the street, you wait for him expectantly every day and get all excited when he arrives," that, I did not expect. Either Alora was very observant or I was very obvious.

"I do?" Am I really that obvious?

"Yes, and when he gets here you're like a child on Christmas morning. Why don't you just go out with him?" I have to turn around and look at Alora.

With a surprised expression upon my face I ask, "What?" I blink and stare some more. "I thought you liked him too."

Ureksa looks up from the Craftlord report he's been reading and clears his throat as if to remind us that he's right there listening to what we're saying, but we both ignore him, it's not like he hasn't heard this before.

"I don't like the mailman," Alora replies, "I like Ureksa."

My mouth hangs open for a moment before I burst out laughing. "I don't like the mailman either, I like Ureksa too. I like the mail, I don't really care who brings it."

"His name is Sakuro, isn't it?" I wonder where Alora is going with all of this. "The one who gave you that bracelet you wear all the time."

"Yes, Master Sakuro the Craftlord of Sapphire. He's a dear friend; he's also good friends with Ureksa and sends us both post cards every now and then." I think I know where she's going with this, but I'll play along.

"Do you love him?" Alora asked just as I expected.

"Could you be a little more specific about which him this time?" I smile only because I know it will annoy her.

"Sakuro, I heard you were in love with him and that when he gave you that bracelet you promised to wait for him." I have no idea where Alora would get a story like that.

I can't help it but to laugh again. "It wasn't like that at all. I can write to all my friends except Sakuro because he's always moving and doesn't have a permanent address. I haven't lost contact with any of them, this bracelet is like a reminder of friendship, to make up for the fact that I can't write back. Besides, I already said who I like."

"I guess we're still rivals then..." Why is it that some girls just love to broadcast their feelings while others, like me, find it hard to even accept them, let alone voice them?

"I suppose... but at the same time we're not," okay, time to use my head.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me I don't stand a chance?" That's it, well done, I'm pissing her off. Very soon that mocking little voice will be turned against her.

"What I mean is that I'm not really competing. I'll just act natural, keeping up a pace that isn't really my own can be exhausting. Besides, it doesn't feel honest to try extra hard while you're here. I'll just try as hard as I would even if you weren't here; with a pace I can comfortably keep up forever. It feels more honest that way since I'm one of those people who hardly changes as time passes by." In other words, this isn't an effort he'll get for as long as I need to compete, but a preview of my devotion in a future, that's the hidden message here and it makes me sound both smart and sweet. Score! Alora may be skilled with an axe but I'm better at verbal spars.

"Are you saying I'm fake?" That's it, sink deeper my rival.

"I never said that," I am calm and serene on the outside, but very amused on the inside. "If you say you're not then you're not, because that's something only you can decide." In other words, if you feel accused you should ask yourself why you feel that the accusation fits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oh yes, this will be the cherry on top, perfect! But I can't say it, I'm laughing too hard. "Are you making fun of me?"

I shake my head and try to calm down long enough to speak, but Alora goes back to our room in a huff before I can. "Wait... I was going to say..." Slam! The door is closed.

Ureksa gives me a half confused and half curious look wondering what in the world is so funny. "What's gotten into you?"

I shake my head again, "I wasn't making fun of Alora it's just that I had the perfect thing to say and it sounded so funny I started laughing before I could say it."

"What do you mean?" Ureksa asked and my chance for the perfect answer was set up once again.

I grinned, feeling that I was too easily amused but enjoying it none the less. "Look it up in the dictionary."

"That's my quote," Ureksa laughed.

"I thought it would be funny to borrow it. But I guess Alora doesn't have a sense of humor or she got the wrong idea. I didn't think it would bother her that much that I randomly started laughing. She's always saying I'm childish after all." It may sound mean, but overall I'm pleased with the results. I'll still try to have a sudden outburst of maturity and apologize to Alora. Then again, it might not be so mature after all, since I would only be apologizing to annoy her further.

The next day I went to work as always and when I got home at the end of the day, I found Alora in hysterics. I didn't notice that she had left earlier than usual. Ureksa was standing there as if he didn't know what to do with himself. "What happened? Alora, are you alright?"

She gave me the nastiest glare. "I won't lose to you!"

"I didn't know there was a contest going on," I reply with heavy sarcasm hidden behind a gentle tone.

Alora goes on into a cheesy and exaggerated speech about love. It's no wonder Ureksa didn't know what to do with himself. I couldn't comprehend the full extent of what she was saying, and I doubt even a dictionary would work, but Ureksa is sneaking away in the background while I continue to stand there. I think the speech ended with something along the lines of, "and I can't wait forever."

I just blinked and continued watching Ureksa make his escape looking over Alora's shoulder, then I whispered, "I can," just loud enough for both of them to hear. 

Chapter 56: Resolution? I Don't Think So...

Rumari is due to give birth in one week. We all got together and threw her a party. Tyram is still living up to his name of 'the calm,' but Ureksa is constantly worrying about Rumari. I guess becoming an uncle isn't as simple as it sounds.

"Look it up in the dictionary!" I was sitting alone in my room writing in my diary when I heard Ureksa say his famous quote rather loudly and angrily.

"Fine!" Then there was Alora's voice. She stormed past me and sat on her bed. "Leave me alone." I have no problems with that, and without a word I scurried out of the room, diary in hand.

"Ureksa," I called softly, curious about what was going on.

"I told you to leave-" he yelled then stopped and looked at me, continuing without yelling. "I'm busy."

"Oh... okay, I was locked out of my room so I'll just sit over there." I sat on the living room couch opposite to Ureksa, next to Pouso and doodled in my diary with Pouso looking over my shoulder. I occasionally peek at Ureksa until he's done with his Craftlord paper work. The Craftlords have been getting a lot of paper work lately, it must be annoying, plus he has the pressure of becoming an uncle. "Can I help with anything?" He shakes his head and folds up a paper. "I could at least fold papers and put them in envelopes," there's really not much else I could do with those documents.

"Yes... sorry, I'm just stressed." Ureksa replies. I set my diary on the coffee table and sit next to Ureksa folding papers and putting them in envelopes. "Could you copy the addresses on the document to the envelopes too and put on the stamps?"

"Sure," after a while we're done and the envelopes are ready to be sent. Pouso squeaks but I'm not quite sure what he's saying. I glance at Ureksa but it doesn't look like he's going to translate. "Can you write?"

Pouso nods and I let him write a note on my diary to the page opposite of my doodle. The note reads "that was more helpful than a 'nice relaxing back rub'."

"What's that about?" I look at Ureksa curiously, eyebrow raised.

"I did say 'leave me alone, I'm busy'." I guess that's how the little argument started.

Then Pouso writes, "she said she didn't understand so Ureksa told her what to do."

"Look it up in the dictionary," I repeat his famous quote.

Pouso writes again, holding up the diary for Ureksa to read. "Now that you're done, you can let her give you a massage." Pouso, why do you always come up with ideas like that? He's suggesting that I do it instead of Alora, good to know he's on my side.

Ureksa takes the diary from Pouso and sees the drawing. "What's this?"

"The one holding the baby is Rumari, then there's Tyram, you, me and Pouso," it should be no surprise that I didn't draw Alora.

"These are..." Ureksa laughs.

"What? A magnificent work of art?" I joke, I know that my doodles are not good.

"Maybe abstract art," it's good to see Ureksa laugh after being so stressed for so long. He turns the pages back and sees his reply to what I wrote and I instantly start to get that feeling of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I realize that maybe it's not that I'm in the wrong place or that it's the wrong time to be here, maybe I'm just nervous. Perhaps I'm scared to get the answer I've been waiting for and fearing at the same time.

Then I feel the unmistakable sensation of being watched and look up. "Alora?"

"I'm leaving," if looks could kill I would have died a thousand deaths there and then. Alora headed towards the port, luggage already packed. I guess that's what she was doing when she locked me out. "I said that if I changed my mind I would meet them tomorrow in Rugista." I knew that Alora must have been talking about the crew of actors. She paused for a moment and whispered, "I can't." It wasn't about the crew, she was meeting them alright; those last two words were about something else entirely, about our argument. I guess I out waited her.

Alora left on the next ship to Rugista and the ship disappeared in the horizon as the sun sunk into the ocean and night fell. "I..." I had come to a realization as Ureksa and I stood there at the port when the first few stars started to shine. He nodded encouraging me to finish what I was going to say. "I get to have my own room again!" I cheered.

Ureksa only blinked as if he didn't expect me to say that at all. Pouso squeaked in laughter then made some more squeaking sounds as if scolding me.

"What?" I smiled; I didn't realize the kind of moment I ruined until much later. Another confession must have been expected.

"You really are childish," Ureksa started heading back home.

I tilt my head and ask, "is that bad?" I'm in a really good mood as I skip home after him.

"It's cute," I honestly believe, the world stopped spinning at that time just so I could savor the moment. I never thought hiding away when my new found confidence gave in a little would be interpreted as respect for personal space. I never thought that my childishness could be seen as cute. I never thought I would come this far, but here I am.

My heart was beating fast, a big happy honest smile was plastered on my face and I thought that things had finally resolved themselves. Alora has left, Ureksa said I was cute, Pouso was on my side and my career was doing well. I felt as if I could see the course of my life unfolding before my eyes, and I thought that a resolution was near, along with the start of a calm new era.

As usual, I was wrong. I never imagined the chaos that the next day would bring. It's as if the world itself had kept the most important situations bottled up and decided to release them on that day. The man I had never forgotten was about to return and a new life would come into the world. 

Chapter 57: Conflicts and Loyalty

I was working harder, trying to make up for the fact that Alora was gone. I realized that, though she was in fact a great Craftknight, she must have chosen to pursue her dream in Vance instead of Wystern because of Ureksa. I wondered if she'd stay in Wystern if she visited, or if she only liked being a Craftknight more than being an actress because of Ureksa and without him, being an actress won. I guess I'll never know.

I was focused on my work when I thought I heard someone arrive, probably another customer. He was talking to Tyram but I wasn't really listening, the conversation wasn't directed at me anyway.

I heard the footsteps of someone entering my work area but that person did not say anything. I finished off the engine component I was working on and before I started working on the next part I looked at the person who had just arrived. "Sakuro!" I practically squealed and glomped him. "You're here! You're really here, I missed you so much!" The words spilled out before I even had time to think about them. It all just happened.

"Looks like you've been doing well," Sakuro returned the hug. "I've seen some of your work in my travels; those are some advanced engines you worked on." I cannot begin to say how happy I am that Master Sakuro liked my work.

"Thanks!" I smile brightly, not realizing how close I'm staying to him. "I'm glad you think so, it means a lot to me."

"I'm planning to have a little reunion with everyone sometime soon in Wystern. I'm going to stay there for a while before starting my next trip." I guess that even Craftlords can get a little home sick sometimes. Even if he was supposed to have resigned, they never really took away his title, all the Craftlords really wanted him to stay as one of them, thus this was seen as an extended vacation and not quitting.

I'll admit I'm disappointed that Sakuro is leaving again. "Aw, you're leaving again?"

"There's still a lot I haven't seen yet. I want to explore the world." I can tell that Sakuro really likes traveling.

"But you must have seen a lot of interesting things already." Time flies while Sakuro tells me stories about his travels. Tyram soon joins us and we go back to his and Rumari's house.

Tyram, Rumari and I continue listening to Sakuro's stories until Ureksa returns from Wystern and he's surprised to see his dear friend has come for a visit. Everyone is happy, and in such happiness I have no room to think about my feelings, except for the joy of seeing Sakuro again.

I had made some progress with Ureksa, finally realizing that I should stop doubting myself and let him decide if I am good enough or not, instead of assuming I'm not. When Sakuro returned I could think of nothing more than about how happy I was to see him again. I wasn't thinking about trying to win Sakuro's heart, but I wasn't thinking about anyone else. In my world, as soon as Sakuro returned, only he existed.

That evening we all had dinner together. I wore my sea shell bracelet, my treasure. "You still have that?" Sakuro had asked, I think he was happy that I still had it.

"Of course, it's my treasure," I smiled and I knew Sakuro was happy that I treasured it so much. Then I realized that if by some twist of fate, back then when I left for Vance, if Sakuro had told me to wait for him, I would have.

Sakuro was unreachable, but after spending so much time with Ureksa I began to realize that maybe he wasn't so unreachable simply because he was a handsome and skilled Craftlord. I competed against Alora, something I rarely do as I rather avoid competition. She became impatient and left, and Ureksa told me to wait for an answer. He didn't tell me to wait for him, just to wait for an answer, there are no guarantees. But if back then Sakuro would have promised me his heart upon returning, I would have loyally waited.

I supposed he really was my first choice, but nothing like that ever happened. I should still think that Sakuro is unreachable, especially since he'll be traveling all the time; but somehow, now that I've stopped doubting myself so much, and assuming I'm not worth any man's attention, I want to be with him more than ever. Is it that Sakuro was not as unreachable as I thought?

Either way it doesn't matter. Sakuro will leave on another trip, and Ureksa will still be here. I've lost my chance with Sakuro, if I ever had one. I should forget about him... What if Ureksa decides he likes me? I can't waste that chance. I guess that I'm really not all that picky, it's not about me at all, it's not about what I want, it's about the miracle of finding a worth-while man who actually likes me. Out of all the men I would label as dateable, I'll pick which ever likes me back. It doesn't matter if he's not my first choice, no other may ever like me, so I shouldn't waste that chance.

Maybe I'm not fully confident yet, but either way the point is that regret has returned. I wish I was with Sakuro, I wish I had told him how I feel long ago. I wish I had not told Kouren that I gave up on those feelings. He knew; Sakuro knew I loved him, but he also knew I intended to give up. He must have thought that if I wasn't going to stand by those feelings then he certainly shouldn't bother mentioning it. That's the way I wanted it back then, but now I wish it was different.

If I could live my life over, I would do many things differently. I would work hard; grow some guts earlier in life and leave Rugista as soon as possible. I would go to Wystern, I would tell Sakuro the truth directly, I would... Who knows how things would have gone really. But it doesn't matter, because time doesn't turn backwards.

The fact remains that I lost my chance with Sakuro, if I ever had one. He never told me to wait for him, he only saw me off as a friend. I should stop myself from loving two men. That's not fair. If I'm going to be with one of them, if I ever hope to achieve that, then I should love only him. Even if my heart cries in pain, I promise myself not to look at Sakuro as more than a friend. Even if I am never able to erase my feelings for him, I'll stay loyal to Ureksa. Because it's not about how I feel, it's about how I act, it's about what I can and can't have.

But our happy time together was interrupted all of a sudden when Rumari started feeling ill. She looked like she was in great pain. We were all worried about her, she was fine earlier and then she wasn't. "It's time... the baby..."

My eyes went wide in realization, while Tyram remained characteristically calm and helped Rumari get to the Vance hospital. I froze up, then walked after them in a zoned out state. I knew Rumari would give birth soon, but it was supposed to be in a few days, not today. Sakuro was excited about having arrived just in time to be there on the day the baby was born. As for Ureksa... he was in a total panic. 

Chapter 58: Baby

Rumari, Tyram, Ureksa, Sakuro and I, rushed to the Vance hospital, where doctors and nurses took Rumari to the maternity area for the birth. The rest of us were ushered into a waiting room where Tyram sat quietly, an excited look in his eyes. Ureksa was pacing around in circles fussing and panicking while Sakuro tried to calm him down and I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My sister is in there, who knows what could be happening to her right now!" Ureksa pointed at Tyram accusingly. "How dare you just sit there as if nothing is happening? This is all your fault! If Rumari is in pain I'll-"

"Ureksa calm down!" Sakuro tried to maintain the peace. It's childbirth, it's impossible for it to go without pain.

"I trust Rumari," Tyram finally spoke. "She's strong, I'm sure she'll be alright. We need to trust her." Though I could tell Tyram really wanted to be with Rumari, he still remained ever the calm.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ureksa was still in a panic. Pouso, who had followed us there, squeaked and tried to calm him down. "Stop telling me to calm down! I am calm!"

"Excuse me sir," a nurse came.

"What is it? Is Rumari alright? Did something happen? Did she have the baby? Is the baby okay?" Ureksa cornered the poor nurse and interrogated her.

The nurse looked a bit nervous, "sir, please calm down," she slipped away and looked at her clipboard. "Rumari is in labor right now, these things take time. It is possible to be there with Rumari during the process but-"

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Ureksa started heading in the direction of Rumari's room but the nurse stopped him.

"Please wait! You may not all go in, only her husband can come," the nurse clarified.

"That's not fair," Ureksa complained.

"If you really want to come, then I'm sure we can arrange it," Tyram calmly spoke.

Ureksa gave him a burning glare so deadly that I thought Tyram would spontaneously catch on fire. "You are not skipping out on your duties and sending me in your place. As Rumari's husband you have to be there for her, now hurry up and go!"

"Yes, right away," Tyram left with the nurse and the rest of us were left to wait. I'm sure that wasn't what Tyram had in mind. He must have been planning to arrange it so that both he and Ureksa could be there. I supposed he must have thought better of it, given Ureksa's panicked state.

"Ureksa, you should sit down before you make a hole on the floor walking around so much," Sakuro joked.

"How can I sit still when my sister is giving birth? Why is it taking so long? How long has it been?" Ureksa has not stopped moving since we got to the hospital.

"It's been about an hour," Sakuro replied.

Ureksa's eyes went wide in surprise. "An hour?! Why is it taking so long? There must be something wrong, that's the only explanation for it to take this long. Just wait till Tyram comes back." The Craftlord of Jade clenched his fists, making choking motions in the air.

Sakuro shook his head and looked at me as if telling me to try to say something to make Ureksa sit still. He just wouldn't listen to reason. "Ureksa, we should all stay calm, I'm sure Rumari is fine. Giving birth takes time. It takes more than just an hour, that's perfectly normal," I tried to explain.

"How would you know?" Ureksa was still not convinced.

"I just know, its common knowledge," I really thought it was and Pouso squeaked his agreement.

"No it's not!" Ureksa yells, "if it was common knowledge I would know!"

"Well..." How can I make him understand? "I know because I'm a woman?"

"But you don't have kids," Ureksa raises a good point.

"I know by instinct?" Ureksa is certainly hard to reason with when he's panicked, but somehow it's kind of cute.

"Then why didn't you know Rumari would give birth today? Why didn't she know? Or if she did know, why didn't she tell me?" I sigh; Ureksa is too worried about Rumari to process any logical information.

"If becoming an uncle is like this, I don't even want to think what it would be like if he was becoming a father," Sakuro whispers.

"I heard that," Ureksa pouts.

I shake my head, "honestly, just trust Rumari and try to be patient."

"But it's taking so long..." Ureksa complains again, and for the first time sits down. Sakuro and I are sitting left and right of Ureksa trying to keep him calm, and he's holding Pouso as if the summon creature was a plushie.

Time goes by slowly, until a nurse finally comes by to tell us we can see Rumari. All of us rush into her room and stand around her bed. Rumari is alright, tired but fine, and Tyram is with her. She's holding a small child wrapped in a pale blue blanket. I knew babies were small, but I didn't realize that new born babies were that tiny. He's a cute little boy with only a puff of hair, eyes still closed since he's less than an hour old. We stayed there for a long time with the new parents and baby. The child was perfectly healthy and Ureksa finally calmed down.

Instead of having a reunion at Wystern, the plans were changed and everyone came to Vance after Rumari was allowed to go home with her baby. We had our reunion, everyone could see Sakuro again and they could see Rumari and Tyram's son for the first time. A name had not yet been decided for the boy, though Rumari and Tyram had a long list of possible names, from the most common to the rarest. Now they just needed to decide on one of the names.

Everything was going well. The reunion was fun; it was great seeing my friends again. We would continue to stay in touch, and even after they returned to Wystern, the happy mood remained. Cleru and Sugar were engaged. Pratty and Varil were still together and in love. Razzy and Kenon were formally dating.

Bron and Amariss had formed a special kind of understanding that could go either way into a close friendship or more. Things went very slowly for those two. One step forward and two steps back, then three forward and another back, it was hard to tell where they stood, but they stood together.

Sakuro would continue his trip soon and life would slip back into its normal pace, except there would be someone new with us. I wondered what would happen next. I missed the times years ago when I arrived at Wystern, when my love was platonic and I could spend more time with my friends. I know there's no going back, so I'll try to make the best of moving forward. 

Chapter 59: Miscommunication, Silence and a Step Forward

When Sakuro's ship left a few days later, I stood at the docks until it disappeared into the sunset. "You love him don't you?"

I opened my mouth to reply with an affirmative answer, but stopped myself on time after saying only "I..." Then I looked at Ureksa. "Who are you talking about?"

"Sakuro," Ureksa looked into the distance where Sakuro's ship had disappeared.

"There's nothing between us, we're just good friends. You know that," I was taken by surprise.

"I know," Ureksa looked at me. "But you still love him."

I shook my head. Sakuro was gone again, but Ureksa had said I was cute. I don't care how I feel; I'm not throwing away all the progress I made. My second choice is certainly better than nothing. "I like you..."

"And you love Sakuro," why did he think I did?

I do, but that wasn't the point. I had already denied that, I had decided to change it, and I'm not weak willed enough to be ruled by the heart to the point of losing reason entirely. It's not about love; it's about what is possible and what is impossible. "I love him as a friend," I breathed deeply, "and you as more." I looked at the calm ocean.

"Don't lie," Ureksa is getting annoyed.

"I'm not an unfaithful person," I may not be able to control my feelings but I can control my actions and words. If I decide to be loyal I will remain loyal. Thoughts may come and go, but they will never be voiced and I will certainly never act upon them.

"I never accused you of that." Then what is it that you want to say?

"Then why?" Why is this happening, just when I thought I could find happiness in Vance with Ureksa?

"Even if you're loyal to me, the fact remains that you're in love with Sakuro, even if you always treat him properly as a friend."

Then words and actions are not enough? What more is there? I don't like this, I don't like it when people base themselves on abstract things instead of just looking at the facts; it's so stupid! Then a possibility comes to mind. "Is it that you don't want me to like you? Do you wish I would like someone else?"

"What would you say, if I told you that's true?" Ureksa... Why didn't you just say it from the start. Why did you tell me to wait?

"Done," with pride I stare at him in the face and firmly speak that one word.

Ureksa seems surprised at first, maybe even shocked, then upset. "Fine!"

The days pass and we don't say a word to each other. I work as usual, Rumari, Tyram, Ureksa and I eat together and talk, though not directly to each other. At Ureksa's house I stay in my room all the time, I go out for walks sometimes without saying anything, and come back without saying anything, not even a greeting.

Rumari inevitably realizes what's going on and later asks, "did you and Ureksa have an argument?"

I nod, there's no use in hiding it. "I don't understand why he's mad at me." I'm the one who's supposed to be heartbroken; he's the one who decided this entire thing.

"Have you tried asking?" It sounds so simple, but it's not.

"If he doesn't want to talk to me I rather not bother him. Besides, I think I might have been bothering him before." Even if I was he should have said so sooner instead of keeping it bottled up.

"What makes you say that?" Rumari asks gently, I pause for a long time and shake my head to indicate I don't know. Then Rumari continues, "I thought you liked each other."

Since she brought that up, I might as well give her the update. "Ureksa doesn't want me to like him."

Rumari looks surprised, "did he actually say something like that?"

"Yes, it didn't make any sense... I said I would be faithful; he claimed to believe me, but then said I liked someone else. I told him it wasn't like that, to let actions speak for themselves and even if my words and actions matched he came to a completely different conclusion. It didn't make sense to me, so I asked if he simply wished for me to like someone else and that's it..." Somehow, I'm not as crushed as I should be. Maybe it's because deep down I knew this all along and perhaps I'm just glad to get the inevitable over with.

"Is that exactly what he said? Word per word?" Did Rumari notice something?

Could it be that I missed something? "I asked if he wanted me to like someone else. He was doubting me so much I had to ask. Then he asked me what I would say if it was true."

"What did you say?" Rumari asked.

"Done," that one word was the last thing I told Ureksa.

"Done?" Rumari repeated in surprise and I nodded. "So if it were true, you would forget him that easily?"

"No, it's not like that. If it were true..." Wait, what? Did I misinterpret Ureksa? He didn't say that he wanted me to like someone else; he asked what I would say if it were true, but didn't say it was. "If it were true I would respect his wishes; that's what I meant to say, but I would still care."

"Miscommunication happens, but you won't solve it by not talking to each other," Rumari is right.

"I understand, then I'll clear this up... But that doesn't mean he likes me. He would have just said so if he did instead of making up excuses." I pause, I don't want to put Rumari in an uncomfortable situation; this is her brother we're talking about after all. "That's okay; I still want to be friends, so I should clear this up anyway."

After talking to Rumari I went to see Ureksa. I took a deep breath and just said it all without pausing. "Just letting you know that when I said done, what I really mean is that I'll respect your decision, not that it was so easy that I could just forget all about it in an instant. I just wanted to clear that up, okay? Bye." I turn around and walk away, then stop the second I realize that I'm running away, and I decided that I wouldn't do that anymore. I look back at Ureksa who was caught off guard by all of this. "Um... either way, let's not stop being friends, okay?"

Ureksa nods and approaches me. "You still haven't decided who you like..."

"Yes I have," I've decided that since I can't have Sakuro I'll remain loyal to Ureksa. Can it still be called dishonest if I'm faithful? Are not actions more important than just thoughts?

"You decided who you wish to like or who you like?" Please Ureksa, don't start with that again. I'm the girl; leave the emotional nonsensical drama to me. I guess I can't blame him if he's feeling like a replacement.

As long as I have loyalty I don't mind being a replacement, I don't ask for much, but he does. I'll try to give him that; I guess I'll just have to try. "Why can't they be the same? Am I not trying hard enough?"

Surprisingly he hugs me. "No, I was the one who wasn't trying hard enough." It's as if time itself has frozen, and though I feel this might be a good sign, I don't know what to do. As soon as I can react, I hug him back in silence. 

Chapter 60: Of Loyalty and Love

Ureksa and I have been going out for a while. I can't deny I'm happy with him. I still carry the feeling of lack of closure concerning Sakuro, but I suppose it might fade away in time. Sakuro has finished his second trip and returned to Wystern where he still is the Craftlord of Sapphire.

Ureksa was called back to Wystern for Craftlord business; I'm ahead in my work, so I can afford to take the day off. He invited me to come along to visit Wystern. I was allowed to go into the third floor and we were both surprised to see the purpose of the visit. Sakuro, Kouren, Cleru, Sugar, Pratty, Zantek, Varil and someone else I didn't know were there.

"The Hall of Craftlords?" Ureksa repeated in surprise.

"Yes," Sakuro looked amused. "Gusto is the same artist who painted Rumari and Tyram's portraits years ago." Gusto; that was the person I had not met before.

"Okay! Time to make some art!" Gusto was a very cheerful person. "Now Master Ureksa, please stand there." He pointed to a little platform.

Ureksa blinked, "I was called here to have my picture painted?" The other Craftlords were as amused as Sakuro when they unanimously nodded.

While Gusto focused on his painting, he asked to be alone to minimize distractions, so we all left. I spent the day with my friends and had lots of fun. Ureksa was able to get away from the third floor around lunch time and we all ate together. Sakuro made curry, it's been a long time since I tasted his curry and it's even more delicious.

In the afternoon, Ureksa returned to the third floor for Gusto to finish his work, I guess he was one of those artists who couldn't paint anything unless they were looking at what they were going to paint. The evening rolled around like that and we all agreed to get together again that night. In the end, by some twist of fate, I ended up alone with Sakuro in his house.

"How are things going for you and Ureksa, I heard you were together now." For some reason, Sakuro looked happy, as if he wished for that to happen.

"Yes we are, things are going well," because they truly are going well, but what's this nagging feeling in the back of my head.

"I'm glad he finally told you how he feels. I've been telling him to do it for a long time," Sakuro's words come as a surprise to me.

"Actually, I was the one who told him I liked him and he kept me waiting for a while before giving me an answer," I explained.

"Is that how it happened? Ureksa never gave me the details; he just mentioned that the two of you were dating now. But I'm glad you told him, otherwise he might have kept it quiet for who knows how long," Sakuro knows something about Ureksa that I didn't know.

"Did he ever mention liking me before?" I'm curious.

"Yes, he's liked you for a while. You wrote to Rumari often and she talked about you. I think that's how it all started. He never showed how he really felt when he was around you, but when I asked him about it he admitted it was true." Why did Ureksa tell Sakuro about this and not me?

"All that time and he didn't say anything. Even when I told him he kept me waiting for a while." The answer is as clear as day, Ureksa knew that I was in love with Sakuro so he thought it was pointless to tell me about his feelings. "It's because he was convinced I liked you."

Sakuro nodded, "yes, that was the reason. But I encouraged him to tell you the truth." To Sakuro I was always off limits because Ureksa liked me.

"I really did like you," in a way, it was Ureksa liking me that kept Sakuro away. They were good friends long before I came along. Ureksa liked me, so Sakuro must have decided that he could never see me as more than a friend. Maybe that's the real reason he never brought it up, even after he knew I liked him.

"I appreciated your feelings. You're a very nice girl, smart loyal and cute, that's why I hoped that things would work out with you and Ureksa. He's a dear friend and I wanted him to be happy." Loyalty, I was right, it's not about love; it's about loyalty. Sakuro remained loyal to his friendship with Ureksa from the start, I never stood a chance.

I finally understand what it means to hurt the one you love. Part of me is angry at Ureksa because by liking me he kept Sakuro away.

"I'm sorry, I said too much." Sakuro apologizes.

"It's alright, I appreciate your honesty." I do, but it still hurts. That time I told Ureksa that I would try to make the one I like and the one I wish to like the same and he said he would try too. "We're both tied to him by loyalty," I smiled bitterly. I promised to be loyal to Ureksa and I still intend to keep that promise. In Sakuro's eyes, I'm off limits anyway, he really was unreachable. "I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air." Before Sakuro can speak, I assure him. "I'm alright; I just need some fresh air." 

Chapter 61: Closure

I searched for Kouren and I found her. I asked if she still liked Sakuro and she truthfully answered. "I'm not sure. I missed him when he was traveling; I missed him more than I thought I would. But I suppose I'm used to always missing a man."

"You should go out with him," I advice Kouran, because I can't stand to see Sakuro with a stranger. She doesn't reply and I slightly change the subject. "Did you know Ureksa liked me?"

"Yes, I knew. I also knew that because of that, Sakuro decided never to see you as more than a friend. That's why I encouraged you to keep your options open. It wasn't simply about my revenge, or sealing that creature. It would have been cruel to think of only that. Ureksa thought it was unfair to try to win your heart when you were already in love with another man and his best friend no less," Kouren revealed.

"Ironically, I thought he wasn't interested at all and didn't want to play with my feelings," the world is full of cruel ironies. "I still think you should go out with Sakuro. If you like him, just a little, then you should keep your options open and give those feelings a chance to grow."

She laughs at how I turned her own advice on her. "Maybe you're right. You can't stand the thought of Sakuro being stolen away by a stranger, can you?"

"That's right," I also laugh. "Even if it's not my place, I will only approve of Kouren."

After my talk with Kouren, I went back to Sakuro's house. "Hey, I'm back. Just letting you know I'm feeling better."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sakuro sincerely smiled.

A short while after I returned to Sakuro's house, Kouren arrived. I left them alone and went to see how things were going with Ureksa's painting.

"Finished!" Gusto proudly announced.

"Finally!" Ureksa stumbled off the little platform, put his spear away and stretched. "It feels so good to move." He had to maintain that heroic pose for a very long time.

I giggled; standing still for a painting must be harder than it looks. "The painting looks great." It really does, the background is different, as if Ureksa was standing at the top of Central Tower with the sky and ocean in the background. It looks like the picture of a hero from a legend.

"I'm glad you liked the results, painting the Craftlords is always a special experience!" Gusto looks satisfied with his work.

Ureksa hugs me from behind, arms around my waist, head resting on my shoulder. "Not bad... I actually look pretty cool in this painting." He laughs, then he whispers in a barely audible tone "I'm sorry," and somehow I don't know if he's apologizing for liking me in the first place or for not being able to spend time with me that day.

I don't know, but either way I say, "it's alright."

That night we all got together again. Cleru, Sugar, Pratty, Varil, Zantek, Razzy, Kenon, Bron, Amariss, Sakuro, Kouren, Rasho, Ureksa and I. Kouren and Sakuro sat next to each other and occasionally flirted ligthly. Razzy had never been one to keep quiet, and sometimes she's a little too direct. When she asked if Sakuro and Kouren were going out now, they did not deny it, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. They must have had a long talk after I left. Rasho amused himself by teasing them.

We made plans to go on vacation together in Seijent. I looked forward to it since the idea was mentioned. I was sure it would be fun and it was. Razzy and Kenon are still together, Amariss and Bron are still standing on the line between friendship and love, yet the line becomes more blurry for them every day. Cleru and Sugar have set their wedding date and Pratty and Varil have become engaged.

That vacation in Seijent is one that I'll never forget. We saw Hayato and Natsumi again. Everyone had fun and it felt like old times, hanging out with my friends. I know that Sakuro and Kouren became closer during our visit to Seijent and slowly but surely, I managed to be truly happy for them.

I've come to appreciate Ureksa more. I think that after it was all said and done, and I finally obtained some closure, I'll be able to open my heart to him completely. I'm no longer upset about the past and the future looks good. The feeling of being in the wrong place at the wrong time has finally melted away.

Some time after our vacation in Seijent, I was at home, that is at Ureksa's house, looking at the snow fall out the window in the winter. "We're really getting snowed in," it was the evening and there was just a little light left.

"I like the snow..." I cuddle closer to Ureksa, I'm cold and he feels warm.

"I like the snow too," I agreed, "but I don't like the cold." I guess sometimes good things can't come without their share of difficulties.

We'll be attending the wedding of Sugar and Cleru in the spring. Pratty and Varil will be married in the fall. Sakuro and Kouren are still dating. Ureksa and I are in love and life is peaceful. I think it's about time I found myself in the right place. 

Chapter 62: Life Goes On

My drill breaks through the branches as if they were made of fragile paper, a spray of tiny pieces of wood littering the snowy grounds of Vance. "Okay, now to cut this up..."

I hear my name and turn around to find Ureksa approaching. "There's not a lot left to turn into fire wood." He observes the tiny pieces on the ground.

"The best part is still whole." I point out and turn my drill on again, it's my latest design. With a somewhat maniacal laugh I continue the relentless attack on the tree trunk until it's in pieces. Finally, I put the drill away and pick up a relatively small piece of fire wood. "All done!"

Ureksa looks at the piece I'm holding, then at the pieces of wood on the ground, "maybe you should let me handle this."

"You're a Craftlord, you're busy and I'm a drill designer, the Craftknights do most of the work, I just have to come up with the ideas." Not that I'm complaining, I like having free time and I've been training, so it's not like I'm becoming a couch potato either.

"I'm not that busy," Ureksa glanced at the tiny pieces of wood on the ground again.

Maybe my drill was too aggressive for this task, but I'm not good with axes. "Hey Urek, spar with me!" I ask out of the blue.

My husband tilts his head curiously to the side. "No," he replies, his tone somewhat playful. Oh yes, Ureksa and I are married now!

"Aw, why not?" I complain.

"Because last time we sparred you tried to kill me," he chuckles.

I pout, "you're a Craftlord, you can take it. Besides, I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to put up a fight, and you could have won in three seconds if you tried."

Ureksa hugs me, "I had a lot of Craftlord work to do today."

I return the embrace, "let's go home then, I just need to stop by the office for a minute to sign something, the documents should be brought in soon."

Ureksa and I place the fire wood into a small sled and take it home. We part ways near the office; he goes off to take the sled to the house while I stop to sign some papers. The documents regarding authorization to the Silver Guild to use one of my basic drill designs in their Craftknight training were delivered by a young Craftknight who somehow reminds me of myself. Copyrights are more detailed now and this means more paper work is needed, even if a verbal agreement would have been enough for me, since I know Master Bron.

After the papers have been signed and the Craftknight was sent on her way, I returned home with a heavy heart. I'm not sure where the tightness in my heart originates from, but the trigger was that Craftknight. Maybe I miss being that girl who runs errands all over Wystern, occasionally visiting Vance.

I arrive at home, where Ureksa, Pouso and I live, with a solemn expression. I long for those times to return, back then I complained, but now I miss it.

"Are you alright?" Ureksa's voice wakes me from my thoughts. I'm just being silly.

I should be a little more appreciative, I realize, my career is doing well, I still have my friends and I have Ureksa. "Great!" I hug him, holding on as if my life depended on it, glomping like a fan girl, leaving him little room to breathe. My nostalgia evaporates and I'm filled with joy to be exactly where I am. "The Silver Guild can use the drill design now," I comment about the papers I recently signed.

"That's good, I can't believe how long the process takes now," and being a Craftlord, Ureksa has to see his fair amount of documents every day.

In the past, it was just a matter of asking for permission to use a design, it could even be done verbally. As the designs became complex, copyrights were put in effect. I'll admit I wouldn't want my hard work to be stolen. Still, I should also have the freedom to easily give someone permission to use my work without having to go through such a long process. It's as if not only I need to say it's okay, but Wystern needs to hear that I said it was okay, and keep it in the official records, otherwise it's as if permission was never given. I understand the purpose and logic, but I wish the process was faster.

I catch a glimpse of my wedding portrait framed on the wall. I remember it clearly, the day Ureksa asked me. There was a party at Wystern and we went to the last floor for a while. The party reminded me of when we celebrated Rumari and Tyram's wedding, though their wedding celebration was bigger.

The music was still audible in upper Wystern, though very soft. The skies were clear with many shining stars, and a soft breeze blew. There was no dramatic event, and no overly cheesy romantic scene, but I prefer it that way. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew something was happening. Pouso kept squeaking at Ureksa before we boarded the elevator, with the little summon beast choosing to remain outside of it. A little earlier I caught bits and pieces of a conversation between Ureksa and Sakuro.

For a split second I wondered if we were breaking up, but Ureksa was being very loving and giving me extra attention, so that couldn't be it. There was no running around in circles, no guessing games and no uncertainty, just a beautiful ring slipped on my finger and the question of "will you marry me?" To which I gave a positive answer.

Our wedding also took place in Wystern. A portion was classic and formal, but not one for formalities, I wanted to make the after party something fun and almost improvised. It was amusing; we even played party games, which is something most don't normally do on a wedding party. We continued living in Vance and it's been a few months since we got married.

I smile comfortably in my husband's arms. This is my time; every second is precious to me, because I'm finally in the right place.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Bit: http://mikari.piratesboard.net
> 
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com
> 
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/


End file.
